La nouvelle vie d'Harry James Potter
by caro1005line
Summary: Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de 6 ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 1. Je vais essayer de publier aussi souvent que possible mais je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de mes publications. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **La nouvelle vie d'Harry James Potter.**

Chapitre 1 :

Harry Potter était dans son placard de Privet Drive, sa tante allait bientôt lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner pour le reste de la famille. Il se retourna dans le noir sur son matelas miteux et quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas lourds dans l'escalier.

« Oh non... » Soupira-t-il. Si son oncle était déjà levé c'était mauvais signe. Il se mit en position assise alors que le bruit d'un verrou qu'on déverrouille se faisait entendre.

« Garçon ! Sors de là et va dans la cuisine ! » Hurla son oncle Vernon.

« Oui mon oncle. » Répondit docilement le garçon âgé de six ans tout en s'exécutant. Une fois dans la cuisine il savait ce qu'il devait faire : préparer le petit déjeuner, le servir, attendre calmement que le reste de la famille ait terminés et ensuite débarrasser avant de commencer sa liste de corvées qu'il devait terminer dans la journée s'il voulait manger quelque chose. Il prit donc des tranches de bacon qu'il déposa dans une poêle alors que son oncle s'installait à la table avec son journal. Harry servit un café noir à son oncle avant de préparer des œufs brouillés. Lorsqu'il termina le petit déjeuner sa tante et son cousin s'étaient mis à table, Harry les servit avant de se mettre dans un coin de la cuisine en attendant qu'ils terminent. Harry sursauta lorsque son oncle se leva d'un coup et l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt.

« Garçon ! » Hurla-t-il alors qu'Harry tremblait de terreur.

« O… Oui mon… Mon oncle... » Vernon Dursley balança Harry à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Ta cuisine est toujours aussi infecte ! Pas de repas pendant le reste de la semaine et va faire tes corvées tout de suite ! » Harry se releva en tremblant avant de prendre la liste qui était accrochée sur la porte de son placard et se dirigea vers le jardin pour commencer à désherber les plates-bandes.

Tout au long de la journée le petit garçon fit ses corvées, les terminant à 23h45. Épuisé, il alla dans son placard alors que son oncle l'enfermait encore.

Durant le reste de la semaine Harry était resté enfermer dans son placard sans eau ni nourriture. Il se sentait faible et malade, il pourrait mourir si personne ne s'occupait de lui mais il s'en fichait, de toute façon personne ne l'aimait.

Pétunia Dursley s'occupait calmement de sa maison lorsque quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Croyant que c'était une voisine du quartier, elle alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était habillé de vieux vêtements rapiécés, il paraissait jeune mais pourtant ses cheveux châtain étaient parsemés de mèches blanches. Croyant que c'était un mendiant Pétunia referma la porte mais l'homme mit son pied et la rouvrit.

« Bonjour ! » Dit poliment l'homme.

« Je suis venu chercher monsieur Harry James Potter. »

La femme de Vernon Dursley le laissa entrer pour se débarrasser du monstre qu'était son neveu.

Remus Lupin entra dans la petite maison du 4 Privet Drive et suivi la femme blonde qui devait être la sœur de Lily. Il fut surprit lorsque Pétunia s'arrêta devant un placard qui se trouvait sous les escaliers et qu'elle le déverrouilla.

« Garçon ! Ramasse ta couverture et pars de cette maison avec cet homme ! » Cria la tante du garçon. Harry se leva lentement et sa tante le tira hors de son placard.

Lorsque Rémus vit dans quel état était le garçon, il le prit dans ses bras et transplana chez lui sans attendre.

* * *

Alors voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court j'essaierai de faire les prochains un peu plus long. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas et laissez moi une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensés ! À bientôt, joyeux noël à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaîra, il est plus long que le chapitre 1 mais il n'est pas très long. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Severus Rogue était dans son salon composé de meubles anciens et dans les tons beiges, il attendait calmement que son compagnon revienne avec Harry Potter. Cela faisait cinq ans à présent qu'ils insistaient auprès du ministère et de Dumbledore pour avoir la garde du jeune garçon. Lors de la mort de Lily et James Potter, le maître des potions s'était promis de prendre en charge le fils de sa meilleure amie et de lui offrir la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir avec ses parents. Après donc cinq années de persévérance ils avaient enfin obtenus la garde du petit garçon.

Severus était plongé dans sa lecture, et était totalement immobile lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre.

« Sev ! » Cria Remus lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon. Il déposa son fils adoptif sur le canapé.

Au cri de son compagnon, Severus se leva. Immédiatemment, il se dirigea vers le garçon que le loup garou avait déposé sur le canapé du petit salon. Voyant l'état de maigreur alarmant du petit garçon, le Maître des Potions fit venir à lui plusieurs potions.

Laissant son compagnon s'occuper du Survivant, il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu.

« Sev, tu te rends compte ? Il était enfermé dans un placard... Sa tante l'a presque chassé et il s'est évanouit dans mes bras... »

Severus avait donné plusieurs potions de nutrition et d'hydratation à Harry. D'après le sortilège de diagnostic, le petit garçon de six ans avait une grippe moldu. Pour le moment, il préférait attendre que celui-ci reprenne connaissance avant de le soigner. Il grogna de colère lorsque Remus lui expliqua ce qu'il avait aperçu de la vie d'Harry Potter. Par Merlin ! Dumbledore allait en entendre parler.

Remus prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et alla le mettre dans sa nouvelle chambre, celle ci était assez simple : les murs étaient recouvert d'un beau papier peint bleu foncé et une grande photo sorcière de James et Lily avec leur fils dans les bras était accrochée en face du lit. Celui-ci était double à baldaquin prenait beaucoup de place dans la chambre. Severus vint border le petit garçon et le couple resta à son chevet toute la nuit.

Harry dormit pendant 3 jours et s'éveilla pour voir qu'il n'était plus dans son placard à Privet Drive. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre de taille moyenne. Sur un petit canapé près de son lit, deux hommes étaient assoupis. Son regard se dirigea vers la grande photo qui était accrochée au mur, Harry était stupéfait que la photo bouge. Il la détailla longuement et surtout les deux adultes qui riaient en tenant dans leurs bras un bébé. Ils lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose.

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, il vit Harry assit dans son lit en pleine contemplation du portrait en face de lui. Il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller Severus ou faire peur au petit garçon.

Se sentant observé, Harry regarda en direction du fauteuil où étaient les deux hommes, il sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua que l'un d'eux était réveillé et qu'il le regardait. L'homme lui souriait doucement comme pour le rassurer. Harry lui sourit et le détailla un moment, il avait les cheveux châtains, son visage était pâle, ses traits étaient tirés et il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Harry pensa que l'homme devait être malade mais lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, Harry se dit qu'il avait tort. Ils étaient remplis de tendresse, d'inquiétude et de joie.

Remus rit lorsqu'il vit Harry le détailler et lui sourit. Doucement pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, le loup garou se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'Harry. Il lui fit un grand sourire pour le mettre en confiance.

« Bonjour bonhomme ! Tu te sens mieux ? »

Harry hésita à répondre mais il se dit que l'homme était gentil et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Oui m'sieur mais j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai froid. On est où m'sieur ? »

Harry regarda encore une fois autour de lui et son regard se posa sur l'homme toujours endormi dans le canapé. Le visage de l'homme était encadré de longs cheveux noirs soyeux, il avait un nez crochu et un pli soucieux barrait son front. Harry sursauta lorsque l'autre homme qui était assis sur le lit passa une main devant ses yeux et déposa une couverture en plus sur lui.

« Harry ? Harry, ça va ? »

Harry se tourna vers l'homme et hocha la tête.

Remus se mit à rire, cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il expliquait au petit brun où il se trouvait et pourquoi il était ici, mais Harry semblait plongé dans la contemplation de Severus.

« J'étais en train de répondre à ta question. Ce n'est rien, alors tu es chez mon compagnon et moi. Je suis te chercher chez ton oncle il y a presque 4 jours, nous t'avons soigné et installé dans ta chambre. J'espère qu'elle te plaît ? »

Harry hocha la tête, cette chambre lui allait très bien, c'était dix fois mieux que son placard.

Remus lui sourit et poursuivit.

« Nous irons ensemble t'acheter des jouets quand tu iras mieux. De cette manières tu pourras choisir ceux qui te plaisent. Je m'appelle Remus et l'autre homme sur le canapé s'appelle Severus... »

« Et tu peux m'appeler Sev' »

Le coupa Severus qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant. Il se leva, alla rejoindre Remus, et fit un sourire au petit garçon.

« Nous sommes des amis de tes parents. » Continua Remus tout en montrant le portrait accroché au mur.

« Depuis la mort de ta maman et de ton papa, nous voulions que tu viennes avec nous mais des gens ne voulaient pas. » Lui dit Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry écoutait les deux hommes sans rien dire, son oncle lui avait interdit de couper la parole aux grandes personnes.

« Nous t'avons donc adopté et nous sommes tes nouveaux parents, mais tu n'es pas obligé de nous appeler papa ou tonton ou je ne sais quoi si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu peux tout simplement dire Remus et Severus ou Rem' et Sev'. » Lui expliqua le loup garou avec un sourire.

Harry le lui rendit mais il se sentit faible et son corps bascula en avant.

Severus le rattrapa doucement et le maintint en position assise.

« Rém ! Il est brûlant, donne moi la fiole de potion contre la fièvre et celle de potion nutritive qui sont dans le chevet s'il te plaît. »

Son compagnon les lui tendit et le Maître des Potions les fit boire à Harry.

« Beurkk ! » Fît-il, dégouté, après avoir bu les potions. Il trouvait qu'elles avaient un goût inferct.

Remus rit en entendant Harry et en voyant sa grimace de dégoût.

« C'est dégouttant mais c'est très efficace, Harry. » Lui dit Severus en l'allongeant dans le lit alors qu'Harry se frottait les yeux.

« Dors bonhomme, tu as besoin de repos » Lui dit Remus en le bordant alors que Severus passait une main dans les mèches noires du petit garçon en lui souriant. Ils allèrent se réinstaller dans le canapé en attendant qu'il s'endorme.

Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard en souriant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu si oui laissez moi une petite review. J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fête de Noel. À bientôt pour le chapitre 3. Biz!


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 3. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour tes deux reviews ! Ne t'en fais pas pour les Dursley et Dumbledore, tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, bon réveillon et bonne fin d'année à toi !

Stormtrooper2 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui et tu vas découvrir certaines choses dans ce chapitre, j'espère que cela va te plaire ! Concernant Harry c'est sûr qu'il sera beaucoup mieux traité par Remus et Severus. Bon réveillon et bonne d'année à toi !

Juliana : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bon réveillon et bonne fin d'année à toi !

Lily : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Tu vas voir comment se comporte Harry dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça va te plaire. Quant à l'adoption d'Harry, tu auras plus de détail dans le chapitre 4. Bon réveillon et bonne fin d'année à toi !

AnnabethLissa : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bon réveillon et bonne fin d'année à toi !

Angel-Sly : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bon réveillon et bonne fin d'année à toi !

Brigitte26 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bon réveillon et bonne fin d'année à toi !

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 3, qui est, comme promis, plus long que les deux autres. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Dès que le petit brun s'endormit, Remus et Severus se levèrent pour quitter la chambre. Remus s'arrêta devant la photo et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Ses amis lui manquaient énormément, James et Lily s'étaient fait tuer par Voldemort, Sirius était à Azkaban pour les avoir livrés au Mage Noir, avoir tué Peter et plusieurs moldus. Remus se sentait plus seul que jamais et plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Voyant celui qu'il aimait pleurer, Severus passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour lui. Brusquement les jambes du loup garou le lâchèrent et, le Maître des Potions le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le petit salon. Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et serra son amant, qui pleurait à présent toutes les larmes de son corps, contre lui en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Severus savait que son compagnon avait beaucoup souffert de ce qu'il s'était passé cinq ans auparavant et qu'il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où il craquait.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Remus reprit contenance dans les bras de Severus, il l'embrassa tendrement pour le remercier d'avoir été là pour lui. Il se leva pour aller préparer le dîner pendant que Severus allait dans son laboratoire de potion qui se trouvait dans la cave.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Remus mettait la table, et que Severus était partit prendre une douche pour enlever les vapeurs de potions qui s'étaient collées à lui, Harry se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui recherchant les deux hommes mais il fût déçu de voir qu'aucun des deux n'était présent dans la chambre. Doucement, il repoussa les couvertures et l'épaisse couette qui lui tenaient chaud, il se mit assit dans son lit pour découvrir une paire de chaussons devant le chevet. Il sourit, les essaya et il fut heureux de voir qu'ils étaient juste à sa taille. C'était inhabituel, car son oncle et sa tante lui donnaient toujours des affaires trop grandes pour lui. Le petit garçon se leva et sortit de la chambre doucement, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs devant lui.

Severus était partit dans la cuisine pour dîner avec Remus lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui sortait de sa chambre. Il se pencha vers le petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

« Alors, bien dormi Harry ? » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix douce en lui souriant.

Harry hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme pour poser la tête sur son épaule.

Severus fut surprit du geste du garçon mais sourit et serra le petit corps fermement contre lui. La Terreur des cachots entra dans la cuisine avec Harry et sourit à Remus qui le regardait étonné de voir Harry dans les bras du Maître des Potions et ainsi agrippé à lui.

Harry était toujours dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, il ne voulait plus le lâcher de peur de retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Harry regardait autour de lui encore un peu perdu. Les deux hommes étaient très gentils et lui avaient donné à manger et à boire. Il se mit à sourire et se dit qu'il voulait rester avec eux. Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit dans les bras du Maître des Potions.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry endormit dans les bras de Severus après avoir seulement bu un verre de jus de citrouille et manger quelques cuillères de riz, Remus secoua la tête. Severus lui avait dit que pour qu'Harry reprenne une alimentation normale, il devrait manger peu mais plusieurs fois par jour et compenser avec des potions de nutrition.

Ils finirent de manger en silence pour ne pas réveiller leur fils adoptif puis Severus emmena le petit brun dans sa chambre, pendant que Remus débarrassait la table et faisait la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette. Severus et Remus s'étaient mis d'accord pour utiliser le moins possible la magie devant Harry pour deux raisons. La première était qu'ils ne voulaient pas effrayer l'enfant qui avait jusque-là habité chez une famille moldue qui détestait la magie. La deuxième était qu'Harry était encore jeune pour comprendre certaines choses de son passé Ils préféraient donc lui expliquer petit à petit ce qu'était la magie avant de l'utiliser librement devant lui.

Remus alla dans le petit salon et il s'installa dans le canapé avec un livre en attendant son compagnon. Le loup garou se plongea dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant le jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait le Serpentard.

~Flash Back~

Le 17 avril était une belle journée de printemps. Les Maraudeurs préparaient une nouvelle blague sous un chêne dans le parc de Poudlard. Remus détourna son attention de ses amis lorsqu'il vit Severus Rogue passer au loin, il rougit lorsque le Serpentard rencontra son regard et baissa les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Mauraudeurs, qui étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, se rendirent dans la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius ricana fortement et James regarda le jeune Black étonné.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Patmol ? Aller raconte, moi aussi je veux rire ! »

L'animagus chien rit encore plus fort.

« Rogue est tombé dans le panneau, il va nous suivre ! »

À ces mots, Peter poussa un petit couinement et James regarda Remus qui se transformait en loup garou. Sans attendre, James laissa ses amis et couru jusqu'au milieu du tunnel où il trouva le Serpentard qui avançait rapidement. Le Gryffondor le stupéfixa et sortit Rogue du tunnel pour le poser près d'un chêne dans le parc.

Le lendemain, James avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé au lycanthrope. Remus était partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ses amis ne l'avaient pas revu de la semaine.

Le loup garou se fit réprimander par sa directrice de maison pour avoir manqué une semaine de cours. Il se rendit donc dans la Grande Salle le regard vide, ne mangeant rien. Devant la salle de Sortilège, Remus frôla un Serpentard et s'éloigna de peur de se transformer en monstre qu'il était.

Plus les jours passaient et plus le loup garou était renfermé sur lui-même. Lorsque ses amis avaient vu son comportement ils avaient pensé qu'il devait avoir eu une mauvaise note et le laissèrent de côté pour continuer leurs petites blagues.

Pourtant une autre personne avait remarqué que le Gryffondor allait de plus en plus mal et cette personne était Severus Rogue. À la vision du garçon, le sentiment de peur que ressentait le Serpentard depuis l'incident disparu et les papillons dans son ventre se réveillèrent. Severus n'avait plus qu'une envie : aller réconforter le garçon et le serrer contre lui. Il ne se doutait pas que deux semaines plus tard sa vie allait changer.

Il était plus de minuit, plus un bruit n'était perceptible dans le château. Pourtant, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, Remus Lupin pleurait à chaudes larmes. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un désastre depuis qu'il avait été mordu, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste quitter ce monde pour ne plus faire de mal à personne, comme il avait failli le faire avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il fixa le vide sous lui, prêt à faire le grand saut.

À deux pas de là, Severus Rogue observait le garçon, lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le Serpentard s'approcha doucement et entoura le Gryffondor de ses bras. Il le fit reculer du bord et le serra contre lui.

Remus se retourna pour voir l'homme qu'il aimait et crut qu'il était au paradis. Il se laissa doucement aller et finit par s'endormir aux doux mots que Severus lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille.

Depuis ce jour, les deux hommes se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande où ils passaient de longs moments enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Puis un jour ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement et décidèrent de cacher leur relation aux yeux de tous.

À la fin de leur septième année, le couple décida de mettre leurs amis au courant de leur relation. Il s'agissait donc de James, Sirius, Peter et Lily puisque Severus ne faisait plus confiance aux Serpentards.

Le couple arriva face aux Maraudeurs et à la rousse.

« Je voulais vous dire que je suis en couple avec Severus depuis la fin de notre cinquième année. »

Lily se leva et sauta dans les bras de Severus puis dans ceux de Remus en disant qu'elle s'en doutait.

Peter leur fit un timide sourire mais James et Sirius eux étaient bouche bée et ils leur avaient fallu 5 minutes pour réaliser ce que Remus venait de leur dire.

~Fin du Flash back~

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Remus lorsqu'il se souvint de la tête qu'avaient fait James et Sirius lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé sa relation avec Severus. Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire mon amour ? » Lui demanda Severus en s'installant à côté de son compagnon.

« Oh rien de spécial, des souvenirs du passé. Le petit est couché ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, il dort comme un loir ! » Lui sourit Severus.

Remus lui sourit et vint se blottir contre son compagnon, qui passa ses mains autour de sa taille et le couple profita de ce moment.

Une heure plus tard alors qu'ils allaient se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil après avoir dormis pendant trois nuits au chevet du petit brun, ils entendirent un cri strident provenant de la chambre de leur fils adoptif. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre, qui se trouvait près de la leur, pour voir Harry visiblement en proie à un cauchemar. Il hurlait, pleurait et se tortillait dans son grand lit.

Rapidement ils allèrent près de lui et Remus tenta de réveiller le petit brun.

« Harry ! »

Le petit garçon se réveilla et se jeta dans les bras de Remus en pleurs.

« M... Mon on... Oncle... » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer entre ses pleurs alors que Remus le serrait contre lui et que Severus passait une main dans les mèches noires pour le rassurer.

« Il... Il me... Frappait... » Continua-t-il alors que Remus l'emmenait dans leur chambre et que Severus allait rapidement se changer.

« Chut... » Murmura Remus en le glissant dans le lit alors que Severus revenait dans la chambre. Severus alla auprès du garçon et le prit contre lui pendant que Remus allait se changer à son tour.

Une heure plus tard, le petit brun s'était endormit fermement accroché aux bras de Remus et les jambes enroulées autour d'une des jambes de Severus. Les trois occupants de la maison passèrent une très bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Alors voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas et dites moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite review. Aller bonne fin d'année et bon réveillon à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 4. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Rémus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de 6 ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Brigitte26 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de ta remarque, ne t'inquiète pas nos deux papas poules seront gérés la situation. Bon réveillon à toi !

Angel-Sly : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'aies plu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bon réveillon à toi !

Stormtrooper2 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'aies plu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bon réveillon à toi !

Cloums : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que les trois premiers chapitres t'aies plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Bon réveillon à toi !

AnnabethLissa : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'aies plu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bon réveillon à toi !

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 4 qui est, comme promis, plus long que le précédent. Mon objectif est de vous écrire des chapitres de qualité et de les faire, petit à petit de plus en plus long, plutôt que de faire des gros pavés où vous ne comprenez rien. J'avais beaucoup d'inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre, c'est pour ça que je publie déjà mais comme je vous l'ai expliquée dans le chapitre 1, je ne saurais jamais vous dire quand je vais publier. Avec la reprise des cours et des rdv à l'hôpital je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, j'espère que vous le comprendrez et serez patient. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Severus s'était levé aux aurores comme il en avait l'habitude, il avait prévu d'aller voir Dumbledore pour régler certaines choses. Doucement, il retira les jambes d'Harry qui étaient enroulées autour de sa jambe gauche comme la veille. Il s'habilla rapidement puis sortit de la chambre en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Severus avait besoin d'explications, il voulait savoir pourquoi après 5 ans de demandes répétées pour adopter Harry Potter, ils n'avaient eu l'autorisation seulement maintenant. Il voulait aussi savoir si Dumbledore était au courant de la maltraitance des Dursley envers Harry et s'il l'était, pourquoi n'avait-il pas sortit Harry de cet enfer plus tôt ? Il se dirigea dans le petit salon et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée, avant de murmurer.

« Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard ! » Il passa sa tête dans les flammes vertes pour voir le directeur de Poudlard qui le regardait de son regard bleu bienveillant.

« Bonjour Severus, vous pouvez entrer ! »Lui dit le vieil homme en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Severus sortit sa tête de la cheminée et traversa les flammes vertes pour se retrouver dans le bureau directorial. Dans la grande pièce ovale, les rayons du soleil commençaient à éclairer tous les instruments étranges de Dumbledore qui se trouvaient sur le bureau, on pouvait entendre les ronflements des tableaux des anciens directeurs qui étaient accrochés au mur derrière le bureau. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, chantait une douce mélodie.

Severus s'avança devant le bureau et salua le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie d'un signe de tête.

« Severus ? Quel est le motif de cette visite ? Il me semble que nous devions nous revoir le 24 août pour la réunion de pré-rentrée. »

« Comme vous devez le savoir, Remus est allé chercher Harry à Privet Drive. » Dit-il calmement.

« Oui. Oui, et je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée Severus ! » Répondit le vieil homme.

« Justement ! Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi ceci est une mauvaise idée, ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix froide en se rapprochant du bureau. Albus perdit son air joyeux et regarda durement le Maître des Potions.

« Severus ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'Harry était en sécurité à Privet Drive ! »

À cette réponse le Maître des Potions s'avança dangereusement vers Dumbledore, sa magie crépitant autour de lui.

« Vous osez dire qu'il était en sécurité ! Saviez-vous qu'il était enfermé dans un placard, sans eau ni nourriture ?! » Dit Severus d'une voix mortellement calme, les instruments posés sur le bureau explosèrent lorsqu'il perdit le contrôle de sa magie.

« Non, je l'ignorais, Severus ! » Répondit le vieil homme d'une voix neutre mais dont le regard laissait deviner une légère crainte.

À cet instant, Severus fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. De colère et de détermination à obtenir des réponses, il stupéfixa le vieil homme, qui, prit par surprise, ne réagit pas et il lui fit avaler une fiole de Véritaserum avant de le réanimer.

« Albus, pourquoi avoir accepté notre demande d'adoption seulement maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Le ministère avait découvert la lettre d'adieu des Potter. » Répondit le vieil homme, les yeux dans le vague.

« Où se trouve cette lettre ? » Severus était déterminé à obtenir une réponse.

« Dans le tiroir du bureau. »

À cette réponse, Severus se précipita vers le tiroir, il l'ouvrit et sortit sa baguette.

« Accio lettre de Lily et James Potter. » Celle-ci atterrit dans sa main et il regarda le vieil homme avec mépris. Comment cet homme, en qui il avait entièrement confiance ,avait pu le trahir ainsi ? Il serra fortement sa baguette avant de la pointer sur son supérieur.

« Oubliette ! »

Puis il repartit chez lui par la cheminée sans attendre, il s'occuperait des Dursley plus tard.

Remus avait été réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Harry penché au-dessus de lui.

« Heu m'sieur ? » Demanda timidement le petit garçon.

« Oui, Harry ? » Demanda Remus en se redressant dans le lit pour trouver la place de son compagnon vide comme d'habitude.

« Envie pipi »

Remus se leva et emmena rapidement son fils adoptif dans la salle de bain.

« Voilà mon chéri. » Il laissa le petit garçon faire ses besoins, se claquant mentalement. Il avait complètement oublié que Severus avait donné une potion au petit garçon pour qu'il ne fasse pas ses besoins pendant qu'il récupérait des maltraitances des Dursley.

« C'est bon m'sieur » Harry revint vers Remus et le loup garou se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Remus alla dans la chambre du petit garçon et il s'assit sur un petit fauteuil qui se trouvait près du lit.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas monsieur. D'accord ? » Le brun hocha la tête et Remus poursuivit.

« Tu peux m'appeler Remus ou Rem. D'accord ? » Le petit garçon hocha de nouveau la tête et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd qui devait provenir du petit salon. Remus se leva d'un bond, ses yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

« Harry, tu restes ici ! »

Le loup garou sortit de la chambre et sortit sa baguette, il se dirigea vers le petit salon et fut choqué de ce qu'il vit. Son compagnon était au sol en pleurs, serrant contre lui un morceau de parchemin.

« Sev'... » Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce qu'Harry s'était accroché à sa jambe.

« Papa Rem... J'ai peur... » Cria le petit garçon, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

Il avait fallu deux minutes au loup garou pour se remettre du choc. Harry venait de l'appeler « papa Rem » ! Il fit un grand sourire au petit brun avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de rejoindre son compagnon qui pleurait toujours sur la moquette brune.

« Sev' qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... » Le loup garou fut de nouveau interrompu par Harry.

« Pourquoi papa Sev' pleure ? » Severus essuya ses larmes et sourit au petit garçon en l'entendant l'appeler « papa Sev' ». Le Maître des Potions ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le petit garçon les appelle comme cela et surtout après si peu de temps.

« Harry tu veux bien aller t'asseoir dans le canapé ? Je dois parler à papa Sev'. »Demanda le loup garou.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et alla faire ce que Remus lui avait demandé. Harry poussa un petit cri de joie lorsque la grande boite, que les moldus appelaient télévision, s'alluma, d'un coup de baguette discret de la part de Remus, pour afficher les dessins animés.

D'un autre coup de baguette discret Remus jeta un sort de silence autour de lui et Severus pour ne pas qu'Harry entende leur conversation. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry et fut heureux d'avoir acheté cette télévision, avant de retourner son attention vers son compagnon.

« Explique-moi, mon cœur... » Les yeux de Remus le regardait toujours aussi inquiet.

Comme seule réponse Severus lui tendit le morceau de parchemin. Remus le prit entre ses mains et commença à lire.

~Lettre d'adieu de James Potter et de Lily Evans Potter.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le mardi 12 octobre 1981. Nous avons pris la décision d'écrire cette lettre maintenant avant que Voldemort ne nous attaque et que personne ne sache nos dernières volontés.

Tout d'abord notre petit Harry et nous espérons que nous aurons su te protéger ! Nous ne voulons pas que tu pleures notre mort puisque si cela est arrivé, c'est que nous nous sommes battus jusqu'au bout pour que tu aies un monde meilleur que celui que l'on a aujourd'hui. Nous tenons à t'offrir tous les manoirs Potter, les plus connus sont en Angleterre et en France. Nous te léguons également la totalité de nos coffres de Gringotts ainsi que la bague des Potter. Nous savons très bien que tout ceci ne remplacera pas notre présence mais aucun cadeau au monde ne pourrait te prouver notre amour. Nous veillons sur toi et nous serons toujours présents même si tu ne nous vois pas.

Nous t'aimons Harry, n'oublie jamais cela.

Sirius, tu es le parrain d'Harry et nous avons entièrement confiance en toi. Si tu lis ceci aujourd'hui c'est que, comme tu le sais, Peter nous a trahi. Nous espérons que tu ne feras pas de bêtises, Harry aura besoin de toi en tant que parrain. Nous t'aimons, essaie de ne pas trop jouer au Gryffondor pour une fois, nous ne sommes pas pressés que tu nous rejoignes !

À bientôt Patmol !

Maintenant Sev' et Lunard. Severus, c'est James, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. J'en ai longuement discuté avec Lily, je veux que tu me pardonnes de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir durant nos sept années à Poudlard. À ce moment-là je n'étais qu'un gamin arrogant comme tu le disais souvent à Lily. Voilà j'espère que tu vas me pardonner pour que je puisse avoir la conscience tranquille. Lunard, mon vieil ami de toujours, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que serais devenue ma vie. Je voulais te dire que j'étais heureux de m'être transformé en Cornedrue pour passer toutes ces nuits de pleine lune avec toi et que ce soit sous ma forme animagus ou humaine même dans l'autre monde, je continuerai à venir avec toi pour chaque pleine lune. Avec Lily, nous voulions vous offrir un cadeau, mais je lui passe la plume elle s'impatiente.

Salut Sev' ! Tu es mon premier ami, mon meilleur ami pour la vie. Même dans l'autre monde, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Tu as toujours été là dans mes moments les plus sombres comme dans mes moments de pure joie. Grâce à toi, j'ai eu la plus belle enfance que quiconque puisse avoir. Je suis heureuse que tu aies écouté mes conseils et refusé de rejoindre Voldemort, comme Lucius te l'avais demandé. Je t'aime Sev', je t'aimerai toujours !

Salut Rem, j'espère que grâce à tous mes sermons tu ne penses plus que tu es un monstre ! Parce que pour moi tu es un homme et non un loup garou et même si tu te transformes à chaque pleine lune, cela ne change pas la personne exceptionnelle que tu es réellement. Et franchement, ne change pas, reste comme tu es, Severus a besoin de toi ! Je t'aime beaucoup Remus et j'espère que vous serez heureux avec Sev' !

Avec James nous avons décidés de vous nommer tuteurs légaux d'Harry. Nous savons que vous lui donnerez la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir avec nous. Prenez soin de notre bébé et on se revoit dans longtemps !

James et Lily Potter~

Remus laissa tomber la lettre des Potter et prit son compagnon dans ses bras laissant couler ses larmes librement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se ressaisirent et firent silencieusement la promesse de prendre soin d'Harry.

Après s'être préparés, ils allèrent ensemble dans le Londres moldu où ils passèrent une bonne journée d'été en famille à acheter des tonnes de jouets au petit brun et à manger des glaces en se baladant.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Harry dormait dans les bras de papa Sev' et Remus mit toutes les peluches qu'ils avaient acheté dans le lit avant que Severus y dépose le petit garçon.

Cette nuit-là l'enfant ne fit aucun cauchemar au sujet de son oncle, rêvant de la journée qu'il avait passé avec papa Rem et papa Sev'.

* * *

Alors voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés. À la prochaine, bon réveillon à tous ! Biz !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 5. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Rémus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de 6 ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Sofia Du Ciar : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi en écrivant cette scène, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne année à toi !

Lorina : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne année à toi !

Juliana : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne année à toi !

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il répondra à tes questions. Bonne année à toi !

Nathydemon : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il répondra à tes questions. Bonne année à toi !

Brigitte26 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne année à toi !

Stormtrooper2 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il répondra à tes questions. Bonne année à toi !

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 5, il est à peu pré de la même longueur que le chapitre 4. Comme je vous l'avais expliquée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et publier. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est particulièrement sombre vers la fin et j'en suis désolée, j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle en milieu de semaine, donc je suis moi-même d'humeur sombre. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne année à tous et bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Une semaine plus tard, Severus se trouvait au Ministère de la Magie pendant que Remus s'occupait d'Harry. Le Maître des Potions était là-bas pour porter plainte contre les Dursley pour maltraitance et pour voir la Ministre de la magie en urgence. Il devait innocenter Sirius au plus vite. Il se rendit au Département de la Justice Magique et frappa à la porte du bureau d'Amélia Bones.

La femme aux cheveux courts et gris le laissa entrer.

« Bonjour professeur Rogue, souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ? » demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

Severus prit place sur une chaise en face du bureau et accepta volontiers la tasse. La Terreur des Cachots avait demandé à voir Amélia en personne. Il connaissait bien la femme puisqu'il avait préparé plusieurs potions pour le ministère et il avait entièrement confiance en elle. il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour condamner ceux qui ne respectent la loi.

« Merci bien Mrs. Bones! » Il lui sourit, bien que ce soit à peine visible, et prit la tasse de thé que la femme lui tendait, puis il poursuivit.

« Je vais aller droit au but. Je suis ici pour porter plainte pour maltraitance. » Il avala calmement une gorgée de thé.

Elle le regarda perplexe.

« Quel genre de maltraitance et envers qui ? » Amélia Bones était légèrement inquiète, il était très rare que Severus porte plainte. En général, il essayait plutôt de régler ses problèmes seul.

« Je veux porter plainte contre Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Ils ont séquestré et battu mon fils adoptif qui est Harry James Potter ! »

Elle le regarda, choquée et d'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaître le formulaire à remplir.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance professeur, ces gens payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fait à ce petit garçon ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est Harry Potter. Vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ferai tout pour aider un enfant. » Le Maître des Potions posa sa tasse vide et regarda la femme de ses yeux onyx.

« Merci pour tout, tenez-moi au courant. Je ne peux pas m'attarder, je dois aller voir madame la Ministre. À plus tard ! » Severus salua la femme d'un signe de tête et sortit du petit bureau pour se diriger vers le bureau de la ministre. Il frappa et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur Millicent Bagnold. La Terreur des Cachots entra, serra la main de la ministre avant de s'asseoir dans un beau fauteuil de velours qui se trouvait devant le bureau en bois de cerisier. Il sortit la lettre d'adieu de Lily et James et lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda celle-ci en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux bruns.

« La lettre d'adieu de Lily et James Potter. » Répondit simplement Severus.

La ministre attrapa le rouleau de parchemin et le posa sur son bureau.

« Heu oui, je suis navrée d'avoir refusé votre demande d'adoption... Un de mes employé qui contrôle les testaments m'a dit que vous et votre compagnon étiez nommés tuteurs légaux par Lily et James Potter. » La ministre avait l'air confuse d'avoir fait une erreur. Severus balaya ces paroles d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Madame la Ministre. Veuillez lire cette lettre, je vous prie » Le Maître des Potions parlait d'une voix calme et froide.

Millicent lisait le parchemin calmement, elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à le lire mais elle fit ce qu'avait demandé Rogue. Elle lâcha le parchemin et bafouilla.

« Sirius Black est... Il est innocent... » Severus acquiesça.

« Oui effectivement. Je pense qu'il mérite d'être sortit d'Azkaban ! » Severus avait parlé d'une voix forte pour faire comprendre à la Ministre la faute qu'elle avait commise.

« Mais... Mais... Il... Il a tué des moldus et Pettigrow ! » Continua Bagnold. Le Maître des Potions regarda durement la Ministre de la Magie.

« À ce que je sache, Sirius Black n'a eu aucune chance pour se défendre ! Je propose donc de lui demander le souvenir du jour où Peter Pettigrow est mort, afin de savoir s'il est coupable ou innocent ! » Severus n'aimait pas Black, mais un innocent ne devait pas être enfermé à Azkaban !

Millicent tiqua avant d'acquiescer, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter cette proposition car si elle refusait les conséquences pourraient être graves pour elle.

« Très bien... Nous ferons cela lors d'un procès, dans une semaine, cela vous convient-il ?» La ministre nota ceci sur un parchemin qu'elle envoya à Azkaban.

Severus hocha la tête, c'était mieux que rien. Il se leva et salua la Ministre.

« Au revoir madame la Ministre, nous nous retrouverons lors du procès. » Puis, sans attendre, il quitta le bureau pour aller retrouver les deux hommes de sa vie.

Remus était assis dans le canapé du petit salon, il passait une main dans les mèches noires du petit brun. Il s'était endormit la tête sur les genoux de papa Rem pendant que celui-ci lui lisait un conte pour enfant. En regardant le petit garçon beaucoup trop maigre pour son âge, Remus ne put que haïr Dumbledore.

Il avait longuement parlé avec Severus, car son compagnon se demandait s'il devait démissionner ou pas. Severus voulait rester loin du vieux fou et de ses manipulation mais il devait penser à l'avenir. Ils savaient très bien que cinq ans plus tard, Harry irait à Poudlard et ils ne voulaient pas risquer de voir leur fils se faire manipuler par un homme accro au citron. Le loup garou sursauta lorsque son fils se mit à crier dans son sommeil, il lui prit l'épaule et le secoua.

« Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi ! C'est juste un cauchemar ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se jeta dans les bras de Remus, en pleurs.

« Pa... Papa... Peur... Papa Rem... Peur... » Le petit garçon continuait de répéter cette phrase en sanglotant et s'accrochant fermement à Remus de peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Chut... Je suis là... Je suis là... » Murmura le loup garou à l'oreille du petit brun en le berçant doucement. Remus se leva du canapé avec Harry dans les bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que celui-ci enroulait fermement ses jambes autour de papa Rem. Le front du loup garou était plissé d'inquiétude pour son fils, il savait que tout ce qu'avait vécu le petit garçon âgé d'à peine 6 ans était encore beaucoup trop récent. Ils allaient devoir être patients et réconforter le petit garçon après chaque cauchemar et lui montrer qu'ils étaient là pour lui. Difficilement, il attrapa un paquet de cookies et le posa sur la table avant d'aller chercher du lait et un verre. Il s'assit sur une chaise à bascule et berça le petit brun jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se calme. Une fois qu'il fut rassuré, Lunard se redressa et mit Harry correctement sur ses genoux. Il lui tendit le cookie et le petit garçon le prit avec un sourire. C'est à ce moment-là que Severus entra dans la cuisine.

Harry lâcha son cookie et se précipita vers lui.

« Papa Sev' ! » Harry lui sauta dans les bras et Severus lui fit un grand sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit les traces de larmes sur les joues de son fils. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son compagnon et celui-ci secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

Le Maître des Potions alla s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon et Harry reprit son cookie pendant que Remus lui servait un verre de lait.

Ils passèrent une bonne fin de journée en famille.

Le soir, alors qu'Harry s'était endormi, Severus avait expliqué son entrevue avec Amélia Bones pour la plainte contre les Dursley et celle avec la Ministre pour la libération de Sirius. Et Remus avait expliqué le cauchemar d'Harry.

Le lendemain, ils reçurent une lettre d'Amélia qui leur expliquait qu'un procès contre les Dursley aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard. Ce n'allait pas être de tout repos, entre le procès de Sirius et celui-ci... Les deux amants se regardèrent inquiets, ils savaient qu'Harry serait obligé de témoigner et ils savaient que le petit garçon aurait beaucoup de mal à faire de nouveau face à son oncle et sa tante.

Harry jouait dans sa chambre avec un avion et courait partout dans la chambre pour faire croire qu'il volait. Le petit brun se prit les pieds dans un de ses jouets qui traînait sur le sol et tomba en avant, se cognant la tête contre son coffre à jouets, il poussa un petit cri puis ce fût le noir.

Le couple sursauta et se précipita vers la chambre lorsque l'enfant, qui jouait dans sa chambre, avait crié. Ils virent alors Harry qui était inconscient sur le sol.

« Harry ! Harry, répond moi ! » Cria Remus très inquiet.

Severus jeta un sortilège de diagnostic et ses yeux s'élargirent d'inquiétude. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui secouait le petit corps.

« Remus ! Calme-toi, nous devons aller à Sainte Mangouste en urgence ! » La voix de Severus était dure, froide et teintée d'inquiétude.

Le loup garou reprit contenance et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, il transplana suivi par son amant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus et Severus patientaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital magique. Les médicomages avaient pris Harry en charge dès leur arrivée, et depuis ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Severus avait expliqué à Remus qu'Harry avait une pression sanguine importante au niveau du cerveau. Alors que Severus tournait en rond et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles, Remus se rongeait les ongles et se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise en plastique inconfortable.

Une heure plus tard, un médicomage vint les chercher et il les emmena dans une petite chambre.

« Bonjour, je suis le médicomage Steven Thomas. Il semblerait que votre fils se soit cogné violemment la tête, ce qui a provoqué une pression sanguine importante empêchant l'oxygénation du cerveau. Cela a été difficile, mais votre fils est tiré d'affaire. En ce qui concerne les séquelles, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Prévenez-nous dès qu'il reprend connaissance. » Le médicomage sortit de la chambre et les laissa seuls.

Severus avait tout écouté avec attention puis il se dirigea vers le chevet d'Harry où se trouvait déjà Remus. Celui-ci n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'avait dit le médicomage et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Severus regarda doucement le petit garçon inconscient dans le lit en fer d'hôpital. Harry était d'une pâleur extrême et il avait les lèvres légèrement violettes, un épais bandage blanc tacheté de quelques gouttes de sang lui recouvrait le crâne. Le Maître des Potions s'assit sur un petit tabouret et il prit la petite main d'Harry, glacée, dans sa main.

Remus s'était endormi en pleurs sur le bord du lit en fer alors que Severus luttait contre le sommeil, il devait veiller sur Harry.

Le médicomage Steven Thomas vint voir comment allait le petit garçon. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit le petit brun toujours inconscient et ses parents qui dormaient à poings fermés. Il jeta un sortilège de diagnostic et fronça les sourcils, l'état du jeune garçon n'avait pas empiré mais il ne s'était pas amélioré non plus. Il réfléchit un instant et décida d'attendre un peu avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Il quitta la chambre sans bruit avec un regard triste pour la petite famille.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine, biz !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 6. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de 6 ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Kuy-Fitelia-Love13 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Ginnymione. Lily : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il répondra à tes questions.

Guest : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Nathydemon : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Haha, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Lorina : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Maena : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

MissAnika : Bonjour merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Brigitte26 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui je sais... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Stormtrooper2 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il répondra à tes questions.

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 6. Il est, comme promis, plus long que les précédent. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, il vit Severus qui fixait le lit de leur fils d'un regard vide. Jetant un regard inquiet à Harry, il se leva et alla passer ses bras autour des épaules de son amant. Au même moment, Harry se mit à remuer dans son lit en fer. D'un même geste, le couple se rapprocha de lui au moment où il ouvrit les yeux.

« Papa Rem... Papa Sev'... Mal... Mal tête... » Souffla le petit garçon devant les regards remplis d'inquiétude de ses papas.

« Je sais, mon ange... Je vais dire au docteur que tu es réveillé. Je reviens. » Severus lui caressa la joue doucement puis il quitta la petite chambre.

Remus lui parla tendrement pour le rassurer en attendant que Severus revienne avec le médicomage. Le loup garou voulait serrer son fils contre lui, mais il avait peur de lui faire mal et savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup les longs contacts physiques.

Le médicomage poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le Maître des Potions de Poudlard vint le voir pour lui dire que le petit garçon avait reprit connaissance. Il alla le voir immédiatement pour savoir comment il se sentait. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre avec Severus, il vit le deuxième père de l'enfant en train de lui parler. Steven Thomas se rapprocha de l'enfant pour l'ausculter.

« Bonjour Harry ! Je suis le médicomage Steven Thomas. » Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de continuer. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Mal... Ma tête... » Murmura Harry d'un air fatigué.

Le médicomage acquiesça et sortit une potion de sa blouse blanche et la tendit à Remus pour qu'il la fasse boire à Harry.

« C'est normal que tu souffres, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. »

Dès que le petit brun eu bu la potion, il fut soulagé de ne plus sentir la moindre douleur et il s'endormit en souriant.

« S'il y a un problème, venez me voir. Je repasserai en fin de matinée. » Le médicomage quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard pour les trois personnes dans la pièce.

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus resta avec Harry à Sainte Mangouste pendant que Severus se rendait au ministère pour le procès de Sirius.

Le Maître des Potions entra dans la salle du procès et ne parvint pas à ressentir toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers Black lorsqu'il vit Sirius être amené dans la salle par des Détraqueurs. L'homme arrogant ressemblait à un mort vivant. Ses cheveux, habituellement soyeux et lui tombant aux épaules, étaient gras, sales et avaient poussé jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son corps était plus fin que jamais et sa robe de prisonnier était trouée par endroits, laissant apercevoir le corps maigre. Mais ce furent les yeux de Black qui choquèrent le plus la Chauve Souris des Cachots. Ceux-ci, habituellement habités d'une lueur de joie, de malice et d'arrogance, étaient vides de toute vie. Severus ferma les yeux brièvement et écouta la ministre prendre la parole.

« Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes ici réunis aujourd'hui, le 26 août, pour établir si Sirius Black, ici présent sur le siège de l'accusé, est coupable ou innocent du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et de treize moldus. La lettre d'adieu des Potter nous a amené la preuve que Sirius Black n'était pas leur Gardien du Secret, et ne pouvait donc pas les dénoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Amélia Bones, qui avait été mise au courant de ce qui allait se passer, se leva pour donner sa baguette à Sirius et elle lui demanda le souvenir du jour de son arrestation.

Le Maître des Potions vit Black faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans poser de questions. Amélia récupéra la baguette et mit le souvenir dans une pensine. D'un geste de baguette, le souvenir s'amplifia et tout le monde pu le voir. Severus ainsi que tout le tribunal eut la preuve que le traître de l'Ordre du Phénix était bien Peter lorsqu'il le vit tuer tous les moldus avec sa baguette dans le le vit ensuite se couper un doigt et se transformer en rat, ce qui prouvait l'innocence de Sirius.

Dès que le souvenir prit fin, la ministre bafouilla que Sirius était libre. Severus vit Black être emmené à Sainte Mangouste puis il transplana pour rejoindre Remus et Harry.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, le petit brun était totalement guérit et il put rentrer chez lui. À présent Remus et Severus voulaient qu'il joue dans le salon où ils étaient sûrs qu'il serait toujours surveillé.

Remus s'était mis d'accord avec son compagnon pour héberger Sirius après sa sortie de l'hôpital magique. Severus, quant à lui, ne s'était pas rendu à la réunion de pré-rentrée et avait expliqué à Dumbledore, par hibou, qu'il ne serait pas présent pour des raisons familiales. Le Maître des Potions ne voulait pas lui dire qu'Harry se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en l'homme.

Deux jours plus tard, le petit brun pleurait dans les bras de Remus. Le couple avait dû lui expliquer que son oncle et sa tante allaient être punis pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait mais qu'il allait devoir les revoir aujourd'hui.

« Veux pas... Papa Rem... Te plaît... Veux pas... » Harry regardait le loup garou, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues.

« Je sais mon ange... Je sais... » Remus passa une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon avant de le poser sur son lit pour l'habiller d'un jean noir et d'une chemise vert émeraude.

« Papa Rem ? » Le petit garçon renifla et vit Remus lui mettre ses chaussures.

« Oui Harry ? » Remus lassa doucement les chaussures du petit garçon.

« Vous restez avec moi hein ? Vous ne me laissez pas tout seul avec eux ? » La voix du petit brun tremblait, il essuya ses larmes.

« Bien sûr, mon ange ! Je serai là et papa Sev' aussi ! » Remus se redressa et fit un sourire rassurant à l'enfant.

« Papa Rem ? » Demanda de nouveau Harry en fixant un bout de bois qui sortait de la poche de Remus.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu as un bâton dans ta poche ? »

'Oh oh' pensa Remus. Il décida de commencer à expliquer que la magie existait. De toute façon, ils allaient en avoir besoin pour se rendre au ministère.

« Ce n'est pas un bâton Harry. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? » Remus sourit en voyant Harry lui faire un grand sourire et crier « Oui ! Oui, papa Rém ! »

« Oh je ne sais pas, tu sais, il ne faut en parler à personne. » Le loup garou regarda Harry en faisant semblant d'hésiter.

« Aller ! Promis papa Rém ! Promis je le dirai à personne ! » Le petit garçon sautillait d'excitation.

« D'accord ! » Sourit Remus puis il continua.

« Ce bâton Harry, c'est une baguette magique, regarde ! »Remus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit léviter l'oreiller d'Harry.

Le petit garçon le regarda stupéfié et fini par applaudir.

Remus lui expliqua la différence entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. Il trouvait qu'Harry était trop jeune pour lui expliquer la guerre contre Voldemort et ce que celui-ci avait fait.

Severus les ramena à la réalité du procès lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre vêtu des mêmes vêtements que son fils. Remus secoua la tête et alla rapidement s'habiller. Contrairement aux deux autres hommes de la maison, le loup garou s'habilla d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise rouge foncée également. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla rejoindre son fils et son compagnon. Ensemble, ils utilisèrent la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au ministère de la magie.

Une heure plus tard, Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Son oncle et sa tante lui jetaient des regards noirs et dégoûtés et le petit garçon ne sentait ni la main rassurante de Severus sur son épaule ni la main de Remus qui serrait la sienne. Le petit brun n'écoutait rien du procès et Severus dû le secouer pour le faire réagir.

« Mon cœur! Viens. » Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et marcha lentement jusqu'au siège du témoin. Pendant qu'il marchait, il expliqua au petit garçon qu'il devait raconter tout ce que son oncle et sa tante lui avaient fait, puis il posa le petit garçon sur la chaise trop grande pour lui, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de retourner s'asseoir.

Harry jeta un regard paniqué à ses deux papas avant de fixer ses pieds et de prendre la parole.

« Oncle Vernon... Et tante... Tante Pétunia... Me... Ils me disaient toujours... Que... Que j'étais un monstre et que... J'avais de la chance qu'ils m'aient accepté après... Après l'accident de... De voiture de papa et maman... Que d'autres personnes m'auraient laissé mourir devant leur porte... Et... Et ma... Ma tante venait me... Me donner des claques... Dans mon placard pour... Pour me réveiller... M..Mon... Oncle me frappait tous les soirs quand il rentrait... Et j'avais pas le droit... de manger... des fois... Je... Je restais enfermé plusieurs jours dans mon placard... Et je me faisais frapper parce que je ne pouvais pas faire mes corvées... Je... Quand j'avais 3 ans j'ai appris à cuisiner... Et après je devais toujours faire à manger... Je… Je devais nettoyer la maison et le jardin... Mais Dudley salissait tout et je me faisais disputer à cause de lui... Je... Je … devais mettre les vieux de vêtements de Dudley... Et... » Le petit garçon pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et tremblait comme une feuille. Le voyant dans cet état, Remus et Severus voulaient se précipiter vers leur fils pour le prendre dans leurs bras.

« Merci Harry ! C'était très bien ! Tu peux retourner avec tes papas. » Amélia avait très bien vu que le petit garçon n'en pouvait plus.

Sans attendre le couple alla chercher leur fils qui était resté assis sur la chaise continuant de trembler et pleurer. Ils regagnèrent ensuite rapidement leurs places et le couple fût appelé pour témoigner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir écouté les Dursley et la tante Marge, dont la présence avait déclenché une nouvelle crise de panique chez Harry, Amélia se leva pour donner la décision du jury :

« Les membres du Magenmagot déclarent les Dursley coupables de maltraitances verbales et physiques sur l'enfant Harry James Potter (Rogue/Lupin). Les peines sont les suivantes : Pétunia Dursley, vous êtes condamnée à deux mois de prison à Azkaban. De plus, un sort vous sera jeté pour que vous ne puissiez plus entrer en contact avec le monde sorcier après vos deux mois de prison. Vernon Dursley, vous êtes condamné à 3 mois de prison à Azkaban et tout comme votre épouse, un sort vous sera jeté pour ne plus accéder à notre monde. De plus, un sort sera jeté à votre sœur, Marge Dursley ici présente, pour qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de ce procès et du monde sorcier ! »

Ensuite tout se passa très vite, Pétunia et Vernon furent emmenés par des aurors, un autre transplana avec Marge dans le monde moldu et les membres du Magenmagot quittèrent la salle.

La petite famille sortit de la salle, heureuse que tout ceci soit terminé. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée pour rentrer chez eux par le réseau de cheminettes. Harry continuait de pleurer et de trembler dans les bras de Remus, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, le couple essaya de faire manger le petit brun mais celui-ci refusa tout ce que Remus ou Severus lui donnait. Le couple finit par abandonner et ils décidèrent de prendre Harry avec eux pour la nuit.

Le lendemain toute la famille était épuisée. Harry avait passé la nuit à sangloter et rien de ce que faisait Remus ou Severus ne le rassurait. Le Maître des Potions fut heureux lorsqu'il pût enfin donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve à son fils. Aujourd'hui, c'était journée au lit pour toute la famille.

Deux jours plus tard Harry allait beaucoup mieux et ne pensait déjà plus du tout au procès, il sautillait partout et Severus rit doucement face à l'excitation de son fils. En effet, aujourd'hui Harry allait rencontrer son parrain, Sirius Black, et Remus était partit le chercher. Harry n'attendait qu'une chose : leur retour. Dès qu'il vit les flammes de la cheminée devenir vertes, il arrêta de bouger.

Sirius entra dans le salon de Remus et Severus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les médicomages ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, ils lui avaient donc donné la permission de rentrer chez lui. Il avança vers un enfant aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux vert émeraude. Sirius eu les larmes aux yeux en le voyant, ce petit ressemblait tellement à ses parents.

« Bonjour Harry. » Sirius fit un grand sourire à l'enfant qui le regardait timidement.

« Heu b'jour parrain. » Harry n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Bonjour Severus ! » Sirius salua le Maître des Potions d'un signe de tête et c'est à ce moment-là que Remus apparu dans la cheminée. Ils passèrent alors une agréable journée tous ensemble, même si Severus se forçait à ne pas jeter des répliques cinglante au clébard, comme il aimait l'appeler, devant son fils. Le Maître des Potions avait beau détester l'homme, Sirius restait le parrain d'Harry et Severus faisait passer son fils avant tout.

* * *

Alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ce qui est du prochain, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais l'écrire et le poster. Peut-être la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas... À bientôt, biz !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 7. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Rémus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de 6 ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

PetitLutin22 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

ElwennSnape : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, pour ce qui est couple Rem/Sev', je l'adore ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Lorina : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ais plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

Nathydemon : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ais plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

Brigitte26 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais que ça peut paraître peu mais souviens toi que les moldus ne voient pas les détraqueurs, ils en sont donc beaucoup plus affectés que les sorciers. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Stormtrooper2 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre la relation entre Harry et Sirius et comment elle va se développer, je ne t'en dis pas plus. Concernant les Dursley, comme je l'expliquais au dessus, rappelle toi que les moldus ne voient pas les détraqueurs, ils en sont donc beaucoup plus affectés. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

TeZuKa j : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Concernant Dudley, rappelle toi qu'il ne connaît pas l'existence de la magie, il n'a que 6 ans donc les Dursley cachent la vérité à lui et Harry. Donc pas besoin de sortilège d'amnésie ni de bannissement, voilà j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 7, qui est plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Trois semaines plus tard, Severus avait repris son rôle de professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Il était content d'aller enseigner de nouveau sa matière après deux mois de pause, mais ces quelques semaines, avec sa famille et la dernière où Sirius était là, avaient été parmi les plus belles depuis qu'il était en couple avec Remus.

Au début, il était un peu réticent et froid avec Sirius, mais le Maître des Potions avait finit par apprendre à connaître l'homme et le trouvait sympathique.

Severus rentrait donc tous les week-end dans sa famille et considérait Sirius comme un membre à part entière puisque celui-ci était le parrain d'Harry.

Sirius, lui, avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre bien qu'il arrive parfois qu'il déprime encore.

Harry, quant à lui, avait appris à connaître son parrain et le petit brun l'aimait début, le petit garçon était très timide et se cachait derrière Remus ou Severus mais

tout avait été chamboulé le soir de la pleine lune où Severus était partit avec le loup garou, Sirius gardait donc seul son filleul. L'ancien Gryffondor avait fait des blagues au petit garçon avec différents sorts que les Maraudeurs avaient créés. Harry avait tellement rit qu'il avait failli faire pipi dans son pantalon de pyjama.

Depuis ce jour, Harry était très heureux. Bien sûr, le petit brun était triste quand Severus était à Poudlard mais papa Sev' lui avait promis que lui aussi un jour, il irait à l'école de sorcellerie.

Remus apprenait petit à petit à son fils à lire et le loup garou trouvait que le petit brun se débrouillait plutôt bien.

De jour en jour la petite famille était de plus en plus soudé et Severus filaient le parfait amour, Harry était heureux et se sentait aimé. Il ne faisait plus aucun cauchemar lié à ce qu'il avait vécu chez les Dursley et il semblait les avoir oublié. Sirius se remettait doucement de ses cinq années passées à Azkaban et il avait repris une formation d'Auror.

~5 ans plus tard ~

Harry, qui avait onze ans à présent, se leva en toussant fortement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et voyant que ça n'allait pas mieux, il décida d'en parler à Severus. Il trouva son père en train de faire une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Sirius, qui avait profité de son jour de congé pour venir les voir.

« Hmmm papa Sev' ? » Le petit brun regardait son père avec hésitation.

Severus détourna les yeux du jeu d'échec et fit signe à Sirius d'attendre. Il regarda son fils avec douceur puis inquiétude lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci hésitait.

« Oui Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » La voix de Severus était neutre, il ne voulait pas que son fils perçoive son inquiétude.

« Bah... Je crois que je suis malade... » Harry était mal à l'aise.

Severus fronça les sourcils et fit signe à son fils d'approcher. Il vit le petit brun s'avancer timidement vers lui.

« Alors mon cœur, explique moi tout. »

La voix douce de Severus mit en confiance Harry qui commença à raconter ce qui n'allait pas.

« Papa Sev' j'ai très mal à la poitrine et je tousse fort, je croyais que ça allait passer mais c'est encore pire... » Le petit brun baissa la tête, honteux, de ne pas avoir prévenu ses parents.

Severus sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de diagnostic, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le résultat. Son fils était atteint d'une pneumonie magique, qui, contrairement à la maladie moldue, ne se soignait pas. Tout ce que Severus pouvait faire pour aider son fils était de lui donner des potions pour le soulager momentanément.

« Je reviens tout de suite, Harry. » Severus se leva pour aller chercher plusieurs potions dans son laboratoire.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius se demanda ce que pouvait avoir son filleul pour que le Maître des Potions soit aussi inquiet.

Lorsque Severus revint dans la pièce avec les potions nécessaire, Remus sortit de la cuisine avec des cookies fait-maison et du jus de citrouille frais. Le professeur de potions regarda son compagnon d'un air inquiet puis tendit les potions à Harry qui les bu avec une grimace. Le loup garou se demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il interrogea Sirius du regard, mais il ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui. Il demanderait à Severus plus tard. Il posa les biscuits et la boisson fraîche sur la table du petit salon et s'apprêta à demander à Harry s'il en voulait un lorsqu'un oiseau tapa à la fenêtre de la petite maison.

Le petit garçon sauta d'excitation et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Le hibou entra pour laisser tomber une lettre aux pieds d'Harry et repartir immédiatement. Celui-ci la ramassa et l'ouvrit aussi vite qu'il put, il poussa un petit cri de joie.

« Papa Rém ! Papa Sev' ! Parrain ! C'est ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard ! »

Les trois adultes de la pièce lui firent un grand sourire.

« Super gamin ! Demain, on ira tous sur le Chemin de Traverse, d'accord ? » S'exclama Sirius.

« Oui ! Oui ! » Harry couru vers ses pères. « Aller, s'il vous plaît ! Après-demain, parrain doit retourner travailler. » Fit-il d'une voix suppliante.

« D'accord mon ange ! »Les voix de Remus et Severus étaient teintées d'un petit rire face à l'excitation de leur fils.

Le lendemain, toute la petite famille partit pour le Chemin de Traverse. Harry était fou de joie à l'idée d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires, ce qui n'était pas le cas des trois les avaient mis au courant de la maladie du petit brun et ils savaient tous les trois que cette maladie risquait d'emmener Harry auprès de ses parents biologiques plus tôt que prévu. Quand ? Ils ne savaient pas. Le plus tard possible, ils l'espéraient.

Ils achetèrent les fournitures d'Harry et Sirius accompagna le petit brun lorsqu'il fallut aller chercher sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, le couple était partit chercher un animal de compagnie pour leur fils.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Remus et Severus les attendaient avec à la main une grande cage où il y avait une chouette d'un blanc éclatant. Harry se précipita vers ses pères pour les embrasser et observa la chouette, qu'il décida d'appeler allèrent ensuite manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Ils commandèrent leurs glaces qui étaient, triple boule au chocolat avec chantilly et coulis de chocolat chaud pour Harry, deux boules à la menthe et chantilly pour Severus, triple boule de caramel beurre salée et coulis de chocolat chaud pour Sirius et deux boules au chocolat avec chantilly plus deux boules à la framboise avec coulis de chocolat chaud pour Remus.

Pendant qu'il mangeait sa glace, Harry vit une petite brune aux cheveux broussailleux prendre place seule sur la table d'à-côté. Harry se leva et alla la voir.

« Salut ! Tu es toute seule ? » Dit Harry en souriant.

La jeune fille sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu le garçon s'approcher.

« Heu salut, oui je dois attendre mes parents ici. » Elle sourit au garçon aux yeux verts.

« Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. » Il lui montra d'un signe de tête la table où se trouvaient ses pères et son parrain. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Oh oui je veux bien ! » Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre à sa deuxième question. « Hermione, Hermione Granger et toi ? Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es Harry Potter c'est ça ? »

Le petit brun ne répondit pas, alors qu'une colère sourde se réveillait au fond de lui. Il se rappelait du jour où Severus et Remus lui avaient expliqué comment ses parents étaient réellement morts.~Flash back~

Un peu après le septième anniversaire d'Harry, Remus et Severus étaient dans la cuisine pendant qu'Harry regardait la télé et que Sirius était partit travailler.

« Harry, mon cœur, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Remus.

« Oui papa Rém, j'arrive ! » Le petit brun se rendit dans la cuisine en se demandant pourquoi son père l'appelait.

« Viens, assieds-toi. » La voix de Remus était douce et calme, ce qui rassura le petit garçon. Il alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Severus.

« Harry, est ce que tu sais comment ton papa et ta maman sont morts ? » Lui demanda doucement Severus.

« Oui, oncle Vernon m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que c'est pour ça que j'ai cette cicatrice. » Il monta sa main jusqu'à son front.

« C'est faux chéri. » Remus mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous allons tout t'expliquer. » Continua Remus.

« Avant la mort de tes parents, il y avait un méchant sorcier qui assassinait des gens et c'est lui qui a tué tes parents. Il ne voulait pas tuer ta mère pour qu'elle se rallie à lui mais il voulait te tuer toi et ta mère est morte en te protégeant. Lorsque Voldemort à tenter de faire ce pour quoi il était venu, le sortilège a rebondit le faisant disparaître. C'est le sortilège qui t'a fait cette cicatrice Harry. » La voix de Severus était remplie de tristesse et Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Tu es donc le Survivant. » Continua Remus.

Les membres de la petite famille restèrent serrés les uns contre les autres pendant un long moment.

~Fin du flash back~

Harry refoula sa colère et sourit à la brune.

« Oui, c'est ça. Tu viens ? » Harry la prit par la main et l'emmena à la table.

Pendant qu'Harry était partit à la rencontre d'une petite fille de son âge, Sirius avait expliqué à Remus et Severus que la baguette d'Harry était la sœur jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Le couple avait d'abord été choqué mais cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Ils sourirent lorsqu'ils virent Harry revenir avec la brune vers leur table.

« Alors Harry, peux-tu nous présenter cette jeune fille ? » Demanda Sirius, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Hermione Granger. » Répondit le brun en s'asseyant alors que la brune se mettait à côté de lui.

« Bonjour Hermione, tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ? » Demanda Remus à la petite fille d'une voix douce.

« Oui monsieur. Mes parents et moi avons été très surpris d'apprendre que la magie existait mais je suis très contente. J'ai déjà lu tous les livres de première année et aujourd'hui je suis venue avec mes parents pour acheter d'autres livres Ils sont partit échanger des livres en galions et je dois les attendre ici. » Elle sourit à l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

« Que veux-tu comme glace, Hermione ? » Demanda Severus.

« Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais payer monsieur c'est gentil. Il me reste encore un peu d'argent sur moi. **»** Hermione appréciait déjà beaucoup ces gens.

« J'insiste. Aller, choisis. »

« D'accord, heu comme Harry s'il vous plaît. » Elle fit un grand sourire à l'homme alors qu'il lui commandait sa glace. Elle la savoura doucement et lorsqu'elle la termina, elle vit ses parents arriver.

« Merci pour tout, messieurs ! Harry on s'envoie un hibou, à plus tard ! » Elle leur souritpuis partit rejoindre ses parents, pressée d'acheter ses livres.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry avait échangé de nombreuses lettres avec Hermione et il l'aimait beaucoup. Le petit brun ne comprenait pourquoi il ne guérissait pas malgré les potions de Severus et décida de lui demander des explications. Il trouva ses deux pères enlacés dans le canapé.

« Papa Sev' ? Pourquoi je suis toujours malade, même avec tes potions ? »

Le couple se lança un regard alarmé et décida de lui expliquer son état..

« C'est parce que tu es atteint d'une pneumonie magique Harry. » Lui dit Remus.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Harry inquiet.

« C'est une infection des poumons qui ne fait que grandir. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas la soigner, je peux juste te donner des potions pour te soulager » Lui expliqua Severus.

Harry alla se jeter dans les bras de ses pères en pleurs.

« Ça va me tuer hein ? » Demanda-t-il en sanglotant.

« Oui, c'est possible,mon cœur... mais je te promets de tout faire pour retarder l'infection ! » Lui dit fermement Severus.

En effet, le Maître des Potions avait créé une potion pour retarder la maladie et il était en train de la préparer. Cependant, il fallait laisser reposer longuement la préparation, mais il espérait que cette potion fonctionnerait.

« Merci... » Murmura Harry.

Il savait qu'il devait tout à ses pères et son parrain. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans eux. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, il serait certainement toujours chez son oncle et sa tante qui auraient continués à le maltraiter. Harry était heureux avec sa famille et même s'il était triste que ses vrais parents soient morts, il considérait Remus et Severus comme ses parents, et quoi qu'il arrive ce serait toujours comme ça.

Harry se blottit contre ses pères de peur qu'ils ne s'éloignent et continua de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, il ne voulait pas les quitter. En plus, il commençait a vraiment beaucoup apprécier Hermione. Chaque fois qu'il recevait une lettre de la brune son cœur battait à tout rompre d'excitation mêlée d'une pointe de peur. Harry avait peur que la brune ne le rejette et qu'elle ne finisse par s'éloigner de lui. Il resta toute la soirée contre ses parents et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour ce que ça intéresse, je suis entrain d'écrire une nouvelle fiction et je pense bientôt poster le chapitre 1. Je vous mets le résumé ici, à la prochaine. Biz !

 **Une vie presque normale.**

 **Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle serait la vie d'Harry Potter ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 8. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de 6 ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Ginnymione. Lily : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci aussi.

Stormtrooper2 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il répondra à tes questions.

PetitLutin22 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je sais et j'ai rectifiée certaines choses donc si tu veux les voir retourne lire le dernier chapitre ;). Haha, je ne sais pas encore, le plus loin possible je l'espère. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Yukii27 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Oui comme tu dis, je ne peux pas répondre à ta questions puisque je ne sais pas encore. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Brigitte26 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Elle est d'origine magique, donc ce n'est pas possible. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Nathydemon : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Notre petit Harry n'est pas encore mort voyons, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

En passant : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui choisis. À bientôt, j'espère.

Agathe. Ch : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Merci, c'est gentil. :)

Brigitte26: Re-bonsoir, merci c'est gentil. :)

Fibulala : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Merci c'est gentil. :)

AlineGranger : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci c'est gentil. :)

Mamy83 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Effectivement, merci c'est gentil :)

Chacha folla : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Merci c'est gentil. :)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 8. Je suis enfin de retour et je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, compensera l'attente. Je tiens également à vous remercier pour tout vos messages d'encouragement, vraiment ça fait plaisir ! Sans trop m'étaler sur ma vie, je suis toujours à l'hôpital et je n'ai pas mes cours avec moi, donc dès que je sors j'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire. Je ne peux donc pas vous dire quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien vite pour Harry, le petit s'était levé très tôt et était déjà prêt lorsque Remus et Severus se levèrent. Le couple secoua la tête en voyant que le petit garçon était prêt à partir. Lorsque Sirius entra dans la pièce, après être arrivé par cheminette, il éclata de rire. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris parrain ? » Demanda le petit garçon, croyant que son parrain se moquait de lui.

« Je me rappelle avoir fait exactement comme toi à ton âge. » Rit-il, alors que Severus donnait une potion à Harry. Il l'avait développée en espérant qu'elle repousserait la maladie. Pour le moment, la pneumonie n'avait pas l'air de progresser mais elle était toujours présente.

Remus alla préparer le petit déjeuner avec Sirius pendant que Severus répétait pour la centième fois les précautions à prendre par rapport à la maladie d'Harry. « Je serai là jour et nuit pour toi si tu as besoin, tu connais le mot de passe de mes appartements et en cas d'extrême urgence le miroir à double sens. Si tu veux apprendre à voler, tu dois faire attention et ne pas le faire trop longtemps pour le moment, d'accord ? » Le petit brun hocha la tête et ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner en famille. Harry était heureux que son parrain soit présent pour l'événement : on ne fait pas sa première rentrée à Poudlard tous les jours. Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et prit avec envie l'assiette de pancakes que Sirius lui tendait.

Lorsque l'heure fut enfin arrivée, ils rejoignirent les Granger à la gare du côté moldu et ils passèrent ensemble la barrière pour aller sur la voie 9¾. Harry et Hermione étaient bouche bée devant le Poudlard Express et Sirius rit en voyant leur tête.

Severus serra brièvement son fils, faisant attention à ce que personne ne les voient, puis Remus le serra tellement fort que le petit garçon crut qu'il allait étouffer. Pendant que Sirius disait au revoir à son filleul et que les Granger serraient leur fille, Severus répéta une dernière fois toutes les recommandations à Harry. Lorsque le sifflet du train retentit les deux amis se précipitèrent dans le train, faisant un dernier signe à leurs parents respectifs. Sirius salua Severus et Remus puis transplana chez lui, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Le Maître des Potions embrassa son compagnon qui pleurait puis transplana à Pré-au-Lard, cachant ainsi ses larmes, pour se rendre à Poudlard versune nouvelle année.

Harry et Hermione trouvèrent difficilement un compartiment vide, ils s'installèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Après une trentaine de minutes, alors que les deux amis se demandaient dans quelle maison ils allaient être répartit, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur deux garçons roux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. « Salut vous deux, on peut entrer ? On aime bien faire connaissance avec les nouveaux. » Dirent-ils en chœur.

« Bien sûr ! »Répondit Hermione. « Super, merci ! » Ils prirent place dans le compartiment et se présentèrent. « Je suis Fred Weasley et lui c'est George, mon frère jumeau. »Dit le garçon roux avec le pull bleu en montrant son frère.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent puis Harry se présenta. « Et moi je suis Harry Potter, j'ai été adopté par Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin. Mon vrai nom devrait être Harry James Potter Rogue Lupin mais mes pères ont préféré que je garde mon nom de naissance. » Les jumeaux le regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« QUOI ? Ton père est le bâtard graisseux ! » Crièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Harry leur jeta un regard furieux et quitta le compartiment aussi vite que possible. Pourquoi ces garçons insultaient-ils son père ? Ils ne le connaissaient même pas ! Harry resta dans le couloir un moment avant de revenir dans le compartiment où il vit que les jumeaux le regardaient d'un air désolé.

« Heu... Excuse-nous Harry... On ne voulait pas dire ça... » Ils baissèrent la tête espérant que le brun les pardonne. » À cet instant, la voix d'Harry était dure et froide, ce qui surprit Hermione.

« Heu... Harry, tout le monde appelle Rogue comme ça à Poudlard. On entre en deuxième année donc nous le connaissons... Mais promis on ne l'insultera plus ! » Leurs voix étaient hésitantes comme s'ils avaient peur que Harry ne les tue sur place.

Harry hocha la tête et décida de pardonner aux garçons. Néanmoins, il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde appelait son père ainsi, il décida de lui en parler dès que possible.

La fin du voyage se passa calmement, Harry et Hermione firent connaissance avec les jumeaux et apprirent que ces deux-là étaient de vrais farceurs. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, un homme de la taille d'un géant demanda aux élèves de première année de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le lac noir par barque de quatre. Hermione sourit lorsqu'elle vit Harry regarder partout l'air émerveillé.

« C'est encore plus beau que dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ! » Murmura-t-elle en apercevant le château.

Harry fît glisser sa main sur le dessus de l'eau en souriant.

De retour sur la terre ferme, ils rejoignirent une femme à l'air sévère qu'Harry reconnu comme le professeur McGonagall grâce à la description de Sirius. Elle leur expliqua rapidement l'histoire de Poudlard et des Quatre Maison avec de les diriger vers une petite pièce les laissant seuls. Un garçon roux ressemblant aux jumeaux vint se placer devant Harry.

« Salut, je suis Ron Weasley. » Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos du brun.

« Salut, Harry Potter. » Répondit Harry en tendant la main au roux.

Ron la serra et fit connaissance avec Hermione avant que la directrice des Rouge et Or revienne. McGonagall revint avec un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé et leur fit signe de la suivre pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves de première année avancèrent avec peur, même ceux qui, comme Harry, en savaient déjà beaucoup sur Poudlard. Ils virent le professeur de Métamorphose poser le chapeau sur le tabouret et les élèves sursautèrent lorsqu'une fente se dessina sur le bord du chapeau et qu'il se mit à chanter.

« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'-forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl' figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard,

quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aies pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »

À la fin de la chanson, tous les élèves déjà répartit se mirent à applaudir pendant que le professeur McGonagall déroulait un long rouleau de parchemin. Lorsque le silence se fît, elle commença l'appel.

« Abbot Hannah ! » La petit fille alla timidement s'asseoir sur le tabouret et la directrice adjointe posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Poufsouffle ! » Cria-t-il.

La table des Poufsouffle explosa en applaudissement pendant que la blonde allait rejoindre ses camarades.

« Bones Susan ! » Continua Minerva.

« Poufsouffle ! » Susan se dépêcha de rejoindre Hannah.

La directrice des Gryffondor continua l'appel et arriva rapidement à la lettre G.

« Granger Hermione ! » Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit son amie se précipiter vers le tabouret.

« Serdaigle ! » Hermione rejoignit sa table rapidement et engagea une discussion avec Terry Boot.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son nom être appelé, il avança lentement vers le tabouret en jetant un regard inquiet à son père, qui le rassura d'un signe de tête. Lorsque le chapeau fût posé sur sa tête, une voix résonna.

« Harry Potter, je vois beaucoup de courage. Oui énormément de courage, tu ferais un parfait Gryffondor mais tu es aussi très rusé et la maison Serpentard pourrait t'aider à avoir plus de pouvoir. Tu es également très loyal et travailleur, Poufsouffle t'accueillerait avec honneur, mais tu as aussi toute les qualités d'un Serdaigle... » Harry écouta attentivement le Choixpeau.

« Où veux-tu aller Harry ? » Harry resta choqué un instant avec de se mettre à penser pour lui répondre.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... Mes parents biologiques sont allés à Gryffondor, comme Remus l'un de mes pères adoptif et mon autre père adoptif est allé à Serpentard. Non, je ne sais pas... Choisis, toi. »

« Bon que dirais-tu de... SERPENTARD ! » Lorsque le Choixpeau fut retiré de sa tête, Harry se leva et alla à la table des Serpents. Il s'assit et vit son père qui le regardait avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Ron rejoignit la table des Gryffondor puis un métisse du nom de Blaise Zabini fût répartit à Serpentard. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et ils discutèrent pendant que McGonagall était partit ranger le tabouret et le Choixpeau. Ils devinrent rapidement amis et décidèrent de partager le même dortoir.

Ensuite Dumbledore et se leva et le silence se fit.

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bonjour à tous les autres ! Je tiens à rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. L'accès aux couloirs du troisième étage est strictement interdit, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... »

Harry marmonna quelques choses comme 'espèce de menteur', puis regarda le directeur d'un regard froid. Il ne ferait jamais confiance à cet homme après ce que ses pères lui avaient dit.

~Flash back~

« Papa Rem ! Papa Sev' ! C'est qui ? » Harry, âgé de neuf ans, couru vers Remus et Severus et leur tendit une carte de Chocogrenouille. Ils poussèrent un soupir lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qui était la personne sur la carte.

« Ce monsieur, Harry s'appelle Albus Dumbledore, c'est le directeur de Poudlard. » Commença Remus mais il fut coupé par son fils avant de pouvoir continuer.

« Ah, c'est le patron de papa Sev? » Severus hocha la tête et continua.

« Cet homme n'est pas gentil Harry... » Harry le regarda, inquiet.

« Ah bon ? Bah s'il est méchant pourquoi il est directeur ? »

« Il n'est pas méchant avec les élèves mais il ne voulait pas que tu viennes habiter chez nous.. C'est lui qui t'a mis chez ton oncle et ta tante lorsque tes parents ont été tués. » Expliqua le Maître des Potions.

Harry hocha la tête et décida qu'il ne ferait jamais confiance à Dumbledore.

~Fin du flash back~

Lorsque le vieil homme frappa dans ses mains, les plats apparurent sur la table et Harry se servit généreusement d'un peu de tout. À la fin du repas, Harry était devenu ami avec Théodore Nott et ils décidèrent avec Blaise Zabini de prendre le seul dortoir à trois. En effet contrairement aux Gryffondor, les Serpentard pouvaient choisir leurs dortoirs.

Puis, le préfet de Serpentard les emmena dans leur salle commune. Ils s'installèrent puis discutèrent un peu avant d'aller rapidement se coucher. Ils ne voulaient pas être en retard pour leur premier cours le lendemain.

Harry s'endormit en pensant que sa rentrée dans la fameuse école de magie s'était bien passée.

Le petit brun se réveilla en toussant avant une atroce douleur à la poitrine, il paniqua lorsqu'il réalisa que ça ne se calmait pas. Il se leva difficilement et essaya de sortir de son dortoir, il sursauta et sa panique s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui agripper l'épaule.

Blaise s'était réveillé en entendant quelqu'un tousser, il se retourna dans son lit et vit Harry se lever et se diriger vers la porte du dortoir. Le métisse se leva et attrapa l'épaule de son ami.

« Harry ? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Le garçon était inquiet pour Harry.

« Chercher... Rogue... » À ces mots, le métisse partit en courant et Harry s'écroula au sol pensant qu'il allait s'évanouir, il ferma les yeux essayant de se calmer.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit des tambourinements à la porte de ses appartements. Il s'habilla d'un coup de baguette et alla voir lequel de ces Serpentard avait un problème. Il était inquiet pour ses élèves, mais il était heureux de savoir que ce n'était pas Harry qui avait besoin d'aide, celui-ci serait entré directement dans les appartements. Il mit en place son masque d'impassibilité puis ouvrit la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il monsieur Zabini, pour que vous veniez me déranger à une heure pareille ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide lorsqu'il vit son élève.

« Professeur c'est Harry, il... » Severus ne laissa pas le temps au métisse de terminer sa phrase et alla le plus rapidement possible auprès de son fils. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il se précipita vers le dortoir où le nom de son fils était inscrit. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir un garçon brun, qu'il reconnut comme étant Théodore Nott, au-dessus d'Harry qui toussait violemment sur le sol.

« Harry ! » Severus se baissa et prit son fils dans ses bras pour retourner le plus rapidement possible dans ses appartements. Il posa le petit brun dans le canapé et le secoua légèrement. « Mon ange, tu m'entends ? » La voix de la Terreur des Cachots était remplie d'inquiétude.

« Pa... Papa Sev'... » Chuchota Harry en toussant. Severus, qui avait compris la situation, fît venir à lui deux potions de son laboratoire et tenta de les faire boire au garçon.

Après dix minutes de tentative, il réussit enfin et Harry se redressa en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci... »

Il se leva pour retourner dans son dortoir mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et son père le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Oh mon cœur... Tu vas rester ici pour cette nuit d'accord ? » Le Maître des Potions alla dans sa chambre et posa son fils dans le lit avant de se recoucher. Il embrassa le front de son fils avant de fermer les yeux. Cependant un sanglot les lui fît rouvrir et il posa son regard sur le petit brun.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il. Sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le Serpentard se jeta à cou et continua de sangloter.

« J'ai cru que…que j'allais mou… mourir, j'a… j'arrivais plus... » Severus le prit contre lui et le berça doucement en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes, pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité.

Lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta de pleurer et s'endormit, l'aube se levait doucement. La Terreur des Cachots se leva et laissa son fils dormir un peu. Même si celui-ci avait très peu dormi, Severus devrait le réveiller une demi-heure plus tard pour qu'il assiste à ses cours.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était dans son dortoir en train de se préparer. Il avait passé du temps à rassurer Théo et Blaise sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il ne voulait pas leur dire pour sa maladie, personne à part ses pères et son parrain ne devait savoir. Une fois prêt, il alla déjeuner avec ses amis.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. À la prochaine, biz.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 9. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de 6 ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Stormtrooper2 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Oui peut être mais comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre il n'est pas encore prêt. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.:)

ElwennSnape : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! La voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. :)

PetitLutin22 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Harry n'est pas prêt pour le moment... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Lorina : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

AnnabethLissa : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je ne peux pas répondre tout de suite à tes questions. ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.:)

Nathydemon : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Mdrrr tu peux me faire ta liste si tu veux mais les tuer ne soignera pas Harry malheureusement... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Mamy 83 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Merci pour tout vraiment c'est gentil et ça me fais plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 9. Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente d'à peu pré trois semaines je pense. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, compensera l'attente. Je suis sortit de l'hôpital et j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire donc moins de temps pour écrire. J'ai d'autres fictions en cours et c'est difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire, je ne peux donc pas vous dire quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, Harry alla saluer Ron et les jumeaux à la table des Gryffondors avant d'aller saluer sa meilleure amie à la table des Serdaigles.

« Salut Hermione ! » Dit-il en souriant.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant les cernes sous les yeux du Serpentard.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de retourner à la table des Serpents pour s'asseoir entre Blaise et Théo. Les trois amis discutèrent tout en mangeant et furent interpellés par une voix froide, crainte par tout Poudlard.

« Vos emplois du temps messieurs ! » Le Maître des Potions leur tendit trois parchemins et un éclair d'inquiétude imperceptible passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regarda son fils.

Ils le remercièrent et Harry sourit à son père avant de regarder ses cours.

~Emploi du temps de Serpentard : première année~

Lundi :

8h-10h : Potions (en commun avec la maison Gryffondor).

10h-12h : Métamorphose (en commun avec la maison Serdaigle).

12h-13h30 : Déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

13h30-15h : Temps libre.

15h-16h : Vol (en commun avec la maison Gryffondor).

16h-18h : Temps libre.

19h-20h :Dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Mardi :

8h-10h : Sortilèges (en commun avec la maison Poufsouffle).

10h-12h : Temps libre.

12h-13h30 : Déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

14h-16h : Défense contre les Forces du Mal (en commun avec la maison Serdaigle).

16h-18h : Histoire de la magie.

19h-20h : Dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Mercredi :

8h-10h : Botanique (en commun avec la maison Poufsouffle).

10h-12h : Potions.

12h-13h30 : Déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

14h-16h : Métamorphose (en commun avec la maison Gryffondor).

16h-18h : Temps libres.

19h-20h : Dîner dans la Grande Salle.

22h-23h : Astronomie (en commun avec la maison Serdaigle).

Jeudi :

8h-10h : Défense contre les Forces du Mal (en commun avec toutes les maisons ).

10h-12h : Sortilèges.

12h-13h30 : Déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

14h-15h : Vol (en commun avec la maison Poufsouffle).

15h-16h : Temps libre.

16h-18h : Histoire de la magie (en commun avec la maison Serdaigle).

19h-20h : Dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Vendredi :

8h-9h : Temps libre.

9h-10h : Sortilèges (en commun avec la maison Poufsouffle).

10-12h : Métamorphose (en commun avec la maison Serdaigle).

12h-13h30 : Déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

14h-16h : Défense contre les forces du mal (en commun avec la maison Gryffondor).

16h-18h : Potions.

19h-20h : Dîner dans la Grande Salle.

À noter : Les repas sont compris entre les horaires données, les élèves qui souhaitent donc quitter la Grande Salle, avant l'heure fixée, sont libres de le faire.

Harry releva la tête de son emploi du temps, l'air satisfait. Il mangea rapidement un dernier toast avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son premier cours de l'année, accompagné de Théo et Blaise.

Arrivés devant la salle de potions qui se trouvait dans les cachots, Harry entama une discution avec Ron et fit la connaissance de Dean Thomas qui, lui, semblait un peu réticent à parler avec un Serpentard.

Tous les Gryffondor ou presque sursautèrent lorsque le Maître des Potions leur ordonna d'entrer d'une voix froide.

Une fois entrés dans la pièce, Harry se plaça à côté de Blaise pendant que Théodore se mettait avec une blonde de Serpentard, Daphné Greengrass.

La Terreur des Cachots afficha une potion au tableau et leur expliqua froidement plusieurs règles de sécurité. Pendant que les élèves préparaient leur potion, Severus repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit précédente. Il pouvait dire que cette rentrée commençait mal pour son fils... Lorsqu'Harry était repartit dans son dortoir, il avait utilisé un miroir à double sens relié à celui de Remus pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Severus avait cru que le loup garou allait faire un malaise tellement il était pâle, mais une fois le choc passé Remus avait voulu se rendre à Poudlard pour voir comment allait Harry. Severus l'avait rassuré et lui avait promis de perfectionner la potion le plus rapidement possible.

Il regarda ses élèves un par un et remarqua que le chaudron d'un Gryffondor dégageait une épaisse fumée, il s'approcha et vida le chaudron de celui-ci pour éviter une catastrophe.

« 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ce soir, monsieur Londubat ! » Asséna-t-il.

Harry, qui était concentré sur sa potion, sursauta en entendant son père sermonner un Gryffondor. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi. Était ce pour ça que les jumeaux l'avait appelé 'Bâtard Graisseux' ? Harry le comprenait, Severus lui avait toujours dit que les potions était un art compliqué et dangereux, voilà pourquoi il était si strict avec ce Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas que ses élèves ne soient blessés... Mais les autres ne comprenaient pas, voilà pourquoi ils utilisaient ce surnom débile. Harry secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur sa potion, il ne tenait pas à subir les foudres de son père adoptif.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement et chaque élève rendit une fiole de la potion qu'ils venaient de préparer. Harry prit tout son temps pour sortir et dit à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait en Métamorphose. Une fois tout le monde sortit de la classe, il s'approcha doucement de son père. Celui-ci n'avait cessé de le regarder, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, presque imperceptible.

« Papa Sev ? » Demanda-t-il en attrapant doucement la main du Maître des Potions.

« Harry... Tu m'as tellement fait peur la nuit dernière... » Souffla-t-il.

Harry se sentit coupable et fixa le bout de ses chaussures. Son père était inquiet à cause de lui... Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il s'inquiète. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur avant de relever la tête.

« Désolé... Je suis désolé... » Murmura-t-il. Il embrassa rapidement la joue de son père avant de partir en courant vers son prochain cours.

Le Serpentard rejoignit Blaise, Théo et Hermione tout juste avant que McGonagall ne les fasse entrer. Cette fois, Harry se mit à côté d'Hermione et Blaise se mit avec Théo.

La directrice des Gryffondor leur expliqua en quoi consistait la Métamorphose avant de leur distribuer à chacun une allumette et de leur demander de la transformer en aiguille.

Hermione réussit sa métamorphose du premier coup et reçu 20 points pour sa maison. Harry, lui, y arriva au bout du quatrième essai puis écouta vaguement Hermione lui raconter le métier de dentiste de ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à sa maladie et le détail le plus terrifiant lui revint en mémoire, à cet instant. Une seule phrase résonnait dans son esprit, il allait en mourir .

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Blaise, Théo, Hermione et la directrice des rouges et ors fixaient Harry, qui était toujours dans la même position depuis qu'il avait transformé son allumette. C'est à dire le dos raide et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Hermione, qui s'inquiétait qu'Harry ne lui réponde pas, lui secoua violemment l'épaule, espérant le faire réagir. Elle sourit de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit sursauter et regarder partout autour de lui.

« Monsieur Potter ! Sortez tout de suite de ma salle de classe avant que je ne retire des points à Serpentard ! » Dit sévèrement la professeur de métamorphose cachant de cette façon son inquiétude.

Harry s'empressa de sortir pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, suivi de ses amis. Ils allèrent à leurs tables respectives et mangèrent tout en discutant. Théo et Blaise évitèrent de poser des questions à Harry car ils sentaient qu'il leur en parlerait au moment venu.

À la table des professeur, Poppy Pomfresh discutait discrètement avec Severus Rogue.

« Severus ? S'est-il passé quelque chose avec Harry ce matin ? » Demanda-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Non. Pourquoi ? » Il préférait garder sous silence la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son fils après le cours.

« Hé bien... Minerva m'a dit qu'Harry était très étrange dans son cours, dès qu'il a réussit à transformer son allumette, il semblerait qu'il se soit perdu dans ses pensés. À la fin du cours, il n'avait pas bougé et ne leur répondait pas. Seul le fait que miss Granger lui ait secoué l'épaule l'a fait réagir. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Severus passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, devenus gras à cause des vapeurs de potions. Il allait devoir expliquer la situation à l'infirmière ainsi qu'aux autres professeurs si jamais ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente devait se reproduire lors d'un cours. Ce n'était qu'une précaution, mais Severus ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son fils. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que celui-ci lui en voudrait d'en avoir parlé à d'autres personnes.

« Je vous expliquerai Poppy. Venez ce soir dans mon bureau avec les autres professeurs . Surtout, n'en dites rien au directeur, il n'a pas besoin de savoir ceci. Ah !J'oubliais ! Je dois reporter la retenue de Londubat à demain soir. » Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son assiette, mettant ainsi fin ainsi à la conversation. Il termina son repas en silence.

L'infirmière se posait des questions mais respecta la décision de Severus. Il se leva et alla informer Minerva que la retenue de son élève était reportée pendant que l'infirmière partait vers l'infirmerie.

Quelques heures plus tard, en milieu d'après midi, le directeur de Poudlard faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, réfléchissant à un moyen de se rapprocher d'Harry Potter. Il devait absolument obtenir sa confiance, le garçon était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort et il voulait le surveiller. Après tout il était le plus grand mage blanc, il devrait trouver un moyen de tuer son ancien élève.

À 20h30 Severus attendait ses collègues dans son bureau, il soupira lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Entrez. » Dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Bonsoir Severus. Les autres ne vont pas tarder, nous ne voulions pas arriver tous en même temps vu que vous ne vouliez pas que le directeur soit présent, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

« J'ai mes raisons Poppy. » Répondit simplement le Maître des Potions en faisant apparaître une chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les autres étaient arrivés et Severus venait de jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce avant de fermer la porte à l'aide d'un autre sortilège.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire ce soir est strictement confidentiel. Je vais donc devoir vous demander de prêter un serment magique, afin d'éviter que toute information ne soit divulguée. » Commença-t-il.

Ils étaient surpris que le Maître des potions leur fasse cette demande mais ils acquiescèrent néanmoins et firent ce qui était demandé.

« Bien. Alors comme vous le savez tous, je suis le père adoptif d'Harry Potter et quelques semaines avant la rentrée j'ai découvert qu'il est atteint d'une pneumonie magique... »

Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, laissa échapper un petit cri et plaqua une main sur sa bouche sous les yeux des autres professeurs qui ne savaient pas ce qu'était une pneumonie magique.

« Une pneumonie magique est une maladie causée par une infection des poumons. Elle ne se soigne pas contrairement à la maladie moldu. Les symptômes sont de fortes douleurs dans la poitrine accompagnées de toux et, à un certain stade de la maladie de fortes fièvres. » Expliqua-t-elle après avoir vu tous les regards se poser sur elle.

« Oh Merlin... Severus ne me dites pas que... » Demanda Minerva, choquée de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

« Ce que vient d'expliquer Poppy est vrai. J'ai créé une potion qui aide à retarder la maladie mais après ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, il faut que je l'améliore. » Dit-t-il en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que risquait Harry s'il échouait.

« Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? » Demanda l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils, se sentant concernée par la santé d'un élève.

Severus soupira avant d'expliquer les récents événements et les professeurs comprirent enfin pourquoi ils étaient tous réunis.

« En tout cas, sachez que malade ou pas, monsieur Potter reste un élève il n'aura donc aucun traitement de faveur de ma part. » S'exclama Filius Flitwick, le professeur de Sortilège et directeur de maison des Serdaigle.

« Je vous en remercie Filius ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Harry soit traité différemment parce qu'il est malade. » Répondit Severus.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une fois seul, Severus prit son miroir magique relié à celui de son fils et l'activa.

« Papa Sev ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Harry en fermant les rideaux de son lit avant de jeter un sort de silence autour de lui.

« On m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé durant le cours du professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure. Mais dis moi, a quoi pensais-tu après pour ne pas entendre la sonnerie de fin de cours ? » Demanda calmement Severus.

Harry ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et répondit à son père en les rouvrant.

« Tu le sais... »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il l'avait su depuis le début. Il hocha la tête avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

Cette fois, le brun laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues.

« Tu as... Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! Je ne voulais pas... Personne ne doit savoir... » Harry désactiva son miroir coupant ainsi la communication avant de se rouler en boule et de murmurer « Personne ne doit savoir » comme une litanie.

Severus réactiva le miroir tentant de joindre de nouveau son fils mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il ferma les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Il savait qu'Harry ne réagirait pas de la bonne manière mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi violente. Il rouvrit les yeux perdu dans ses pensées.

Remus entra dans le bureau de son compagnon après être arrivé par la cheminée, pour trouver un Maître des Potions fixant un point invisible sur son bureau.

« Sev' ? » Demanda Remus inquiet.

Devant le manque de réaction de celui-ci, le loup garou posa une main sur son épaule, pour se retrouver un instant plus tard avec la baguette de Severus enfoncée dans la joue .

« Désolé Rem ... » Severus baissa sa baguette et invita Remus dans ses appartements.

« Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu pensais quand je suis arrivé ? » Demanda le loup garou confortablement installé dans les bras de son amant, lui même installé dans le canapé noir du salon.

« Harry... J'ai dû prévenir les autres professeurs et Poppy de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore ne peut pas savoir, je leur ai fait faire un serment magique. Bien entendu je l'ai dit à Harry et... »

« Il t'en veux. »Termina Remus.

Severus hocha la tête et le loup garou continua.

« Laisse lui le temps d'accepter le fait qu'ils sachent... Tu sais que c'est très dur pour lui, je m'inquiète beaucoup. » Remus soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux du Maître des Potions avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il savait que Severus voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leur fils et comprenait pourquoi il en avait parler au reste du corps enseignant. Il espérait seulement qu'Harry comprendrait rapidement lui aussi.

Les deux amants s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, chacun dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain, Blaise et Théodore se lançaient des regards inquiets tout en regardant le lit à baldaquin d'Harry, en espérant que celui-ci ouvrirait ses rideaux rapidement.

En effet, les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes et leur ami n'était toujours pas levé. Les deux autres Serpentard étaient allé prendre leur petit déjeuner en pensant que celui-ci allait se lever. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient terminés, Harry n'était toujours pas monté, ils avaient donc décidés d'aller le voir.

Blaise tira de nouveau sur les rideaux mais ceux-ci refusèrent de s'ouvrir.

« Harry bordel ! On va être retard pour le cours de Sortilèges ! » Cria le métisse mi agacé mi inquiet que leur ami ne réponde pas.

« Je vais chercher Rogue. » S'exclama Théo avant d'aller chercher leur directeur de maison.

Blaise, quant à lui, tenta pour la centième fois de faire sortir Harry de son lit. Il sursauta lorsque le Maître des Potions entra dans le dortoir d'un pas rapide, baguette à la main.

Severus ordonna aux deux Serpentard d'aller en cours et ouvrit les rideaux du lit d'un coup de baguette. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur, Harry était roulé en boule au dessus de ses couvertures, les yeux rouges et bouffis de larmes.

Doucement, Maître des Potions s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras en murmurant des excuses.

Harry noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de son père et sanglota.

« Pa...Pa Sev... Je... Je... Veux pas... Te plaît... »

« Je suis là mon ange, je suis là... » Severus serra un peu plus son fils contre lui.

« Je veux... Pas... Pas mourir... Te plaît... » Pleura Harry en mettant sa tête dans les cheveux soyeux de son père.

« Je sais mon cœur... Je sais, je ferai tout pour empêcher ça... Je te le promets mon cœur. » Murmura Severus d'une voix douce.

Il sentit Harry se détendre et il remarqua que celui-ci venait de s'endormir, il supposa qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Il déposa doucement le garçon dans son lit avant de le recouvrir de ses couvertures et de l'embrasser sur le front. Le Maître des Potions profita du fait qu'il n'avait pas de cours à assurer pour rester auprès de son fils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps de celui-ci pour constater que celui-ci n'avait que le cours de Sortilège dans la matinée. Il passa une main dans les mèches noires du garçon en l'observant dormir.

Théodore et Blaise, de leur côté, n'écoutaient rien de ce que le petit professeur Flitwick leur expliquait.

« Tu crois qu'il est blessé ? » Demanda le métisse à voix basse.

« Je sais pas, mais ses rideaux étaient fermés par un sort, je pense qu'il voulait être seul » Répondit Théo.

« Il est bizarre tu trouves pas ? » Comme seule réponse Théo haussa les sourcils et Blaise poursuivit.

« Bah la nuit de la rentrée il arrêtait pas de tousser, hier il était bizarre en Métamorphose et là ce matin il nous répondait pas... » Expliqua le métisse.

« Écoute. Je ne mêle pas de ses affaires, s'il veut nous parler de quelque chose, il le fera. Mais sois sûr qu'il ne le fera pas si tu commences à le harceler de questions. » Répondit calmement le brun, tandis que Blaise hochait la tête.

« T'as raison. À la fin du cours, on fonce voir s'il va bien. »

« Bonne idée »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. À la prochaine, biz.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 10. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de 6 ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Nathydemon : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je te fournirai tout ça avec plaisir haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Lorina : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aies plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira. :)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 10. Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente de plus d'un mois. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, compensera l'attente. Je suis en vacance donc j'ai un plus le temps d'écrire mais je reprends bientôt les cours, je ne peux donc pas vous dire quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Dès que la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours de Sortilèges retentit, Blaise et Théo sortirent rapidement pour aller voir comment allait Harry. Une fois dans la salle commune, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir et lorsque Blaise ouvrit la porte, il fut surprit de voir leur directeur de maison en train de regarder Harry dormir. Le métisse donna un coup de coude à Théo, qui était devenu rouge tomate en voyant la Terreur des Cachots .

En effet, lorsque le brun était allé chercher le Maître des Potions, il avait surprit avec celui-ci un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux étrangement dorés. L'homme ne l'avait pas remarqué et avait embrassé la nuque du directeur des Serpentard.

« Hé bien, entrez messieurs. » Dit Severus en les remarquant à la porte du dortoir.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Blaise en allant s'installer sur son lit suivit de Théo.

« Oui. Il se repose, c'est tout. » Répondit le Maître des Potions en plantant son regard dans celui du métisse.

« Monsieur ? Vous êtes vraiment son père ? Adoptif, je veux dire ? » Demanda Théodore, toujours aussi rouge que lorsqu'il avait vu son professeur dans ses appartements. Il était curieux, Harry leur avait dit que Rogue était l'un de ses pères adoptifs et le brun voulait savoir si c'était vrai.

« Oui, monsieur Nott, et l'homme que vous avez vu tout à l'heure est son deuxième père adoptif. Mais vous êtes un Serpentard, tout comme vous, monsieur Zabini. Je compte donc sur vous pour ne pas divulguer ces informations, ou il se pourrait que les cachots brillent plus que jamais. » Répondit calmement la Terreur des Cachots avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de son fils et de quitter le dortoir dans une envolée de cape.

Théodore et Blaise, qui étaient tous les deux devenus pâles à l'idée de nettoyer les cachots, préférèrent changer de sujet de conversation et jouer à la Bataille Explosive en attendant qu'Harry se réveille.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Théo et Blaise était partit manger dans la Grande Salle, Harry se réveilla doucement. Le brun décida d'aller prendre une douche et de sauter le repas, il ne voulait pas aller dans la Grande Salle pour voir tous les professeurs le fixer avec pitié.

Alors qu'il était sous le jet d'eau brûlante, il se promit une chose : ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse à ceux qui l'entouraient, sauf sa famille. Il appartenait à la maison Serpentard après tout et il allait s'en montrer digne.

Une fois prêt, il descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Théo et Blaise avant d'aller en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'y avait plus qu'une personne présente, un garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux gris d'acier. Harry le connaissait déjà puisque le blond était le filleul de Severus mais même si le brun avait essayé de devenir son ami, le blond l'avait rejeté à chaque fois. Drago Malefoy restait Drago Malefoy après tout.

« Tiens, Potter la marmotte ! » S'exclama le blond d'une voix moqueuse en voyant Harry s'asseoir sur un canapé de la salle commune.

« Drago. » Répondit calmement Harry. Avec les années, il avait comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre le blond.

« Comme ça, tu te permets de sécher des cours parce que Severus est ton père ? Tu tombes bien bas Potter. »

« Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi tu pourrais me dire ce que vous avez étudié ce matin ? » Demanda le brun alors que le blond le fixait avec agacement.

« Tu n'avais qu'à être présent ! » Grogna-t-il en se levant pour dominer Harry de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » Cria Harry, perdant son calme.

« Oh que si je comprends, je comprends que tu n'es qu'un fainéant qui sèche des cours pour faire la grasse matinée ! Et je ne laisserai pas le monstre que tu es salir l'image de la maison Serpentard. » Dit-il d'une voix froide en s'avançant dangereusement vers le brun.

« Monstre... » Murmura Harry tout bas. D'un coup ses souvenirs ressurgirent. Son oncle Vernon le frappait encore et encore en lui criant qu'il était un monstre, que ses parents était mort à cause de lui et que tout le monde autour de lui mourrait. Une gifle, un coup de pied, un coup de ceinture, il se faisait jeter dans les escaliers. Tout recommençait.

Ce Sang Mêlé de Potter énervait vraiment Drago et le blond était heureux de le voir trembler ainsi devant lui, il avait enfin réussit à le faire redescendre de son piédestal. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se lassa et il fronça les sourcils lorsque le brun commença à crier comme s'il souffrait. Il lui prit l'épaule et le secoua fortement.

« Hé Potter ! Qu'est ce que t'as ? » Cria-t-il un peu paniqué. Après tout, il ne tenait pas à se faire tuer par son parrain.

Harry reprit enfin conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et s'éloigna de Drago aussi vite que possible, quittant la salle commune, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Potter ! » Cria Drago en l'attrapant par le bras et le faisant entrer de nouveau dans la salle commune.

« T'es fou ?! Qu'est ce que t'as à trembler comme ça ? » Continua-t-il.

Harry s'arracha de la poigne du blond et tenta de contrôler ses tremblements.

« Ne parles de ça... À personne ! Et surtout pas à mon père ! » Asséna-t-il d'une voix froide, bien que tremblante.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond acquiesça et quitta la salle commune laissant Harry seul.

Le brun se détendit et ses tremblements cessèrent peu de temps avant que Théo et Blaise n'entrent dans la pièce. Il sourit aux deux garçons, prit son sac et ils allèrent en défense avec le professeur Quirell.

Pendant toute la durée du cours, sa cicatrice n'avait cessé de le picoter et il fut heureux lorsque le professeur les autorisa à sortir.

Harry trouva que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était inintéressant, il laissa Blaise et Théo parler de Quidditch tandis qu'il recopiait avec peine ce que racontait le professeur Binns.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry s'était isolé de tout le monde. Il ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et s'était plongé dans le travail scolaire.

En effet sa pneumonie avait provoqué une nouvelle crise, mais cette fois il avait refusé d'aller voir Severus et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain en jetant un sort de silence autour de la pièce.

Depuis ce jour, il restait seul et ignorait les regards inquiets de son père et ceux de ses amis. Il avait même refusé de répondre aux lettres de Remus et Sirius et s'arrangeait pour s'éclipser à chaque fois qu'il était seul avec Severus. Cependant ses crises se répétaient et il lui arrivait de louper plusieurs heures de cours en restant enfermé dans la salle de bain de son dortoir.

Deux semaines plus tard, c'est un Severus plus inquiet que jamais qui entra dans le dortoir de son fils. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'allait plus du tout en cours et qu'il n'allait plus non plus aux repas dans la Grande Salle.D'après Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, son fils passait son temps dans la salle de bain du dortoir. De plus le Maître des Potions devait gérer un loup garou et un chien de plus en plus inquiets que le garçon ne leur réponde pas.

Sans chercher, il déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain à l'aide de la magie et l'ouvrit brusquement en brisant ce qui semblait être un charme de silence.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ROGUE LUPIN ! » Hurla-t-il essayant de cacher son inquiétude par de la colère.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il chercha son fils et le remarqua au sol près de la douche. Oubliant sa colère, il se précipita vers son fils adoptif et pâlit en entendant la respiration sifflante et faible de celui-ci.

Lentement, il le prit dans ses bras et alla rapidement dans ses appartements. Une fois arrivé, il déposa son fils dans le canapé et appela d'urgence l'infirmière à l'aide de la poudre de Cheminette.

« Bonjour Severus ! Qu'est ce qui... Oh mon dieu ! » Poppy se précipita vers le petit brun pour constater son état.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit connaissance, une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit. Il gémit de douleur et tenta de mieux respirer, il entendit deux voix lointaines mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ce devait encore être Blaise et Théo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne demandait pas d'aide mais à l'heure qu'il était, il incapable de se lever. Son corps convulsa et il sombra à nouveau.

Lorsque Severus entendit son fils tousser et gémir, il se précipita sur lui bousculant l'infirmière sans s'excuser.

« Oh mon cœur... Tu m'entends ? Harry, est ce que tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant la main de son fils.

Lorsque l'infirmière vit le garçon convulser, elle tenta d'éloigner Severus mais celui-ci refusait de coopérer. N'ayant pas le choix, elle stupéfixa le Maître des Potions et tenta d'arrêter les convulsions du Serpentard. Elle soupira lorsque le garçon repartit dans les ténèbres où il était plongé et réanima Severus, pour se retrouver une seconde plus tard avec une baguette enfoncée dans la poitrine .

« Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! » Exigea-t-il d'une voix froide. À cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : expulser cette femme de ses appartements. Mais il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de soins et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre l'infirmière à baissa alors lentement sa baguette et regarda son fils.

C'est donc une infirmière effrayée qui expliqua la situation à la Terreur des Cachots.

« Il semblerait que la pneumonie ait gagné beaucoup de terrain, je crains, malheureusement, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Harry... » Dit-elle, désolée.

« SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! » Hurla le Maître des Potions, sa magie faisant exploser la table en verre du salon.

L'infirmière ne se fit pas prier et quitta les appartements à toutes jambes, pendant que Severus allait chercher une fiole de la potion qu'il avait améliorée pour Harry et qu'il lui avait fait parvenir tous les jours depuis qu'il l'évitait. Apparemment son fils n'avait pas prit la potion vu l'état dans lequel il était à l'heure actuel.

Il l'a donna à son fils tant bien que mal, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée et d'appeler Remus en urgence. Le Maître des Potions s'en voulait tellement. Il n'avait pas su veiller sur son fils au point que celui-ci aurait pu mourir dans cette salle de 'il avait vu qu'Harry l'évitait, il avait pensé qu'il couvait trop le garçon mais il avait eu tort.

« Harry ! » Cria Remus en sortant de la cheminée, ce qui eu pour effet de sortir Severus de ses pensées.

Severus donna une potion nutritive au petit brun et se tourna vers son compagnon qui était figé devant la cheminée.

« On risque de le perdre... La pneumonie a gagné beaucoup trop de terrain... » Murmura-t-il.

Le loup garou poussa un cri désespéré et se jeta sur le Maître des Potions, en pleurs.

Celui-ci le serra contre lui, comprenant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« Je vais tout faire pour le sauver, d'accord ? Nous allons devoir lui donner la potion toutes les heures. D'ailleurs, il faut tout de suite que j'en prépare un stock. Veille sur lui. » Il embrassa son compagnon puis se dirigea rapidement dans son laboratoire pour préparer la potion. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, non, il ne pouvait pas ! Perdre Lily avait déjà été beaucoup trop dur à surmonter.

Remus avança lentement vers son fils en le regardant comme s'il allait se briser d'une minute à l'autre. Il s'assit devant le canapé et caressa la joue pâle de son fils, les yeux fixés sur le petit Serpentard.

Harry fût tiré des ténèbres par plusieurs voix. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient mais il était sûr de les connaître. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir à qui elles appartenaient et il sursauta en voyant ses pères et son parrain penchés sur lui.

« Hey gamin ! Comment ça va ? » Demanda Sirius en le fixant avec inquiétude.

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Comment ça allait ? Il ne savait pas trop, il avait mal à la poitrine mais c'était supportable. Il se redressa mais fût vite repoussé par Severus.

« Reste allongé ! Dors, nous parlerons plus tard. » Le Maître des Potions lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve et soupira lorsqu'il vit son fils plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

« Une semaine ! » Soupira Remus, fatigué.

« Je sais, mais nous avons de la chance qu'il ait reprit connaissance ! » Répliqua Severus.

« Et c'est grâce à toi Severus. Sans ta potion, il aurait rejoint James et Lily depuis longtemps. » Dit Sirius calmement.

Le Maître des Potions s'éloigna de son fils et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Nous avons de la chance que Dumbledore ne soit au courant de rien, énormément de chance. Si jamais il venait à apprendre qu'Harry a cette fichu pneumonie... Bref, je ne fais plus confiance à ce vieux fou. » Souffla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Minerva McGonagall entra dans le bureau directorial et prit place sur une chaise.

« Bonjour Albus. Je viens vous voir pour une affaire importante. Elle ne concerne pas un de mes lions mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Hé bien Minerva, de qui s'agit-il ? » Demanda le vieux directeur bien qu'il ait déjà une petite idée de qui était l'élève dont voulait lui parler la directrice des Gryffondor.

« Monsieur Potter ne s'est pas montré dans ma salle de classe depuis deux semaines ! Et il ne s'est pas montré dans la Grande Salle non plus, je trouve ça inquiétant. » Dit-elle en prenant la tasse de thé qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

« Hum, en avez vous parlez avec Severus ? » Demanda-t-il en maudissant intérieurement le professeur des Potions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Potter mais si cela pouvait l'aider à s'en débarrasser, il allait laisser les choses se faire.

« Il refuse de m'adresser la parole et me jette des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'il me voit. J'espérais que vous pourriez faire quelque chose. Que le garçon soit son fils adoptif est une chose mais qu'il le laisse délibérément sécher les cours, c'est inacceptable ! » S'écria la professeur de Métamorphose.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Minerva. Je vais tenter de régler cette affaire au plus vite. » Il sourit avant de prendre un bonbon au citron qui se trouvait dans une coupelle sur son bureau.

La directrice des Gryffondor hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Elle avait voulu expliquer que le garçon était malade mais ce fichu serment l'en avait empêché. Agacée, elle prit sa forme d'Animagus et fila dans ses appartements.

Severus s'était assoupit dans un canapé du salon. Durant les derniers jours, il s'était refusé une seule minute de sommeil, il devait rester éveillé au cas où... Mais maintenant, Harry avait reprit connaissance et il semblait tiré d'affaire.

Le Maître des Potions fût réveillé en sursaut par la voix du directeur de Poudlard qui provenait de la cheminée. Sans attendre, Severus pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée avant de se rappeler que l'homme ne pouvait pas entrer dans ses appartements. Toujours la baguette à la main, il se dirigea vers la cheminée avant d'y jeter une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et de crier sa destination.

« Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard ! »

Il entra dans le bureau, le corps raide, et fixa le directeur.

« Bien le bonjour Severus ! » Fit le vieil homme d'un ton joyeux.

« Comment va Harry ? Il semblerait que ce cher enfant ait décidé de ne plus assister aux cours, comme les autres élèves de ce château. » Poursuivit-il.

« Harry est vivant et il reprendra les cours lorsque je le dirais. Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'assurerai qu'il ait rattrapé tous les cours qu'il a manqué. » Répondit le Maître des Potions d'une voix froide en mettant en place ses boucliers d'occlumancie.

« Hum, il n'aurait pas de retard à rattraper s'il suivait les cours. Puis-je savoir à quoi sont dû ses absences ? » Demanda-t-il calmement même si le professeur de Potions commençait à l'énerver à ne pas lui donner de détails.

« Non. Cela ne vous regarde pas, mais j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Est-ce tout ? » Demanda Severus d'un ton polaire.

S'avouant provisoirement vaincu, le directeur hocha la tête. De toute façon, il finirait bien par obtenir ses réponses.

Sans perdre de temps, le Maître des Potions quitta la pièce pour retourner dans ses appartements et raconter son entrevue avec le directeur à Remus et Sirius.

Blaise et Théo étaient dans leur dortoir en train de jouer à la bataille explosive.

« Tu crois qu'il est mort ? » Demanda le métisse.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est le fils de Rogue. » Répondit Théodore en retournant une de ses cartes.

« Je sais bien mais quand même ! Il est resté enfermé dans la salle de bain un bout de temps. » Blaise soupira en voyant qu'il avait perdu la partie.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Fais confiance à Rogue, il ne laisserait pas son fils mourir. » S'exclama Théo en rangeant les cartes.

« T'as raison, il va falloir que Malefoy arrête de lancer des rumeurs comme ça. » Le métisse jeta son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir de la salle commune, immédiatement suivit de Théo.

« À part les Serpentard et peut être les Poufsouffle, tu me diras qui le croit. » Ricana Théo en montant les escaliers pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

« Ouais, n'empêche... » Blaise s'interrompit lorsque les escaliers changèrent de direction.

« Le couloir du troisième ! » Dit Théodore en voyant où les escaliers les avaient menés.

« Viens ! » Le métisse entraîna le brun dans le couloir et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Miss Teigne.

« Oh oh. Vite ! » Murmura Théo en tirant sur la poignée de la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Voyant que la porte était verrouillée, le brun sortit sa baguette et la déverrouilla. Ils entrèrent et se sourirent, heureux d'avoir échappé à, au moins, une semaine de retenue. Cependant leurs sourires s'effacèrent lorsqu'un chien à trois têtes, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué en entrant, se mit à grogner en montrant ses crocs.

« Aaaaaaaaaah ! » Blaise s'empressa de rouvrir la porte avant de sortir en courant,Théo sur ses talons.

« Bordel ! Dumbledore est taré de garder un monstre comme ça à Poudlard ! » S'exclama le métisse en reprenant son souffle.

« Ça me semble logique. » Répondit Théodore en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

« Quoi ?! T'as perdu la tête toi aussi ? » Cria Blaise.

« Mais non, arrête de crier. T'as pas vu qu'il était sur une trappe ? Il doit garder quelque chose. » Répondit calmement Théo en entrant dans la salle commune.

« J'étais trop occupé à regarder ses têtes ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il en avait trois ! » Marmonna le métisse énervé.

« Salut les garçons ! Vous n'avez pas vu Harry ? » Demanda Daphné Grenngrass en arrivant près d'eux.

Ils secouèrent la tête et allèrent dans leur dortoir en ignorant la blonde.

Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur de Potions à la fois inquiète et énervée. Cela faisait des semaines qu'Harry ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Maître des Potions à l'air fatigué et de mauvaise humeur.

« Miss Granger, que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Bonjour. Heu pouvons nous parler à l'intérieur ? » Demanda la brune, en regardant autour d'elle, pas très à l'aise.

Il la fit entrer et ferma la porte avant de laisser ses émotions apparaître sur son visage et de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

« Excuse-moi Hermione. » Dit-il sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

Prise au dépourvu, la brune mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Ce n'est rien, heu je venais juste pour savoir comment allait Harry, parce qu'il m'ignore ces derniers temps... »

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais ne t'en fais pas d'accord ? Je pense qu'Harry ne te fais pas la tête, j'en parlerai avec lui si ça peut te faire plaisir. » Répondit calmement le Maître des Potions en souriant à la Serdaigle.

« Merci monsieur ! » Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

« Le devoir sur la potion calmante à faire pour la semaine prochaine. » Répondit la brune en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

Il déroula le parchemin et lui sourit de nouveau.

« Hé bien Miss Granger, si tous les élèves étaient aussi efficace que vous, nous pourrions vous apprendre beaucoup plus de chose. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, prenant ceci comme un compliment. Elle fit un signe de main à son professeur et quitta les cachots.

Severus posa le rouleau de parchemin sur son bureau en secouant la tête. Décidément, cette gamine méritait vraiment sa place chez les Serdaigle, même après tant d'années le Choixpeau était toujours aussi efficace.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine, biz !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 11. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de 6 ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Haha ne t'en fais pas pour Harry, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre :)

Lorina : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui Severus est toujours là haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 11. Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente de deux mois. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, compensera l'attente. Je suis en vacance donc j'ai un plus le temps d'écrire. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui avec une impression de déjà vu. Ses pères étaient endormis dans un petit fauteuil près du lit dans lequel il se trouvait. D'ailleurs comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Il ne savait pas... Il se redressa et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il ne le savait pas non plus... Il trouva étrange de ne plus ressentir cette douleur familière dans la poitrine et il se tourna de nouveau vers ses pères, papa Sev' devait y être pour quelque chose. Ignorant son mal de crâne, il se leva et alla embrasser rapidement la joue de ses deux pères avant de tituber pour sortir des appartements.

« Harry ? »

Le brun sursauta lorsque son parrain lui agrippa l'épaule. Il tenta de se dégager de la prise, mais l'Auror semblait déterminé à ne pas le lâcher.

« Viens là gamin. » S'exclama Sirius en tirant Harry vers le canapé.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers son parrain et s'agrippa à son cou en commençant à pleurer.

« Oh Harry... » Dit Sirius, surprit, en serrant son filleul contre lui.

« Pa... Patmol... Je suis dé... Désolé... » Murmura le brun entre ses sanglots.

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? Je te le promets ! » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul tout en le berçant contre lui.

Severus sortit brusquement de la chambre, baguette à la main. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, son fils n'était plus dans le lit et il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le brun avec Sirius. Il s'approcha doucement.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le petit Serpentard se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant plus fort.

« Papa Sev'... Je... Merci... Tu... » Sanglota-t-il.

« Chut mon ange... C'est rien... Tout va bien, maintenant. » Murmura la Terreur des Cachots en regardant Sirius qui se levait et se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Avec un signe de tête, le chef de la famille Black repartit au ministère, les laissant seuls.

Severus posa rapidement son fils sur le canapé lorsque les pleurs de celui-ci s'arrêtèrent subitement et qu'il se remit à tousser.

« Calme toi Harry. Je vais chercher la potion, je reviens. »

Le Maître des Potions partit dans sa réserve personnel pour prendre plusieurs fioles de la potion d'Harry pendant que Remus se précipita vers son fils. Le loup garou donna un verre d'eau au petit brun en espérant que ça l'aiderait et Severus revint avec la potion qu'il lui fit boire rapidement. Quelques minutes après, Harry soupira de soulagement et serra Remus contre lui avant de se redresser.

« Je vais retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Blaise et Théo doivent être mort d'inquiétude. » S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Oh que non, monsieur Potter ! » Dit Severus d'une voix froide qui fit s'arrêter Harry.

« Severus a raison, Harry ! » S'exclama le loup garou en regardant sévèrement le Serpentard.

« Mais... » Fit Harry en regardant alternativement ses pères.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Harry ? Tu penses vraiment que nous allons te laisser retourner dans la salle de bain de ton dortoir ?! À quelques heures près, espèce d'imbécile, tu rejoignais Lily et James ! » Asséna le Maître des Potions en regardant froidement son fils.

« Je... Mais... Je... Je suis désolé... Je... » Bafouilla Harry en reculant, les yeux remplis de terreur. Pour la première fois, il avait peur de ses pères, il avait peur qu'ils le fassent retourner chez les Dursley.

« Ah ! Tu es désolé ! Tu es désolé, hein ! Tu m'as évité pendant des semaines, tu ne répondais pas aux lettres de Remus et de Sirius, tu te laissais mourir dans une salle de bain sans prendre la potion que je te faisais parvenir et tu es désolé ! » Cria Severus relâchant la tension, la peur, l'inquiétude et la colère de ces dernières semaines.

Harry secoua la tête et regarda Remus, cherchant du réconfort dans le regard du loup garou, mais celui-ci continuait de le regarder sévèrement et prit la parole.

« Severus a raison, ton parrain et moi étions mort d'inquiétude pour toi. Tu aurais pu au moins répondre pour nous rassurer... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir Severus lorsque tu as eu des soucis avec ta pneumonie ? Tu tiens à écourter ta vie encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? »

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête et poussa un cri de surprise lorsque son dos heurta le portrait qui permettait d'entrer et de sortir des appartements. Non, il n'avait pas voulu ça. Non, il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir.

« Je suis désolé... » Répéta le brun avant de se retourner pour faire pivoter le portrait. Il avait besoin de sortir. S'il restait ici, il était sûr qu'il étoufferait. Alors que la tête lui tournait, il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et franchit le portrait avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres et de s'effondrer durement sur les dalles des cachots.

« Tu crois qu'on a été trop dur avec lui ? » Demanda doucement Remus en regardant son compagnon.

« Je préfère être dur aujourd'hui et qu'il ne fasse plus jamais quelque chose de ce genre ! » Déclara Severus en se tournant vers le portrait qui venait de se rouvrir de lui-même.

« Le gamin qui vient sortir est dans un sale état, venez voir ! » Retentit la voix du portrait, qui représentait un Maître des Potions devant une potion en ébullition.

Sans attendre, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers le portrait et furent surprit de voir Harry inconscient au sol. Severus le fit léviter et ils retournèrent dans l'appartement. Le Maître des Potions posa le garçon sur le canapé avant de soupirer et de lui jeter un sortilège de diagnostic.

« Ce n'est rien, juste un épuisement physique important et une forte fièvre. Il doit se reposer et je vais lui donner une potion contre cette fièvre. » Déclara Severus en se dirigeant vers sa réserve et de revenir avec ladite potion. Il la donna aussitôt à son fils avant que Remus n'aille remettre le garçon dans la chambre du Maître des Potions.

Sirius entra dans le bureau des Aurors pour savoir de quelle mission il était chargé. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers le lieu de ladite mission en pensant à son filleul. Harry n'avait malheureusement pas une vie facile... Même si lui-même, Severus et Remus étaient là pour lui, Harry avait toujours un malheur qui venait percer le cocon de bonheur. Sirius secoua la tête et attendit les autres Aurors.

Remus regardait Severus avec inquiétude. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune, personne ne pouvait surveiller Harry et Severus ne voulait pas laisser le loup garou seul.

« Peut-être pouvons nous le laisser seul ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions en regardant le brun qui dormait d'un sommeil agité.

« Non ! Hors de question ! Tu restes avec lui ! » S'exclama Remus qui paniquait à l'idée qu'Harry reste seul.

« Mais... Tu ne peux pas rester seul ! » Répliqua Severus.

« Je peux me débrouiller mais Harry a besoin de toi ! » Cria Remus qui commençait à mal prendre que le Maître des Potions le considère comme un enfant.

« Non Rem' ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je sais parfaitement à quel point c'est douloureux, je tiens à être là en cas de problème ! Nous pouvons demander à un elfe de maison de veiller sur Harry et il viendra me voir en cas de problème. » S'exclama le directeur des Serpentard.

« Quoi ?! Tu es prêt à confier la santé de notre fils à un stupide elfe de maison ?! Je ne te reconnais plus Severus Rogue ! Je ne veux plus te voir, Servilus ! » Cria le loup garou avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte et de prendre la cheminée pour quitter Poudlard.

Harry fût réveillé par des cris et le bruit d'une porte claquée. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fût surprit de voir Severus le regard fixé vers la porte.

« Papa Sev' ? » Demanda-t-il en tentant de s'asseoir.

Severus regarda son compagnon partir en tentant de retenir ses larmes. C'est vrai, il avait été idiot ! Depuis quand confiait-on son fils à un elfe de maison ?! Les mots de Remus, et en particulier les derniers qu'il avait prononcé, avaient blessé le Maître des Potions au plus profond de lui même. Pourquoi le loup garou l'avait-il appelé par ce surnom qu'il détestait tant ? Il ne savait pas, mais avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son amour à jamais.

Severus sursauta et fit volte face en entendant son fils l'appeler.

« Harry ! » S'exclama-t-il en serrant son fils contre lui de toute ses forces.

Le Serpentard, choqué que son père réagisse comme ça, se laissa faire mais l'étreinte étouffante du Maître des Potions lui provoqua une quinte de toux.

« Excuse-moi... » Severus lâcha son fils qui retomba mollement dans le lit avant de lui donner sa potion.

Harry ne répondit pas et recula de peur en se remémorant le comportements de ses pères.

« Non, s'il te plaît... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Promis... Je... Je... » Murmura-t-il en continuant de reculer.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que... Harry ! » Severus se précipita de l'autre côté du lit duquel son fils venait de tomber.

« NON ! Laisse moi... » Cria Harry en commençant à trembler.

Blessé, Severus recula de quelques pas avant de réaliser pourquoi Harry réagissait ainsi.

« Harry n'aies pas peur, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai aucun mal. » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix douce en approchant lentement de son fils.

« Vous étiez en colère et vous alliez me ramener chez... chez les Dursley... » Bafouilla le Serpentard.

« Harry... » Soupira le Maître des Potions en s'asseyant à même le sol.

« Quoi que tu fasses dans la vie qui me mette en colère, je peux te jurer que jamais tu ne retourneras chez les Dursley ! » Assura-t-il d'une voix forte.

Lorsque son père prononça cette phrase, Harry se jeta dans ses bras en se demandant comment il avait pu penser une chose pareille.

Severus sursauta lorsque des coups raisonnèrent dans ses appartements, il se releva et se dirigea vers le portrait afin de voir qui osait le déranger, en espérant que ce soit Remus. Il soupira intérieurement lorsque son filleul le fixa avec colère lorsqu'il ouvrit le portrait.

« Bonjour parrain. Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Drago Malefoy d'un air impatient.

« Bonjour Drago. Entre mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder. » Fit le Maître des Potions en laissant entrer le blond.

« Du thé ? » Proposa-t-il pendant que le garçon s'asseyait sur le canapé.

« Oui, je veux bien. » Répondit-il de façon aristocratique.

« Ah Potter ! Pas encore mort ? » Demanda le blond en voyant le brun entrer dans le salon et profitant que son parrain ne soit pas dans la même pièce.

« Hmm bonjour Drago. » Répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux et en avançant difficilement pour aller voir son père.

Voyant que le garçon avait du mal à marcher, Drago tendit le pied pour faire chuter le brun sur la table basse du salon.

« Alors Potty ! On ne tient pas debout et on est pas capable de se rendre en cours comme tout le monde ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Harry se releva et sortit des appartements de son père en titubant. Il retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentard, qui était vide, et se rendit dans son dortoir. Il voulu aller dans son lit pour se reposer mais ses jambes refusèrent de coopérer et il chuta lourdement sur le sol.

« Harry ! » S'écria Blaise en entrant dans le dortoir.

« Hmm... Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? » Demanda le brun en essayant de se relever.

Le métisse aida le brun à se remettre debout et à aller jusqu'à son lit.

« Merci ! » Souffla Harry avec reconnaissance.

« De rien. T'étais où bordel ? Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on te cherche ! En plus avec Théo, on a découvert quelque chose d'énorme ! Tu te souviens du... » S'exclama Blaise avant d'être interrompu par Harry.

« Blaise, je suis sûr que c'est super mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. »

« Oh heu oui bien sûr ! Content de te revoir ! » Dit le métisse un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer son histoire.

« Moi aussi ! » Harry lui sourit et ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin puis jeta un sort de silence autour de lui en luttant contre le sommeil. Il attrapa le miroir qui était relié à celui du Maître des Potions avant de l'activer et d'appeler son père.

« Oh Harry ! Tu vas bien ? » Cria presque Severus en regardant son fils avec inquiétude.

« Je... Ça va... Vais juste dormir un peu... Juste pour te dire que... Suis dans dortoir... Promis pas de bêtises... » Répondit Harry en luttant contre le sommeil de plus en plus difficilement.

« D'accord, repose toi mon cœur. Je passerai te voir toute à l'heure pour te réveiller et te donner la potion. » Fit Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry fit un petit sourire à son père avant de se laisser emporter au pays des rêves.

Severus soupira de soulagement avant de regarder sévèrement son filleul qui ricanait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle que je n'ai pas remarqué, Drago ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hmm ? Rien parrain. » Répondit le blond en buvant une gorgée de son thé afin de se reprendre.

« J'espère que tu n'étais pas en train de te moquer d'Harry parce que... »

« Oui, je sais. Remus et toi me puniraient... » Interrompit Drago en terminant sa tasse de thé.

« Retourne dans ta salle commune, j'ai du travail ! » Déclara le Maître des Potions d'une voix forte.

« Mais... » Fit Drago surprit de se faire renvoyer comme ça.

« DEHORS ! » Hurla Severus avant de jeter violemment sa tasse de thé contre un mur.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire trois fois et quitta les appartements de son parrain en courant, se demandant pourquoi il était autant en colère.

Une fois que son filleul fut partit, Severus laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue en repensant aux mots que loup garou lui avait dit. Maintenant, à part Harry, il n'avait plus personne... Lily était morte... L'homme de sa vie le détestait... Et son fils avait eu peur de lui comme lui avait eu peur de son père...

Le Maître des Potions se leva et alla chercher une fiole de potion tue-loup dans son laboratoire avant de l'envoyer par Cheminette à l'un des deux hommes pour qui il donnerait sa vie avant d'aller brasser une potion calmante qui était en cours de préparation.

« Théo ! » Cria Blaise au milieu d'un couloir en rejoignant le Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda le brun en se tournant vers son ami.

« Tu devinera jamais qui est revenu dans le dortoir ! » S'exclama le métisse avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Hmm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Harry ? » Demanda Théodore avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui ! Et... Attends, comment as-tu fais pour deviner ? » Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis devin. Tu ne le savais pas ? » Déclara calmement le brun avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine ahurie de son ami.

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda le métisse en fixant Théo comme si c'était un dieu.

« Mais non ! Harry est le seul à être absent, c'est comme ça que j'ai deviné ! » Théodore riait si fort à présent, qu'il était obligé de se tenir le ventre avec ses deux mains.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » S'exclama Blaise en riant de sa propre stupidité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Théodore reprit son sérieux habituel et attira Blaise dans une salle de classe vide.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda le brun d'une voix inquiète.

« Bah, il n'avait pas l'air en très grande forme. Quand je suis rentré dans le dortoir pour reposer mon livre de Métamorphose, il était allongé à plat ventre sur le sol et il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Je l'ai aidé à aller jusqu'à son lit et j'ai voulu lui expliquer ce qu'on avait découvert dans le couloir interdit mais il m'a dit qu'il devait se reposer. Au début j'étais déçu qu'il ne m'écoute pas mais quand je l'ai bien regardé, il avait vraiment l'air malade. » Expliqua le métisse.

« Je vois... Le plus important, c'est qu'il soit de retour parmi nous ! » Déclara Théo en passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité chez lui.

Blaise acquiesça et ils sortirent de la salle de classe vide, pour tomber nez à nez avec Ronald Weasley.

« Heu... Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry ? » Demanda le rouquin un peu gêné de parler avec des Serpentard.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Théodore lui écrasa le pied et répondit à sa place.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Hé bien... Les jumeaux et moi, nous inquiétons. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a pas vu Harry, que ce soit en cours ou dans la Grande Salle. » Répondit Ron en regardant autour de lui si personne ne les voyaient.

« Si nous savions quelque chose, nous te le dirions. » Déclara Théo avant de prendre la direction des cachots suivi de Blaise.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ? » Demanda le métisse lorsqu'ils furent trop loin pour que le Gryffondor puisse les entendre.

« Parce que nous sommes probablement les seuls qui sachions la vérité ! » Répondit Théo avant de donner le mot de passe et d'entrer dans la salle commune.

« Mais c'est son ami ! » Répliqua Blaise.

« Tu te souviens du discours de Rogue en début d'année ? Laisser les querelles et les problèmes quels qu'ils soient sur les terres des Serpentard et rester unis face aux autres maisons ! Si Harry veut expliquer son absence à ses amis qu'ils soient à Serpentard ou dans une autre maison, alors il le fera mais ce n'est certainement pas à nous d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit ! » Déclara le brun d'une voix froide pour que le métisse arrête de répliquer à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose.

Blaise acquiesça et proposa une partie d'échec pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Hermione était à la bibliothèque, plongée dans un grimoire sur la magie ancienne et runique. Elle aimait beaucoup les runes et avait déjà choisi de prendre cette matière en troisième année. La petite brune passait la majeur partie de son temps dans l'antre de madame Pince et apprenait très vite des choses qu'elle pensait impossible avant son arrivé dans le monde magique. La création de la Pierre Philosophal par Dumbledore et un célèbre alchimiste du nom de Nicolas Flamel qui devait avoir plus de six cent ans à présent par exemple. La jeune fille était intelligente et elle ne le cachait pas.

Elle referma le grimoire qu'elle était en train de lire et le rangea, mit son sac sur son épaule et s'apprêta à quitter la bibliothèque lorsque des coups à la fenêtre la firent se retourner. Elle se précipita vers celle-ci en reconnaissant la chouette d'Harry, qui semblait très en colère, et ouvrit discrètement la fenêtre afin que la chouette d'un blanc éclatant ne lui tende un petit paquet. Elle le prit et remercia l'animal d'une petite caresse avant de refermer la fenêtre tout aussi discrètement afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par madame Pince. Elle quitta alors rapidement la bibliothèque.

La brune parcouru le château aussi rapidement que possible afin de rejoindre sa salle commune et d'aller dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, avoir enfin des nouvelles d'Harry, venant de lui même, était un cadeau inestimable à ses yeux.

Elle s'assit sur son lit à baldaquin et ouvrit délicatement le paquet que la chouette lui avait donné, elle en sortit un bout de parchemin et un magnifique bracelet aux couleurs de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. La brune le contempla quelques minutes avant de regarder le parchemin pour lire ce qu'Harry lui avait écrit. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux avant même d'avoir lu un seul mot, était que chaque mot était presque illisible. C'était comme ci Harry tremblait violemment au moment d'écrire ce message.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la brune réussit enfin à lire ce qu'Harry lui avait écrit.

 _Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis désolé, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais je te promets qu'on se reverra bientôt ! J'ai créé le bracelet que tu vas trouver avec une grande quantité de ma magie. Ainsi, même quand je serai loin, tu pourras sentir ma présence près de toi. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas._

 _À bientôt._

 _Harry P._

Hermione essuya ses joues où quelques larmes avaient coulées et mit délicatement le bracelet autour de son poignet gauche. Elle sentit alors une douce chaleur envahir son corps ainsi qu'une magnifique lumière émeraude, qui lui rappelait les yeux d'Harry, éclairait le bracelet avant de disparaître.

La brune sursauta lorsqu'une des filles qui partageaient son dortoir entra et elle cacha son bracelet sous sa robe avant de ranger le parchemin dans sa malle.

« Ça va, Hermione ? » Demanda Mandy Brocklehurst en caressant son chaton.

« Oui, oui, je rangeais juste une lettre de mes parents. » Répondit la brune avec un doux sourire aux lèvres en sentant le bracelet diffuser une chaleur pour l'apaisait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à samedi dans deux semaines (01/07) pour le prochain chapitre. Biz !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 12. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui, désolée pour le retard... Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Axelle03 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

Lily : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Hermione16 :Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

La rouquine :Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui je l'adore ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Harry Snape : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Drayyy : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui c'est le vrai Drago haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Zou : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Heu... Je ne sais si tu te rends compte mais ça fait 6 pages openoffice et à chaque chapitre c'est un peu plus donc désolée que la longueur ne te plaise pas... J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre te plaira !

King :Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 12. Il est plus long que le précédent et le voilà en temps et en heure beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Le lendemain, bien que ce soit une chaude journée de fin septembre, Harry était dans son dortoir en train de rattraper les deux semaines et demi de cours qu'il avait manquées grâce aux différentes notes de Blaise et Théo. Même si Severus avait tenu à enseigner les bases de la magie à Harry, en commençant par de la théorie pure, dès ses neuf ans et la pratique depuis qu'il avait acheté sa baguette magique, le Maître des Potions avait demandé au Serpentard de rattraper son retard avant de retourner en cours avec ses camarades. Harry savait très bien que c'était inutile puisqu'il connaissait le programme de première année quasiment par cœur mais il fit tout de même ce que son père voulait. C'est ainsi qu'en une journée, il avait rattrapé tout son retard et était fin prêt pour retourner en cours dès le lendemain matin, même si Severus trouvait cela encore un peu prématuré.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla tôt et alla immédiatement prendre une douche. Il tenait à passer à la volière avant le petit-déjeuner afin d'envoyer plusieurs lettres. Une à Remus, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis qu'il s'était évanoui devant le portrait des appartements du Maître des Potions, et une autre à son parrain afin de s'excuser de son comportement de ces dernières semaines. Par la même occasion, il pourrait rendre une petite visite à sa chouette qu'il avait délaissée ces derniers temps.

C'est donc vingt minutes plus tard qu'il arriva dans la volière avec ses deux lettres dans la poche. Il siffla doucement l'air qu'il avait inventé pour que sa chouette le reconnaisse et White vint se poser sur son épaule et lui mordilla les doigts pour le punir de ne pas être venu depuis longtemps.

« Aïe ! Je suis désolé d'accord ? J'étais malade ! » S'exclama-t-il en caressant doucement la chouette pour se faire pardonner.

« Tu veux bien porter ça à papa Rem et à Sirius ? » Demanda le brun en lui montrant les lettres pendant que White lui donnait des petits coups de tête, ses plumes le chatouillant au passage, ce qui le fit rire.

Comme réponse, la chouette leva une patte et Harry y attacha les deux lettres avant de recommencer à caresser sa compagne.

« Je reviens bientôt, c'est promis ! » S'exclama-t-il alors que la chouette aussi blanche que la neige prenait son envol afin d'accomplir sa besogne.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir afin de prendre ses affaires pour la journée et fit un grand sourire à ses deux amis, heureux de les retrouver.

« On y va ? » Demanda Blaise en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Les deux bruns acquiescèrent et ils partirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle sous le regard de nombreux élèves étonnés de revoir Harry après sa longue absence, les autres heureux de le voir en bonne santé.

« Harry ! » Le Serpentard fut assaillit par une tornade de cheveux bruns, qu'il identifia quelques secondes plus tard comme appartenant à Hermione. Il la serra contre lui et fut heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire lorsqu'elle le lâcha.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » Fit-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Toi aussi ! » Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire en espérant qu'elle avait accepté son cadeau.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi ! » S'exclama Blaise en tapant du pied, ce qui fit rire les trois autres personnes.

Les trois Serpentard et Hermione s'avancèrent dans la Grande Salle et ils rejoignirent leur tables respectives pour commencer leur petit-déjeuner, Harry fut surprit lorsque Daphné Greengrass vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas mais il connaissait à peine la blonde, cela lui semblait donc plutôt étrange. Mais après tout il y avait un début à tout, comme aurait dit Remus.

« Salut Harry, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, dis donc ! » Déclara-t-elle en prenant un peu de bacon.

« Salut Daphné ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda le brun en ignorant sa remarque.

« Ça va ! » S'exclama-t-elle, vexée qu'Harry soit aussi distant.

Harry l'ignora et le reste du repas se passa calmement, seulement ponctué de quelques éclats de rire aux blagues de Blaise. Ensuite les Serpentard se dirigèrent vers le premier cours de la journée qui était celui de botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffle.

Le cours se passa bien et Harry fit gagner quinze points à sa maison en répondant parfaitement aux questions du professeur Chourave. Le brun était heureux que tout soit revenu à la normale. Il ignorait que tout cela n'allait pas durer.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les cachots pour son cours de Potions, il fut arrêté à la porte par son père.

« Monsieur Potter, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau, voici le mot de passe pour passer la gargouille. Revenez tout de suite après, sinon je serai contraint de retirer des points à votre maison ! » Déclara le Maître des Potions en lui tendant un parchemin.

Harry le prit et jeta un regard terrifié à son père. Il savait ce que Dumbledore était censé savoir ou pas, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de se retrouver seul avec celui qui l'avait confié aux Dursley. Avec un dernier regard pour le Maître des Potions, il prit la direction du bureau directorial comme s'il se rendait à l'abattoir.

« Citron sorbet ! » S'exclama-t-il une fois devant la gargouille en pensant que ce mot de passe était digne de celui qui était à l'intérieur de ce bureau. Il monta lentement l'escalier de pierre et se retrouva devant la porte en chêne massif du bureau qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Harry ! Entre, mon garçon, entre ! » S'exclama le vieil homme avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le brun s'approcha du bureau, restant à une distance raisonnable et garda un visage neutre de toute expression.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » Demanda Harry en gardant son regard fixé sur un point à côté de Dumbledore.

« Effectivement, assieds-toi Harry. » Dit-il en lui indiquant un siège face au bureau.

Le brun fit ce qui lui avait été demandé tout en continuant d'éviter le regard du vieil homme pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit.

« Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois. » Déclara le directeur en faisant apparaître deux tasses de thé et prenant bien soin de disposer celle décorée d'un motif violet devant Harry.

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête et repoussa lentement la tasse qui était devant lui.

« Je n'ai pas très soif, monsieur le directeur. De plus, j'aimerai retourner en cours le plus rapidement possible. » S'exclama-t-il en amorçant un geste pour se relever.

Un geste de la main du vieil homme fit se rasseoir le brun et un éclair de colère passa dans le regard bleu habituellement si bienveillant.

« Bois ce thé, Harry. Il reste quelques petites choses dont nous devons parler. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry prit finalement sa tasse de thé en pensant que cela lui permettrait d'éviter le regard du vieil homme.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de tes absences ? Tout ce que j'ai appris est que tu n'étais pas dans la capacité d'assister au cours mais je me dois de savoir pourquoi. » Expliqua le directeur d'un ton inquiet.

« J'avais la varicelle. » Déclara Harry en disant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

« La varicelle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Dumbledore surprit.

« C'est une maladie moldue très contagieuse. Seules les personnes qui l'ont déjà eue peuvent rester avec le malade et à ma connaissance, le seul adulte ayant eut la varicelle est le professeur Rogue. » Expliqua Harry en terminant sa tasse de thé.

« Oh, et bien je suis content que tu sois guéri ! Tu peux retourner en cours, mon garçon! » Déclara le directeur avec un sourire en voyant que le Serpentard avait terminé sa tasse de thé.

Harry salua le directeur d'un signe de tête et quitta rapidement le bureau. Arrivé dans les cachots, il prit de grandes inspirations afin de se calmer et frappa à la porte de la salle de classe avant d'entrer et d'aller rapidement rejoindre sa place à côté de Blaise.

Il ne restait que dix minutes de cours mais le brun aida le métisse à terminer sa potion en essayant de ne plus penser à son entrevue avec le directeur. Harry pensait que celle-ci s'était plutôt bien passée mais au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

La fin du cours sonna et Harry alla donner la potion au Maître des Potions en lui glissant discrètement un morceau de parchemin dans la main puis il quitta les cachots avec ses amis pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Severus soupira en brûlant le morceau de parchemin, il était inquiet que son fils soit resté aussi longtemps seul avec le vieux manipulateur mais le fait que le brun n'ait rien dit le rassurait car cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent, du moins il l'espérait. Il rangea son bureau d'un coup de baguette et alla déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec le sourire en pensant que son fils était de nouveau parmi ses amis.

Le reste de la journée se passa particulièrement bien pour le Maître des potions et à présent, il était dans son bureau en train de corriger des copies en attendant que son fils arrive.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et il se leva pour aller ouvrir à Harry. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surprit de voir Blaise Zabini à la place de son fils, mais après tout, il était le directeur des Serpentard et peut-être que le métisse avait un problème.

« Bonsoir monsieur Zabini, que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bah, je sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous déranger pour ça... » Hésita le métisse de peur d'attirer la colère de la Terreur des Cachots.

« Dites toujours. » S'efforça de répondre calmement Severus malgré l'agacement que son élève commençait à faire poindre.

« Harry et Malefoy sont en train de se battre dans la salle commune et personne n'arrive à les séparer à cause de la magie d'Harry... » Expliqua l'élève de première année.

« Ne pouviez-vous pas le dire avant ! » S'exclama Severus en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des verts et argents d'un pas rapide.

«Je... » Répondit le métisse qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, en suivant son directeur de maison en courant.

Severus entra dans la salle commune avec fracas et tous les élèves présents s'écartèrent pour que le Maître des Potions puisse voir Drago et Harry se frapper violemment, la magie d'Harry virevoltant autour d'eux. Le blond avait le nez en sang et une de ses jambes formait un angle étrange. Le brun, quant à lui, avait de nombreuses contusions et du sang coulait le long de son visage.

« Tout le monde dans son dortoir ! » Déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale et les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour quitter la salle commune, le laissant ainsi en présence des deux premières années.

« MONSIEUR POTTER , DANS MON BUREAU ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla-t-il en fixant son fils avec colère.

Les deux garçon cessèrent de se battre et Drago ricana. Harry allait se faire tuer par le professeur de potions.

« ET VOUS AUSSI MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! » Continua Severus en voyant l'air suffisant de son filleul, il agrippa les deux garçons par le bras et les emmena rapidement dans son bureau, ignorant leurs gémissements de douleur. Une fois dans ledit bureau, il les posa sans douceur sur les deux chaises devant son bureau.

« Expliquez-vous ! Et si vous voulez jouer au jeu du silence, je vous préviens que vous n'irez pas à l'infirmerie tant que je n'aurais pas eu d'explication ! » Déclara froidement le Maître des Potions.

« C'est moi qui ai commencé à le frapper... » Avoua piteusement Harry en regardant le sol de peur de croiser le regard de son père.

« Oui c'est lui ! » S'exclama Drago en pointant Harry du doigt tout en penchant la tête en arrière.

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Severus en jetant un regard noir à Drago.

« Il a traité Remus de monstre sanguinaire et il a dit que ma mère était une traînée et qu'elle avait sûrement trompé mon père avec un moldu. » Expliqua Harry en fermant fortement les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer, tout en ignorant le sang qui continuait de couler le long de visage pour tomber sur les dalles froides du cachots.

« Nous verrons pour votre punition plus tard ! » S'exclama froidement Severus avant d'emmener les deux garçons à l'infirmerie.

« Severus, que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda l'infirmière en prenant Drago par le bras pour l'emmener vers un lit tandis que le Maître des Potions faisait la même chose avec Harry.

« Rien qui vous concerne ! » Déclara sèchement le Maître des Potions qui se tourna vers son fils lorsque celui-ci tira sur sa manche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant son fils, de la colère encore présente dans le regard.

Harry ne répondit pas et prit doucement la main de son père dans la sienne en ignorant Drago qui poussait des cris en refusant la potion de sommeil que l'infirmière voulait lui faire boire.

« À vous monsieur Potter ! » S'exclama Poppy Pomfresh en s'approchant du brun après avoir réussi à convaincre le blond.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une cicatrice sur le dessus du crane, comment vous vous êtes fait cela ? » Demanda l'infirmière en l'examinant.

Harry ne répondit pas et se mit à gémir fortement en serrant la main de son père de toutes ses forces lorsque la baguette de l'infirmière vint appuyer sur la plaie rouverte.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'infirmière termina ses soins et voulu lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil.

« NON ! Je... » Cria Harry avant de se relever brusquement et de partir en courant en entraînant son père qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions en arrêtant son fils dans le couloir.

« On peut aller dans tes appartements ? » Demanda le brun d'une voix un peu tremblante en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur son père.

Comme seule réponse, Severus prit le garçon dans ses bras et l'emmena dans ses appartements en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Je suis désolé papa Sev'... » Souffla Harry en passant ses bras autour du cou de son père, qui venait de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Repose-toi Harry, nous en reparlerons demain. » Murmura Severus en continuant de caresser le dos de son fils.

« NON ! Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas... Mais il a traité papa Rem et puis maman... Je... » Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry éclata en sanglots dans les bras du Maître des Potions et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Severus berça doucement le Serpentard contre lui tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort pour l'apaiser. Il savait très bien de quoi Drago était capable lorsqu'il voulait être blessant mais Harry avait toujours su l'ignorer. Il semblait que ce soir, il n'avait pas réussi, ça avait été la remarque de trop puisque le brun avait finit par craquer. Severus savait également que l'absence de ses parents biologiques lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal que ce qu'Harry ne laissait paraître. Tout ce que le Maître des Potions pouvait faire pour combler ce vide était d'être présent comme toujours et même si Remus ne lui avait toujours pas reparlé depuis leur dispute de la veille, il savait que le loup garou serait toujours là pour Harry.

« Papa Sev' ? C'est de ma faute hein ? C'est moi qu'il voulait tuer ! Mais ils m'ont protégé ! Et ils sont morts... ET ILS SONT MORTS ! » S'exclama Harry en s'agrippant aux robes de Severus.

« ILS N'AURAIENT PAS DÛ ! C'EST MOI QUI DEVAIT MOURIR, PAS EUX ! » Continua le brun en hurlant avant de se laisser retomber contre le torse du Maître des Potions en respirant fortement.

« Harry... Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît ! Tes parents n'aimeraient pas t'entendre parler ainsi ! Aller, calme-toi. Ferme les yeux, voilà. Maintenant respire lentement, c'est bien ! »

Le Maître des Potions soupira lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il passa, lentement, sa main dans les mèches noires mais la retira lorsque son fils sursauta.

« J'ai mal à la tête... » Souffla Harry en se redressant et en s'asseyant à côté de son père dans le canapé.

« Tu veux une potion ? » Demanda Severus en regardant le brun avec inquiétude.

« Non merci, ça va aller, je vais me coucher. De toutes façons, le cours d'astronomie est bientôt fini. Je relirai les notes de Théo. Tu peux me donner la potion pour la pneumonie ? » Demanda Harry en se levant du canapé.

« J'allais justement te le proposer. » Sourit le Maître des Potions en sortant une fiole de sa poche avant de la tendre à son fils.

Harry la prit et embrassa son père, avant de quitter les appartements pour aller dans son dortoir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Severus soupira en voyant le portrait se refermer sur son fils. Les explications sur la rencontre avec Dumbledore attendraient le lendemain.

Lorsque le professeur déclara que le cours d'Astronomie était terminé, Hermione se précipita vers Blaise et Théodore.

« Bonsoir les garçons, Harry n'est pas avec vous ? » Demanda le brune qui avait remarqué l'absence du Serpentard.

« Salut ! Ne t'en fais pas, il est avec Rogue. Je suis sûr qu'il doit être en train de frotter des chaudrons avec Malefoy, je pense qu'il va bien ! » S'exclama le métisse en rangeant son livre dans son sac.

« Oh le pauvre... » Souffla la Serdaigle.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Répondit Blaise avant que la brune ne rejoigne des filles de sa maison.

Remus se réveilla dans une des chambres du Square Grimmaurd . En effet, après la pleine lune , le loup garou s'y était rendu pour demander de l'aide à Sirius. Le dernier des Black n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et avait installé l'ancien Gryffondor dans une des chambre à l'étage avant de soigner les quelques blessures qu'il s'était faites lors de la transformation. Sirius n'avait pas posé de questions sur l'absence de Rogue mais le loup garou savait que Patmol ne tarderait pas à demander des explications alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en donner. Remus était toujours en colère contre Severus et il n'était pas prêt à pardonner le comportement du Maître des Potions,. Il s'agissait tout de même de la vie de leur fils ! En y repensant, le loup garou se dit qu'il avait peut-être réagit excessivement envers Severus, surtout en utilisant le vieux surnom idiot que James et Sirius lui avait donné à Poudlard. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Sirius qui entrait dans la chambre avec deux tasses de thé fumantes.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda l'ancien prisonnier en aidant son vieil ami à se redresser dans le lit avant de lui tendre une tasse de thé.

« Oui merci, j'ai dormi longtemps ? » Demanda le loup garou avec un sourire en prenant la tasse entre ses mains.

« Plutôt oui, il est un peu plus de vingt trois heures. D'ailleurs, où est Severus ? » Demanda Sirius sans prendre de gants.

« Il avait un empêchement. » Répondit sèchement Remus avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé brûlante pour ne pas croiser le regard de son meilleur ami.

« Lui ! Un empêchement ? Ahah ! Quelle bonne blague Rem' ! »S'exclama Sirius en éclatant de rire.

« ON S'EST DISPUTÉ ! TU ES CONTENT ? » Cria le loup garou en lançant sa tasse de thé à travers la chambre.

«Oh, je vois, alors raconte tout à tonton Patmol ! » S'exclama le dernier des Black en reprenant son sérieux.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter ! » Déclara Remus en croisant les bras.

« Hé bien... On ne va pas avancer à ce train là ! On dirait un gamin de dix ans qui boude ! » Dit Patmol en terminant sa tasse de thé avec calme.

Vexé, le loup garou finit par raconter leur dispute, en détail, à son ami d'enfance qui l'écoutait en hochant la tête de temps en temps.

« Je comprends ta réaction mais à ce moment-là, Severus était partagé entre toi et Harry. Je pense qu'il ne pensait pas à mal en voulant confier Harry à un elfe de maison. Réfléchis un peu, pour Severus, Harry aurait été en sécurité à Poudlard et gardé par un elfe de maison qui pourrait le prévenir en cas d'urgence. Mais toi tu aurais été seul, imagine un peu que lors de ta transformation tu te blesse aussi gravement qu'il y a deux ans ou pire ! Mets toi un peu à sa place Lunard ! » S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

« Tu as raison mais je ne suis pas prêt... J'espère qu'Harry va bien... » Soupira Remus en se tordant les mains.

« En parlant d'Harry, White vient de déposer ça. » Le brun sortit deux enveloppes de sa poche et en tendit une au loup garou qui lui arracha des mains pour la lire.

Lorsque Remus termina sa lecture, il secoua la tête en pensant que la première chose qu'avait fait son fils après s'être sentit mieux avait été de rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué et de leur envoyer des lettres pour se faire pardonner, c'était Harry tout craché. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi le petit brun n'avait pas été répartit à Gryffondor. Après tout, il avait toutes les qualités et les défauts d'un rouge et y réfléchissant bien, Harry avait aussi tous ceux d'un vert et argent. Il secoua de nouveau la tête, Harry semblait aussi intelligent qu'un Serdaigle mais également aussi loyal qu'un Poufsouffle. James et Lily pouvaient être fiers d'avoir protégé leur fils, celui-ci était vraiment un petit garçon exceptionnel et Remus était fier d'être l'un de ses tuteurs magique.

Le loup garou et Sirius écrivirent une réponse au Serpentard et visiblement, la réponse du parrain d'Harry devait être à la auteur de sa réputation puisqu'il éclata plusieurs fois de rire à la relecture de sa lettre. Ils donnèrent leurs lettres à la chouette et celle-ci repartit vers Poudlard apporter les réponses à son maître.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à dans deux semaines (15/07) pour le prochain chapitre. Biz !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 13. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Tu vas savoir ça dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Axelle03 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Tu vas savoir ça dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Lily : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Ah ça c'est à cause de Dumbledore. Tu vas savoir ça dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Hermione16 :Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui haha Harry est bien un Serpentard. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

La rouquine :Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui je le déteste ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Harry Snape : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui ! Tu vas savoir ça dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Drayyy : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Zou : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

King :Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui, Dumbledore a tout gobé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

On a passé le cap des 100 reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Aller, c'est partit pour le chapitre 13. Il est plus long que le précédent et le voilà en temps et en heure. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Le mois d'octobre avait filé à toute vitesse pour les occupants de Poudlard et c'est un Harry énervé qui sorti de son dortoir en ce trente et un du mois. Le brun ne comprenait plus rien, depuis presque un mois, il était toujours énervé et ses camarades faisaient les frais de sa colère. C'est donc avec colère qu'il fixait les personnes présentes dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Il sortit dans les cachots mais s'arrêta brusquement avant de secouer violemment la tête. Oh Merlin ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Son énervement retombé, il se précipita dans les appartements du Maître des Potions. Il donna rapidement le mot de passe, entra sans s'arrêter de courir et fini par foncer dans son père.

« Harry ! Ça va ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions, surprit de le voir ainsi.

« J'avais... Je... Pardon... » S'exclama Harry confus.

« Harry ! Calme toi et explique moi ce qu'il se passe ! » Fit Severus en faisant asseoir le Serpentard dans le canapé.

« J'avais oublié... J'avais oublié... »

Severus regarda son fils avec inquiétude. Le brun était très étrange ces derniers temps et aujourd'hui particulièrement.

« Harry ? »

Le Serpentard regarda son père d'un air terrorisé mais ne dit rien.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Papa Sev' aide-moi, je t'en supplie ! » Cria le brun en s'agrippant violemment les cheveux.

« Harry, je te promets de t'aider mais je dois comprendre ce qu'il se passe. » Expliqua Severus en posant une main sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

« Je suis constamment irrité et aujourd'hui j'ai oublié... J'ai jamais oublié et là j'ai oublié... »

Severus fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude le gagnant un peu plus. Harry, depuis qu'il connaissait la date et ce qu'il s'était passé, n'avait jamais oublié que Voldemort avait assassiné ses parents ce dernier jour d'octobre. En général, le brun ne dormait pas de la nuit parce qu'il avait peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne faire la même chose avec ses pères. Alors qu'il ait oublié était vraiment inquiétant. Quant à l'énervement du garçon, Severus avait mis cela sur le compte de l'adolescence mais si Harry lui-même reconnaissait que c'était étrange, il allait devoir en trouver la cause et rapidement.

Depuis bientôt un mois, le brun enchaînait retenue sur retenue et cela avec tous ses professeur exceptés Quirrell et Binns. Même le Maître des Potions avait dû intervenir quand son fils avait frappé son voisin avec un livre parce que ce dernier avait tourné la potion six fois au lieu de cinq.

« Je vais trouver une solution, c'est promis. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour remercier son père, mais il fut pris d'une forte quinte de toux. Tremblant légèrement, il se leva en se massant la poitrine et fini par ouvrir un bouton de sa robe afin de dégager sa respiration. Il sentit ses jambes le lâcher puis un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux.

Severus rattrapa son fils, avant que sa tête ne heurte la moquette des appartements, et le déposa délicatement dans le canapé. Il lui fit avaler sa potion contre la pneumonie avant de lui jeter un sortilège de diagnostic. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que le Serpentard souffrait d'un manque de sommeil et d'un manque de sucre important. Il poussa un soupire agacé en découvrant également que son fils s'était posé un glamour. Qu'est-ce que Harry lui cachait ? Et surtout pourquoi ne leur en avait-il pas parlé ? Severus pensait qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé un mois auparavant cela ne se reproduirait plus, mais il avait tort. D'un coup de baguette, il retira le glamour avant de donner une potion de glucose à son fils. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée et contacta Remus, qui lui avait pardonné seulement deux semaines auparavant, afin qu'il vienne veiller sur Harry tandis qu'il assurait ses cours.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Remus était assis près de son fils et caressait les mèches noires en bataille. Le loup garou était dépassé par la situation. Depuis qu'Harry avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie, tout avait changé. La pneumonie apportait son lot de disputes et de complications et maintenant Harry était atteint d'on ne savait quoi. On pouvait dire et même assurer que la première année du Serpentard était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, pourtant cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'elle avait commencé. À ce train-là, ils seraient tous mort à la fin de l'année. Remus secoua la tête et plaça une couverture sur Harry avant qu'il n'attrape froid, le loup en lui lui criait de protéger son louveteau quoi qu'il advienne.

Severus revint rapidement après le déjeuner, respirant fortement et tentant de refouler sa rage. Il se précipita vers son fils, sa magie crépitant autour de lui.

« Sev' ? » Demanda le loup garou en fixant son compagnon avec inquiétude, tout en se demandant ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état.

« Je suis sûr que c'est lui ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait mais je suis sûr que c'est lui ! » S'exclama le Maître des Potions en jetant une flopée de sort à son fils.

« De qui parles-tu ? » Demanda Remus en regardant Harry qui semblait reprendre connaissance.

« Dumbledore ! Tu aurais dû le voir avec son sourire suffisant lorsque Minerva lui a dit qu'Harry n'avait pas été en cours de la matinée ! » Répondit Severus en prélevant un peu de sang au Serpentard.

« Je vais analyser ça. Harry, prends cette potion fortifiante et retourne en cours si tu t'en sens capable, il vaudrait mieux éviter que de nouvelles rumeurs se répandent. » Continua-t-il en voyant que son fils s'était réveillé avant de lui tendre la potion fortifiante et d'aller rapidement dans son laboratoire.

Harry se frotta les yeux un peu confus et avala la potion d'une traite. Il lança un _Tempus_ et soupira en pensant qu'il devait partir, s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à son cours de vol. Il embrassa Remus avant de récupérer son sac et de quitter les appartements en espérant que Severus trouve ce qu'il avait.

Le brun se dirigea vers le parc avec de la détermination dans le regard. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant ! Il rejoignit Théo et Blaise, et s'excusa une nouvelle fois de son comportement en leur expliquant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

À la fin du cours, le Serpentard se sentait apaisé comme à chaque fois qu'il volait. Il adorait enfourcher un balai et depuis que son parrain lui avait dit que James avait été dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il voulait à tout prix tenter sa chance aux sélections de l'année suivante. Il ne savait pas encore quel poste il voulait occuper, mais Severus lui avait dit que s'il voulait vraiment faire partie de l'équipe, le poste d'attrapeur serait le plus approprié par rapport à sa pneumonie.

« Harry ? Une partie d'échec version sorcier ? » Demanda Blaise alors qu'ils rentraient dans la Salle Commune des verts et argents.

« Désolé, mais je voulais profiter de notre heure de temps libre pour aller voir le professeur Rogue. On pourra en faire une en Histoire de la Magie si tu veux. » S'excusa Harry en montant dans le dortoir afin de déposer ses affaires.

« Bonne idée, ça fera passer le temps ! » S'exclama le métisse avant de recevoir un parchemin dans la tête.

« Hé ! » Cria-t-il en jetant le parchemin neuf dans la cheminée.

« Vous n'allez pas commencer à jouer aux échecs en cours d'histoire ! » Répliqua Théodore.

« Ce prof me donne envie de dormir alors autant s'occuper ! » Dit Harry avant de quitter la Salle Commune, abandonnant Blaise à ses occupations.

Severus fronça les sourcils, comment Dumbledore avait-t-il pu trouver cette potion ? C'était impossible, lui seul en connaissait l'existence ! Le Maître des Potions l'avait créée pour se venger de certaines personnes mais il ne l'avait testée que sur lui même. Bien sûr, il avait créé un antidote et allait le donner à son fils le plus vite possible, mais des centaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Comment le vieux fou avait-il pu faire boire cette potion dévastatrice à son fils ? Severus allait devoir demander le souvenir de cette fameuse entrevue à ce dernier dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse à ses questions.

Il sortit de son laboratoire et alla s'installer près de son compagnon avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

« Nous devons parler Rem'. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda le loup garou en reposant le livre qu'il lisait avant que le Maître des Potions ne le rejoigne.

« Oui. » Répondit Severus en pensant que même si c'était Dumbledore qui avait donné cette foutue potion, c'était lui le principal responsable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais Dumbledore a donné une potion de mon invention à Harry. » Répondit le Maître des Potions en ayant peur de la réaction de son amant.

« Ah... Et en quoi consiste cette potion ? »

« Elle... Elle imite les effets d'un Détraqueur mais la sensation de froid est remplacée par une intensification des sentiments ressentits lorsqu'on est en la présence d'une de ces créatures, et seuls les sentiments sont utilisés, on ne revit pas ses pires souvenirs... » Expliqua-t-il en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû créer cette potion.

« Je ne préfère pas savoir pourquoi tu as créé cette potion mais en aurais-tu fournis à Dumbledore par le passé ? » Demanda Remus en posant une main sur celle de son amant.

« Je n'en avais fait qu'un seul flacon après l'avoir testée et il était dans mon laboratoire. Comment ce vieux fou a-t-il fait pour la prendre ? Je n'en sais rien, mais n'oublions pas que nous parlons du seul homme que le Seigneur ait craint. »

« Et pour Harry ? »

« Je lui donnerai l'antidote dès que... » Severus fut interrompu par Harry qui entrait dans le salon.

Le Maître des Potions lui expliqua la situation et alla chercher l'antidote dans son laboratoire.

« Comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir par cet homme ! » S'exclama le brun en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans la table basse.

« Harry... » Soupira Remus en se levant.

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir quoi que ce soit... » Continua-t-il doucement en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille.

« Harry ? Quel cours as-tu après ? » Demanda Severus en revenant avec la potion.

« Heu... Histoire de la Magie, pourquoi ? » Fit le brun en se rappelant qu'il avait promis une partie d'échecs à Blaise pendant ce cours.

« Parfait ! L'antidote provoque une grosse fatigue, donc tu pourras profiter de ce cours pour te reposer. » Expliqua-t-il en le lui donnant.

Harry haussa les épaules et avala l'antidote d'une traite, et comme prévu, au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit la fatigue monter en lui. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé prêt à s'endormir quand Remus lui secoua l'épaule.

« Harry ! Pas maintenant, en Histoire de la Magie, d'accord ? »

Le brun acquiesça en se frottant les yeux, il remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez et se releva afin de sortir des appartements pour aller dans le parc. Un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout. Il se dirigea près du lac et s'assit contre un arbre en songeant que sa mère aimait beaucoup venir ici avec Severus, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le vent lui fouetter le visage et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Dix ans ! Cela faisait dix ans que Voldemort avait bouleversé sa vie ! Le brun serra les poings en sentant la colère monter en lui.

« Je vais vous venger ! » Murmura-t-il. Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui et il se promettait de les venger, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire sur cette Terre ! Il soupira en essayant de se calmer et lança un _Tempus_ avant de constater que le prochain cours allait commencer cinq minutes plus tard. C'est donc en courant et en baillant qu'il se rendit à son cours, enfin, plutôt à sa sieste.

« Ry' ! Harry ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et dut cligner plusieurs fois les yeux pour comprendre où il était.

« La marmotte se réveille enfin ! » S'exclama Théo avec un petit rire.

« Tu m'avais promis une partie d'échec ! » S'exclama Blaise en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

« Désolé. On peut la faire avant d'aller manger, si tu veux. » S'excusa le brun en se levant avant de suivre ses amis qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la Salle Commune.

Le métisse fit semblant de bouder, ce qui fit rire les deux autres Serpentard et Blaise finit par rire avec eux.

Après avoir enfin terminé la partie d'échecs pour Blaise et Harry, et la lecture d'un ouvrage assez épais pour Théo, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween. Harry n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'y assister mais il se disait que ça lui changerait les idées avant d'aller au cimetière avec ses pères et son parrain.

Alors que le banquet était déjà bien avancé, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal fit irruption dans la Grande Salle en hurlant. Harry fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce que l'homme disait mais le brouhaha des élèves l'en empêchait.

« Un troll ! Il y... y a un troll dans les cachots ! » Hurla le professeur en bégayant dans le silence qui s'était soudainement installé.

Alors que des hurlements de terreur retentissaient partout, Harry se leva et sortit rapidement avant de courir en direction des toilettes des filles. Le brun devait prévenir Hermione.

En effet, au début du banquet, Théo lui avait appris que la Serdaigle était partie pleurer dans les toilettes depuis son cours de Sortilèges avec les Gryffondor. Ne l'ayant pas vue à la table des Serdaigle, Harry pensa qu'elle devait toujours y être.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les toilettes, le brun sursauta en voyant que le troll des montagnes se dirigeait droit vers Hermione. Sans réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette et envoya la créature à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celle-ci poussa un grognement et se releva avant de se précipiter vers Harry, alors qu'Hermione se cachait derrière ce dernier, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle aussi était une sorcière.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_! » Cria Harry en envoyant le troll vers le plafond.

La créature retomba lourdement sur le sol, assommée, lorsque tous les professeur entrèrent dans les toilettes en ruines.

« Potter ! » S'exclama McGonagall en regardant rapidement la pièce puis le troll.

« C'est ma faute ! » Cria presque la Serdaigle en rougissant alors qu'Harry la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Je voulais m'occuper du troll toute seule... Et si Harry n'était pas venu, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est... » Expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Hé bien miss Granger, je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour, mais je dois vous retirer cinq points pour votre comportement inadmissible ! » Déclara le professeur Flitwick.

Hermione rougit encore plus si c'était possible et Harry regarda son père, qui venait d'arriver, rabattant un pan de ses robes sur sa jambes qui semblait blessée.

« Je retire également cinq points à monsieur Potter, pour avoir désobéi au directeur. » S'exclama le Maître des Potions, en se retenant de jeter un sort à Dumbledore et son sourire malicieux.

« Mais je donne dix à Serpentard, pour vous féliciter d'avoir sauvé miss Granger en assommant ce troll. » Continua-t-il.

« Mais... Severus ! » S'exclama la directrice des rouges et ors d'un air outré.

« À ma connaissance, vous n'êtes pas encore la directrice de la maison Serpentard Minerva ! Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi ! » Répliqua Severus en s'en allant dans une envolée de cape.

Harry suivit son père en baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire, il avait eu envie d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de McGonagall lorsque le Maître des Potions lui avait accordé des points, et le brun avait eu beaucoup de peine à se retenir lorsqu'il lui avait fait ravaler ses protestations.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Severus en n'entendant plus les pas de son fils.

« Oui oui. Je suis juste fatigué. » Fit le brun en reprenant sa marche.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ses appartements, où Remus et Sirius les attendaient.

« Papa Sev' ? » Demanda Harry, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

« Oui ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions en s'arrêtant lorsque les escaliers se mirent à tourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la jambe ? »

« Je me suis blessé en réglant un problème le temps que tu jouais au héros. » Répondit-il en reprenant sa marche tout en gardant un visage impassible.

Harry fronça les sourcils en pensant c'était peut-être le chien à trois têtes qui avait blessé son père, mais il préféra faire part de son hypothèse à Blaise et Théo plutôt que d'en parler au Maître des Potions, qui serait sûrement furieux de savoir qu'il connaissait l'existence du chien. Le brun sursauta en voyant qu'il était dans les appartements du professeur de potions et que dans ce dernier, son parrain et Remus le fixaient.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda le loup garou avec inquiétude.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête et saisit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette avant de la lancer dans l'âtre de la cheminée et de crier :

« 12 Square Grimmaurd ! » Il disparut alors dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait le réseau de cheminée, le brun se retrouva étalé sur le sol lorsqu'il arriva à destination.

« Tu n'y arrives toujours pas, hein ? » Se mit à rire Sirius en l'aidant à se relever après avoir épousseté ses robes bleu foncé.

« Merci. Non... » Soupira Harry en retirant son uniforme taché de suie, tandis que ses pères arrivaient.

« Est-ce que j'ai le temps de prendre une douche ? J'aimerais être présentable, en plus j'empeste le troll des montagnes ! »

« Vas-y Harry. Prends les vêtements propres qui sont dans ta chambre. » Répondit Remus avec un petit sourire.

« Attends ! C'est quoi cette histoire de troll des montagnes ? » Demanda Sirius, surprit.

« Je laisse papa Sev' vous expliquer. » Fit Harry avant de se diriger vers la chambre qui appartenait auparavant à son parrain.

Il prit les vêtements qui étaient posés sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il fit un petit sourire en regardant la grande baignoire avec envie mais finit par secouer la tête.

Une fois propre et bien habillé, il retourna dans la chambre et attrapa sa cape d'hiver avant de la mettre sur ses épaules et de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il aimait vraiment cette chambre. Même s'il n'y venait pas souvent, il adorait les soirées seul à seul avec son parrain pendant que Severus restait avec Remus pendant la pleine lune. Il soupira et quitta la petite chambre pour rejoindre les trois hommes dans le salon.

« Prêt ? » Demanda Remus en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui... » Soupira Harry avant de sentir la sensation désagréable du transplanage.

Le brun se fit violence pour ne pas vomir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow et se renferma lorsqu'il vit le monument aux morts, se transformer en statue de ses parents avec un bébé dans les bras, lui. Il avança lentement sans quitter la statue des yeux. Même après trois ans, voir ce monument créé en leur honneur lui faisait mal. Il savait que celui-ci avait été créé uniquement parce qu'il avait réduit Voldemort à l'état d'on ne savait quoi. Les sorciers se fichaient des Potter, ils avaient fait cela pour le Survivant et non pour eux. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir y aller, gamin ? » Demanda Sirius en regardant lui aussi le monument.

« Bien sûr que oui, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Patmol ! » Répondit Harry avant de prendre la direction du cimetière en suivant la lueur des baguettes de ses pères.

Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui en marchant entre les tombes du sinistre cimetière. Il s'arrêta devant la tombe en marbre blanc de ses parents qui semblait luire dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il se mit un peu en retrait, alors que ses pères, main dans la main, se recueillaient sur la tombe de leurs meilleurs amis.

« Harry tu... » Commença Sirius pendant que Severus et Remus prenaient la direction de la sortie.

« Vas-y. Je préférerais faire ça en dernier et être seul si ça ne te dérange pas. » L'interrompit Harry en reculant un peu plus afin que son parrain ait plus d'intimité.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, le brun vit Sirius s'éloigner et il avança lentement en tentant d'avaler la boule d'angoisse qui était coincée dans sa gorge. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts glisser sur les lettres dorées, il retraça lentement les mots gravés dans le marbre glacé.

JAMES POTTER, NÉ LE 27 MARS 1960,

MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981

LILY POTTER, NÉE LE 30 JANVIER 1960,

MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981

LE DERNIER ENNEMI QUI SERA DÉTRUIT, C'EST LA MORT.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas cette dernière phrase, et il avait peur que ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Il prit une grande inspiration pour s'empêcher de pleurer et regarda autour de lui afin d'être sûr qu'il était seul.

« Hey ! Je suis revenu, comme promis ! Comment ça va là-haut ? J'espère que c'est mieux qu'ici vous savez... Oh ne vous en faites pas, Papa Sev' et Papa Rem' ne me font pas de mal comme les Dursley. Patmol est comme un quatrième père pour moi, mais tu sais maman, je n'arrive toujours pas à leur dire que je continue à faire des cauchemars avec les Dursley. Je n'aime pas les voir inquiets pour moi... En plus, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais je suis malade... Papa Sev' fait de son mieux mais je sais que je vais mourir... Je ne veux pas mourir, même si vous me manquez beaucoup, je ne veux pas partir maintenant ! Je veux devenir attrapeur, comme toi papa, dans l'équipe de Serpentard et... »

Le Serpentard resta longtemps ainsi, à parler à ses parents, tellement longtemps qu'il finit par s'endormir devant la tombe de marbre glacé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à dans deux semaines (29/07) pour le prochain chapitre. Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Biz !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 14. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Elise91 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Axelle03 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Oui... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Lily : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Haha, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Hermione16 :Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Zou : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ! Aller, c'est partit pour le chapitre 14. Le voilà en temps et en heure haha, même si je poste un peu tard, désolée ma connexion internet me joue des tours. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Sirius se dirigea vers Harry en voyant de loin qu'il semblait dormir. Il secoua tristement la tête lorsqu'il vit qu'il dormait profondément et réajusta la cape qu'il avait offert au Serpentard pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard, avant de retirer sa propre cape pour l'en recouvrir. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et rejoignit Remus et Severus.  
« Il s'est encore endormi... » Soupira Remus en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, avant d'embrasser le front où se trouvait la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Il faut dire que la journée a été longue, et il a utilisé une grande quantité de magie pour assommer ce troll. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de venir, c'est important pour lui. » S'exclama Severus en essuyant les larmes sur les joues de son fils.

« Comme pour nous... » Fit Remus le regard tourné vers le cimetière.

« On va devoir aller déranger Scott. » Fit Sirius en tenant fermement son filleul contre lui, avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée du village.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il sera content de nous revoir ! » S'exclama Remus en se détournant du cimetière. Il prit la main de son amant et suivit son meilleur ami.

Seuls leurs pas résonnaient dans Godric's Hollow. Comme si les gens voulaient que le village soit en paix pour ce dixième anniversaire. Severus s'arrêta devant les ruines, qui étaient autrefois la maison de sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune femme rousse défendre farouchement son fils, malgré le fait que son mari soit mort quelques secondes auparavant, et qu'elle aussi ne succombe au sort mortel. Remus lui caressa la doucement la main, et il rejoignirent l'Auror devant la maison du dénommé Scott.

Scott Cole était un ancien élève du Maître des Potions, qui pour un né moldu, avait de très bonnes aptitudes en potions, et depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il n'hésitait pas à demander des conseils à son ancien professeur, le Serdaigle était ensuite devenu ami avec le reste de la famille au fil des années.

Severus alla frapper à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, de taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns attachés en catogan, et des yeux d'une couleur bleue intense.

« Severus ! » S'exclama-t-il avec étonnement.  
« Entrez, ne restez pas là ! » Poursuivit-il en regardant Harry qui dormait dans les bras de Sirius avec un air attendrit, et il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

« Du thé ? » Demanda-t-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil de son salon, qui était d'un blanc éclatant, beaucoup trop au goût de Severus.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais nous ne voulons pas te déranger. » S'exclama Sirius avec un léger sourire.

« Vous ne me dérangez jamais voyons ! Je vis seul, alors un peu de compagnie de temps en temps ne peut pas me faire de mal. Pose Harry dans le canapé et faites comme chez vous ! » S'exclama-t-il en faisant apparaître d'autres chaises et quatre tasses de thé.

« De nouvelles potions en vue Severus ? » Demanda Scott en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

« Oui, une. Même si cette fois, je ne l'ai pas créée par plaisir. » Répondit le Maître des Potions en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« La création de cette potion était vitale et l'est toujours. » Fit-il en avalant une gorgée de thé

« Je vois, un peu comme la potion Tue Loup ? »

« Pas vraiment, je l'ai créée pour ralentir une maladie. »

« Ce doit être important pour que tu n'aies pas laissé Sainte Mangouste s'en occuper ! »

« En effet. »

« De quelle maladie s'agit-il ? » Demanda l'ancien Serdaigle.

« Une pneumonie magique. »

« Une pneumonie magique ? Qui peut-être atteint d'une chose pareille ? J'espère que ce n'est pas toi ! » S'exclama le brun en fixant son ancien professeur de potions.

« Non, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas moi. » Répondit Severus en pensant qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas.

Voyant que son amant ne comptait pas en dire plus, Remus décida de changer de sujet.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour entretenir ce salon ! »

« La magie aide beaucoup, et je créé des potions de propreté. » Répondit-t-il avec un sourire.

« Tu as du courage, je n'y arriverai pas moi-même. » S'exclama le loup garou en posant sa tasse sur la table basse du salon.

Le Maître des Potions fixa son amant en pensant que si un jour Remus décidait de remplacer leur petit salon confortable par un salon comme celui-ci, il s'enfermerait dans son laboratoire pendant son temps libre.

« Tu es bien silencieux Sirius. » S'exclama Scott, en voyant le dernier des Black fixer Harry.

L'Auror sursauta avant de se tourner vers le brun.

« Excuse-moi, la journée a été longue. » Répondit-il avec un sourire avant de terminer son thé.

« Une mission ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Oui, et pas une petite... » Soupira l'Auror.

« Nous allons y aller, il se fait tard. Peut-on utiliser ta cheminée ? » Demanda Severus en se levant avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

« Pas de problème, allez-y. Content de vous avoir revu, et dites bonjour à ce petit bonhomme quand il se réveillera ! » S'exclama le Serdaigle avec un sourire.

Ils le saluèrent avant de rentrer au Square par Cheminette.

Arrivé dans le salon des Black, Severus se tourna vers son compagnon et lui fit comprendre avec un signe de tête qu'il allait coucher Harry.

Il quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils. D'un coup de baguette, il changea la robe de sorcier en pyjama et envoya la cape de Sirius dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il déposa le Serpentard dans le lit à baldaquin et le recouvrit des couvertures. Il embrassa le front de son fils et le couva d'un regard inquiet lorsqu'il le vit s'agiter. Son inquiétude fut vite dissipée lorsqu'il sentit deux bras forts l'entourer. Il se laissa aller contre le corps chaud du loup garou et ils quittèrent la pièce pour aller dans la chambre adjacente.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Sev' ? »

« Oui, je suis juste inquiet... » Soupira le Maître des Potions, avant d'embrasser son compagnon.

« Pour quelle raison ? » Demanda Remus, après avoir répondu au baiser avec douceur.

« Harry n'est pas en sécurité à Poudlard, entre Dumbledore et Quirrell, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... »

« Je te comprends. » Soupira le loup garou en pensant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider, avant de s'installer confortablement dans les bras de son amant.

« Penses-tu que James et Lily seraient heureux de la vie qu'on donne à leur fils ? » Demanda Severus en caressant le dos de son compagnon.

« Je pense que oui. Après tout, s'ils ont fait de nous ses tuteurs, c'est qu'ils avaient confiance. » Répondit Remus avant d'embrasser de nouveau le Maître des Potions.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau dans les ténèbres de son placard à Privet Drive. Pourquoi était-il ici, ses pères lui avaient pourtant dit que son oncle et sa tante avaient interdiction de l'approcher. S'étaient-ils débarrassés de lui ? C'était sûrement ça, ils devaient en avoir marre d'avoir un enfant malade avec eux... Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, en espérant que ce ne soit pas son oncle, et tenta de se tapir dans l'ombre. Il le vit avec horreur s'approcher de lui, tremblant de fureur avant qu'il ne l'attrape par les cheveux.

« Espèce de monstre, pourquoi n'as-tu pas terminé tes corvées ? » Hurla-t-il, le visage plus rouge que jamais.

« Arrête ou tu vas retourner à Azkaban, dans le monde magique ! » Cria le Serpentard avec tout le courage dont il était capable.

« Aska quoi ? » Demanda son oncle avec d'éclater d'un rire moqueur.

« Azkaban ! Les Aurors vont venir te chercher ! »

« La magie n'existe pas ! » S'exclama l'Homme en continuant de rire.

Harry se figea. Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais ses pères avaient dit que la justice avait jeté un sort sur les Dursley pour qu'ils ne puissent plus l'approcher. Et pourtant, son oncle était là devant lui. Alors, il n'avait jamais quitté Privet Drive ? Le monde magique n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'avait jamais été chez ses pères et les Dursley n'avaient jamais eu de procès. Tout ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve... Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de dépit en réalisant à quel point tout cela lui avait paru réel.

« Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas dire des mensonges pour justifier ta fainéantise, moi ! » S'exclama l'homme en l'extirpant violemment de son placard.

Harry n'opposa aucune résistance, il méritait ce qui allait lui arriver. Oui, il avait été trop bête d'imaginer qu'un tel bonheur puisse lui arriver. Il vit son oncle attraper ce qui lui semblait être une canne, et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Il criait de douleur et suppliait son oncle d'arrêter, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre et continuait de le frapper.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui avait semblé être une éternité à Harry, il était de nouveau dans son placard. Il remonta sa petite couverture sur lui avec difficulté et se mit à pleurer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Si seulement le monde magique existait vraiment, il préférait y vivre avec Severus, Remus et Sirius que d'être dans ce petit placard. Si seulement ils existaient... Il préférait même sa pneumonie à cet enfer.

« Papa Sev'... Papa Rem', venez me chercher... S'il vous plaît venez me chercher... » Sanglota-t-il avant d'entendre la porte de son placard s'ouvrir de nouveau.

« PAPA ! LE MONSTRE A OUVERT LA PORTE DE SON PLACARD ! » Hurla Dudley avant de retourner devant la télévision.

Harry se mit à trembler, son oncle allait le tuer ! Pourquoi Dudley était-il si méchant avec lui ? Il devait simplement suivre l'exemple de ses parents... Le brun tenta de s'enfuir avant que l'homme n'arrive, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal. Lorsqu'il vit son oncle arrivait, il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il entendit le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on défaisait et ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsque la boucle de métal lui déchira la peau. Les coups se succédèrent tellement rapidement qu'Harry n'avait plus conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un coup plus fort que les autres le fit hurler, et ce fut le noir.

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se mit à griffer son torse tellement la douleur était forte. Il regarda autour de lui, les images de son cauchemar se mêlant à la réalité. Il poussa un cri essayant avec peine de faire sortir les images du placard de sa tête, et sortit de son lit. Il devait voir ses pères, maintenant ! Il devait s'assurer qu'ils étaient là ! Il trébucha en arrivant devant la porte, et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Il avait mal, sa tête lui tournait, et les battements de son cœur étaient tellement rapides qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il ouvrit la porte juste à côté de la sienne, et poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il tomba dans la pièce.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Severus, qui lisait un livre sur les potions à la lueur de sa baguette lorsque son fils était entré en tombant, avant de se précipiter vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet de voir son fils dans un tel état.

Harry n'arrivait pas à répondre, les battements fous de son cœur rendaient sa respiration haletante, et les images de son cauchemar étaient toujours gravées sur sa rétine.

« Si tu m'entends, serre ma main. » Lui dit Severus en prenant la main de son fils, la panique montant en lui.

Le Serpentard fit ce que son père lui demandait, et s'accrocha à la voix pour ne pas sombrer dans les émotions qui le submergeaient.

« C'est bien Harry. Est-ce que tu as mal, quelque part ? Serre deux fois pour oui, une fois pour non. »

« Où ça ? À la poitrine ? » Continua-t-il après qu'Harry lui ait répondu.

Le Maître des Potions attendit une réponse, et Harry fini par serrer sa main deux fois.

« Rem' ! Donne-moi la potion contre la pneumonie ! »

Le loup garou, qui venait de se réveiller, fit ce que son amant lui demandait et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Remus, l'inquiétude bien présente dans la voix.

« Je ne sais pas... » Déclara-t-il en voyant que la potion qu'il venait de donner à Harry n'avait eu aucun effet. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et alla le déposer délicatement sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Le Maître des Potions jeta un sortilège de diagnostic, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.  
« Contacte Sainte Mangouste, et fais venir le médicomage qui est chargé de son dossier. Dépêche toi ! »

Sans attendre le loup garou sortit de la pièce, et se rendit dans le salon pour utiliser la cheminée.

Steven Thomas fatigué de sa journée, verrouilla son bureau et déposa quelques papiers sur le bureau de sa secrétaire, qui avait tenu à attendre son départ de l'hôpital.

« Docteur, il y a un appel pour vous dans la salle trois. Il semblerait que ce soit urgent. »

« Merci Jane. Bonne soirée. »

« Merci, à vous aussi docteur ! » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle indiquée et posa un genoux devant la cheminée.

« Bonsoir docteur, pouvez-vous venir immédiatement. C'est au sujet de la pneumonie d'Harry. » S'exclama l'homme qu'il reconnu comme le compagnon du professeur de potion.

« Bonsoir, j'arrive tout de suite. Quelle est votre adresse ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant venir à lui sa mallette magique.

« 12 Square Grimmaurd. »

« Merci. »

Sans attendre, le médicomage coupa la communication et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage, afin de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué.

Une fois arrivé, il frappa rapidement à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Fit Remus en lui ouvrant.

Le loup garou le guida dans la chambre à l'étage, où Sirius avait rejoint Severus.

Le médicomage alla rapidement auprès de son patient, et remarqua la respiration plus que difficile du Serpentard. Il lui lança un sort de radiomagie, et fronça les sourcils en voyant que les poumons étaient remplis d'un liquide jaunâtre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Sirius en regardant les organes vitaux avec inquiétude.

« Du pus sécrété par les bactéries magiques. » Répondit Steven en métamorphosant le lit en table d'opération.

« Du quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en sentant son estomac se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Remus en regardant la table, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je dois l'opérer en urgence. Se déplacer à Sainte Mangouste le tuerait. Heureusement que j'ai pris du matériel avec moi. » Répondit-il en ouvrant sa mallette.

Harry, qui jusqu 'à présent n'avait rien dit, poussa un cri, qui ressemblait plus à un gargouillement.

« Je vais devoir le calmer pour l'endormir, mais je ne peux pas lui faire avaler de potion pour le faire dormir profondément, donc la douleur à son réveil ne sera que plus forte. » Expliqua-t-il en endormant le Serpentard.

« Sortez s'il vous plaît, vous pourrez venir lorsque j'aurai terminé. » Continua-t-il.

Remus tira Sirius vers la porte, et Severus darda vers le médicomage un regard glacial, ce que l'homme prit pour un avertissement, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » S'exclama le loup garou lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda Sirius en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Remus prit sa tête entre ses mains, avant de se redresser ses yeux dorés qui brillaient étrangement.

« Ce matin ou plutôt hier, je me disais que tout se dégradait depuis qu'Harry avait reçu sa lettre d'admission. » Expliqua-t-il.

« J'y pense aussi, mais il ne faut pas se laisser aller ! » S'exclama le dernier des Black.

« Je sais Patmol, je sais... » Soupira Remus.

« Du thé ? » Demanda Sirius, qui ressentait un besoin inexpliqué de s'occuper.

« Je pense qu'un café serait plus approprié. » Répondit le loup garou.

« Severus ? »

« Je vais brasser quelques potions. » Répondit le Maître des Potions d'un ton neutre, avant de se diriger vers le laboratoire que l'Auror lui avait permis d'installer au sous-sol.

Il avait besoin d'être seul, et brasser des potions l'aidait toujours à se calmer. Il alla chercher ses ingrédients, après avoir décidé qu'il ferait une potion contre la douleur, dont Harry aurait très certainement avoir besoin.

Tout en faisant sa potion, il ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère, en colère contre lui-même. Il avait échoué ! Malgré sa potion, la pneumonie ne cessait de se développer. Lily lui avait confié la vie de son fils, et cette maladie tuait peu à peu le petit garçon. Ses potions ne faisaient rien, la magie ne faisait rien...

Sentant la rage continuer de monter en lui, il éteignit son chaudron avant d'insonoriser la pièce. Il se sentait impuissant face à tout cela. Son fils était en train de subir une lourde opération, et lui, il était là, il ne pouvait rien faire ! Pourquoi les bactéries magiques étaient-elles plus résistantes ? La pneumonie moldue se soignait très bien elle. Mais non, le destin avait voulu qu'Harry ait une maladie incurable, qui pouvait le tuer à tout moment.

Il laissa un cri de rage lui échapper et commença à marcher de long en large dans le laboratoire, il devait se calmer sinon il risquait de perdre le contrôle de sa magie, qui était de plus en plus agitée depuis la veille. Il s'assit à même le sol et décida de méditer, pour évacuer toutes les pensées qui tournoyaient dans son esprit. Il voulait simplement faire le vide, il savait qu'il se sentirait bien mieux après.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que le Maître des Potions décida de retourner dans la cuisine du manoir. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans ladite cuisine, il vit le médicomage descendre les escaliers, les mains et la blouse couvertes de sang. Severus fit un signe de tête en direction de la pièce, et entra.

« Sev' ! Ça fait des heures que tu es en bas ! » S'exclama Remus en se levant brusquement, avant de se précipiter vers son compagnon.

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas, et se décala pour laisser passer le médicomage.

« Vous pouvez monter le voir. »

Remus et Sirius se précipitèrent à l'étage, alors que Severus fixait l'homme qui se lavait les mains.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta le médicomage en se tournant vers lui.

« Pourquoi ma potion n'a pas fonctionné ? »

« Vous voulez rire ! » S'exclama le blond en nettoyant sa blouse d'un coup de baguette.

« Votre potion a fait des merveilles, sans elle les poumons de votre fils se seraient remplis de pus bien avant aujourd'hui ! » Continua-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus, incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez créée, mais vous êtes un génie professeur ! » Dit-il avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

« Votre fils va avoir besoin d'une surveillance constante, si ça ne vous dérange pas je préférerais rester ici cette nuit. » Continua-t-il.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. » Répondit Severus, avant d'aller s'asseoir.

« Merci. Monsieur Potter est encore très faible, et je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. »

« Si jamais cela recommence, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives que l'opération ? »

« Non, c'est la seule solution. Sachez que le pus que sécrètent les bactéries, malgré votre potion, remplira de plus en plus rapidement les poumons. »

« Mais... Je n'ai rien lu sur ça, lorsque j'ai fait des recherches... »

« Les bactéries magiques sont beaucoup plus productives que les bactéries non magiques. »

« Venez, je vais vous montrer la chambre que vous occuperez. »

Le Maître des Potions quitta la pièce suivi du médicomage, et lui indiqua une chambre inoccupée proche de celle d'Harry. L'homme le remercia d'un signe de tête.

« S'il y a le moindre problème venez immédiatement ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête, et parti rejoindre sa famille.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à dans deux semaines (12/08) pour le prochain chapitre. Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Biz !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 15. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Guest : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est un vrai manipulateur ! Non pas de transfert à Beaubâton. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

l91 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Haha, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, mais vous allez devoir attendre la fin de ce chapitre. Aller, c'est partit pour le chapitre 15. Le voilà en temps et en heure haha. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

La première chose qu'Harry ressentit fut la douleur. Un feu ardent irradiait ses poumons, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de sa courte vie. Pourquoi avait-t-il aussi mal ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Son oncle devait y avoir été un peu plus fort que d'habitude ou... Il arrêta de réfléchir en sentant sa tête pulser horriblement. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, et il décida de se rendormir pour ne plus rien ressentir.

« Ry... »

Il connaissait cette voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom dessus. Elle était synonyme de bienveillance, et de protection. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le sortir de cette agonie ? Oui, elle pourrait le faire, son instinct lui hurlait que la personne à qui cette voix appartenait était prête à tout pour lui. Abandonnant l'idée de repartir dans les bras de Morphée, il força ses paupières lourdes à s'ouvrir pour tomber sur deux yeux onyx le fixant avec inquiétude. Un sourire douloureux étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnu la personne penchée sur lui.

« Pa' Sev'... » Dit-il d'une voix faible.

Car c'était bien lui, il n'était plus dans son petit placard de Privet Drive. Non, il n'était plus chez son oncle, ou peut-être que si, mais il était avec l'un de ses pères et rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il était en sécurité, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tant que le Maître des Potions était avec lui tout allait bien, même s'il souffrait et que c'était le prix à payer.

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? Remus est parti chercher le médicomage. » Entendit-il vaguement.

Médicomage ? Remus ? Alors ils étaient à Sainte Mangouste, et Remus était avec eux. Harry sentit son sourire grandir un peu plus, il n'était plus chez son oncle, et son deuxième père était là lui aussi. Une douce quiétude s'installa en lui, il était heureux, simplement heureux.

« M'abandonnez plus... Plaît... » Murmura-t-il, avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir et des pas se précipiter vers lui.

La panique monta en lui lorsque le regard de son père s'effaça, mais son sourire se reforma lorsqu'il sentit une main douce s'emparer de la sienne.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, monsieur Potter ? »

« Harry... » Souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, en croisant le regard bleu gris de l'homme, qui devait être le médicomage.

« Très bien Harry. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« J'ai mal... » Murmura-t-il.

Oh oui, il avait mal, tellement qu'il avait envie de hurler face à cette douleur intense. Mais, il n'en avait simplement pas la force, et il lui semblait même qu'un hurlement n'égalerait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

« D'accord. Si je vous donne une échelle de 0 à 10, à combien évaluez-vous votre douleur ? »

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Sa douleur était bien supérieure au tout petit chiffre qu'était dix, mais si les médicomages se donnaient cette échelle d'intensité, il allait s'y tenir.

« Hmm 9... » Souffla-t-il en luttant contre la fatigue.

Il avait eu envie de crier le chiffre 10, mais il gardait ce chiffre pour autre chose. Pour quoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne voulait pas donner le maximum, pas aujourd'hui.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous donner contre la douleur. Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît je vais... »

« Tu... » Murmura-t-il, fatigué du vouvoiement de l'homme. Il était sûr que le médicomage tutoyait les autres enfants, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

« Très bien. Ne bouge pas, je vais changer tes pansements. »

Le Serpentard sursauta, ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter la douleur. Quoi ? Quels pansements ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? D'habitude quand il allait mal, c'était Severus qui le soignait. Peut-être que son oncle l'avait tellement frappé que même le Maître des Potions ne pouvait pas le soigner. Il se mit à trembler. Non, cet homme ne devait pas voir ce que Vernon lui avait fait, il ne devait pas savoir l'enfer qu'il avait vécu à Privet Drive.

« Calme-toi Harry. »

La voix douce mais ferme de Severus eu le don de faire cesser ses tremblements. Son père avait raison. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, ses deux pères étaient là quoi qu'il arrive. Il hocha douloureusement la tête, et laissa l'homme faire. Il fut surprit de le voir retirer le drap qui le recouvrait, avant de retirer des bandages qui entouraient sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, et bien qu'il serra les dents, des gémissements de douleur lui échappaient. Il commençait à somnoler lorsque la voix du médicomage résonna dans la pièce.

« Les plaies sont propres, malheureusement j'ai dû les refermer de la façon moldue, pour les prochaines opérations. Votre fils va dormir pendant quelques jours, avec de très courtes périodes pendant lesquelles il sera conscient. »

Le brun ne sut pas à quel moment il était partit de le monde des rêves, mais il fut soulagé de ne plus rien ressentir.

Steven remplaça les bandages, et recouvrit le torse du garçon. Il profita du sommeil de son patient pour l'ausculter sans lui provoquer d'autres douleurs, et soupira lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait de la fièvre.

« Il a de la fièvre, ça ne peut pas venir d'une infection, car je viens de changer ses pansements. Je pense que c'est sa magie qui se défend face à la douleur qu'il ressent. Votre fils est très courageux, vous pouvez être fier de lui ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je dois retourner à Sainte Mangouste, mes premiers patients ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je repasserai dans la soirée, après mes dernières consultatons. » Poursuivit-il après avoir lancé un _Tempus_.

« Je vous raccompagne, je dois me rendre à Poudlard. »

Il vit le Maître des Potions passer une main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, puis ils quittèrent la pièce silencieusement.

« Vous allez améliorer votre potion ? » Demanda-t-il en brisant le silence qui les entourait.

« Bien évidemment. »

« Faites vite, son temps est compté. » Dit-il tristement, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

« Combien de temps ? » Lui demanda le professeur de potion, avec ce qui lui semblait être de la peur dans la voix.

« 24 heures, une semaine, un an... Je ne peux pas vous dire, tout dépend de l'évolution de la pneumonie. » Répondit-il avec tristesse, alors qu'ils sortaient du manoir.

Il entendit l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard pousser un profond soupir, et il lui lança un regard désolé.

« Bonne journée professeur, à ce soir. » S'exclama-t-il.

Sur ces derniers mots, il transplana à l'hôpital magique.

Severus se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements, il lui restait un peu de temps avant le début des cours. Des tas de questions tournaient dans sa tête, et il avait besoin d'être au calme pour réfléchir. Arrivé dans son salon, il se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil, et se pinça l'arête du nez. Pourquoi la pneumonie évoluait-elle si rapidement ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si impuissant face à l'état de santé de son fils ? Comment allait-il faire pour améliorer sa potion ? Combien de temps avait-il pour la modifier ? Combien de temps le Serpentard tiendrait-il encore face à la maladie ? Arriverait-il à sauver son fils, le fils de sa meilleure amie, à temps ? Et surtout, pourquoi Harry pensait-il qu'ils l'avaient abandonné ? Il poussa un profond soupir, et laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir noir. Il se sentait dépassé par la situation, mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Son fils avait besoin de lui, sa famille avait besoin de lui !

Il se releva, et avala une fiole de potion énergisante. Il laissa la potion faire effet, et sentit sa fatigue s'envoler peu à peu. Il se sentait prêt à donner ses cours physiquement, même s'il préférerait être auprès de son fils. Il quitta ses appartements, en pensant douloureusement qu'Harry aurait dû assister à ce premier cours de la journée.

Hermione se dirigeait vers son cours de potion, l'angoisse lui retournant l'estomac. Depuis la nuit dernière, le bracelet qu'Harry lui avait offert dégageait un froid impressionnant. La sensation n'était pas agréable, mais ce n'était ce qui dérangeait le plus la brune. Elle savait que le Serpentard avait créé ce bracelet avec sa magie, et elle avait peur qu'il aille mal. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se renseigner auprès du Maître des Potions.

« Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Mélissa Blood, une petite blonde avec qui elle partageait son dortoir.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien. » Répondit-elle en marchant un peu plus vite pour rattraper les Gryffondor et le reste des Serdaigle.

Pour Hermione, ces deux heures de potions furent les pires de sa vie. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, et elle avait failli faire exploser son chaudron plus d'une fois. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Elle fit signe à Mandy et Mélissa de partir sans elle, et attendit que tous les élèves quittent la classe, ce qu'ils firent rapidement.

« Professeur ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau.

« Oui miss Granger ? »

« Comment va Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, avant de voir son professeur se tendre face à sa question.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle sursauta face au ton glacial.

« Mon bracelet m'envoie des vagues... Négatives... Froides... J'ai peur qu'il aille mal par ma faute... » Répondit la brune en baissant la tête.

« De quel bracelet parlez-vous, et pourquoi par votre faute ? »

Elle sursauta de nouveau. Oh Merlin, Harry allait mal ! Elle se rapprocha du Maître des Potions, et releva sa manche pour lui montrer le bracelet que le Serpentard lui avait offert.

« Harry me l'a offert en me disant qu'il l'avait créé avec sa magie. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle vit l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard fixer le bracelet aux couleurs mêlées de Serdaigle et Serpentard avec intensité.

« Vous dites que ce bracelet vous permet de savoir si Harry va bien ou non ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... D'habitude, il m'envoie des vagues de chaleur et de bien être, c'est comme-ci Harry était près de moi. Mais depuis cette nuit, il est très froid » Répondit-elle.

Elle jeta un regard apeuré à son professeur, avant de voir ce dernier soupirer.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir car vous êtes... proche de mon fils, mais je ne veux pas que ce que je vais vous dire sorte de cette pièce. »

Comprenant la demande du Maître des Potions, la brune jeta un sortilège d'impassibilité autour de la pièce, avant de faire un serment magique.

« Bien. Harry est malade... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda-t-elle paniquée. Elle baissa la tête face au regard noir que son professeur lui lança.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire... »

« Mais pourquoi ? Harry est mon... ami... » La brune rougit violemment. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Serpentard, mais elle ne le considérait pas comme un ami. Pour elle Harry était bien plus que cela.

« Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Arrêtez de m'interrompre ou vous repartirez sans aucune information ! »

« Désolée professeur... » Murmura-t-elle.

« Donc, je disais que je ne peux pas vous expliquer. Le premier concerné est Harry, et si l'envie lui prend de vous le dire, il le fera. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'Harry est alité, et qu'il ne reprendra pas les cours avant quelques jours. »

« Merci... » Soupira-t-elle avant de remettre son sac sur son épaule.

« Bonne après-midi professeur. » S'exclama-t-elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione quitta les cachots pour aller à la bibliothèque.

« BLAISOU ! » Hurla Daphné.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » S'exclama Blaise en regardant froidement la blonde.

« Je voulais savoir si tu savais où étais Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sous la chemise du métisse.

« Arrête ! » S'exclama-t-il en reculant violemment.

« Où est Harry ? Il a encore disparu. » Demanda-t-elle de nouveau en se rapprochant du sang pur.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Il fait ce qu'il veut. » Répondit-il sèchement.

« Mais ! Tu dois le savoir, Harry passe tout son temps avec toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en clignant des yeux, comme pour le charmer.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » Répéta-t-il, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Le métisse haussa un sourcil en voyant Théo sortir de la salle de bain.

« Quand Harry revient, je le tue ! » S'exclama le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides.

« Daphné... » Comprit Blaise.

« Ouais... Elle m'a embrassé ! C'était dégouttant ! » S'exclama Théo, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

Le métisse grimaça avec compréhension, avant de regarder le lit d'Harry avec inquiétude.

« Il aurait dû revenir ce matin... » Soupira-t-il.

« Je sais... Et le plus étrange, c'est que Rogue soit là ! » Répondit Théo.

« Tu crois qu'il est encore malade ? » Demanda Blaise avec inquiétude.

« Je n'en sais rien... Peut-être... »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il nous a rien dit... C'est notre meilleur ami, il nous dit toujours tout. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Serpentard sont très secrets sur certaines choses, et peut-être qu'il ne nous cache rien et qu'il est simplement malade. » Répondit le brun en glissant un livre dans son sac.

« Peut-être, mais c'est quoi cette potion qu'il prend deux fois par jour s'il n'est pas malade ? » Demanda le métisse en désignant la table de chevet du Survivant, où il savait être la mystérieuse potion.

« Je ne sais pas... » Avoua Théo.

« Mais ne cherche pas à savoir, d'accord ? S'il nous fais confiance, et qu'il a vraiment quelque chose, il finira par nous le dire. » Continua-t-il.

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Viens, on va bosser à la bibliothèque. » S'exclama le brun en se levant, avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule.

« D'accord. Dépêche-toi, on doit éviter Daphné ! » S'exclama Blaise en prenant lui aussi son sac, avant qu'ils ne quittent le repère des Serpentard le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'antre de madame Pince, les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant Hermione et Ron se chamailler silencieusement. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table du Gryffondor et de la Serdaigle, chose peu commune pour des Serpentard.

« Salut ! » S'exclama Blaise de son habituel ton joyeux.

« Salut les gars ! » Répondit Ron en poussant les livres de la brune.

« Bonjour les garçons ! » Dit Hermione toujours énervée.

Théo leur fit un simple signe de tête, avant de sortir ses affaires. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait devenu ami avec une Serdaigle, et encore moins un Gryffondor, mais Harry les avait rapprochés. Il sourit en pensant qu'il était prêt à tout pour Harry et Blaise, même devenir ami avec les maisons ''ennemies''.

« Harry n'est pas avec vous ? » Demanda le rouquin en mâchouillant sa plume.

À cette question, les deux Serpentard virent la brune pâlir brusquement, mais ne dirent rien comprenant qu'elle devait savoir quelque chose.

« Non, il doit être avec Daphné. » Mentit le brun.

« Quoi ? Il préfère rester avec cette pimbêche blonde ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Il faut croire que oui. » Répondit Blaise.

« Ce gars m'étonnera toujours, il est bizarre parfois ! Aïe ! » Cria le Gryffondor après qu'Hermione lui ait donné un coup dans les côtes.

« Silence ! » S'écria la bibliothécaire.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Demanda Ron, ignorant madame Pince.

« Arrête de dire du mal d'Harry ! Tu n'es pas bizarre toi, peut-être ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Les deux Serpents secouèrent la tête, cette heure d'étude allait être plus longue que prévu.

Drago Malefoy frappa à la porte du bureau de son parrain, et entra sans en attendre l'autorisation.

« Drago, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer, il me semble ! »

Le Serpentard ne fit pas attention au ton froid utilisé par le Maître des Potions, et alla s'asseoir tranquillement.

« Où se cache encore ton imbécile de fils adoptif ? » Demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur le fait qu'Harry n'était pas le véritable fils de son parrain.

« Il salit l'image de notre maison ! » Continua-t-il avec rage.

« Sortez immédiatement de cette pièce, monsieur Malefoy, avant que je ne décide de rompre le lien parrain-filleul qui nous unis ! »

La voix mortellement calme de son parrain eut l'effet d'un électrochoc, et il quitta le bureau aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Une fois dans le couloir, il pesta contre la mauvaise humeur du Maître des Potions, et se promit secrètement de faire payer Potter à son retour. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de rejoindre Crabe et Goyle dans leur Salle Commune.

Remus observait Harry qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Il grimaça de douleur en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, la pleine lune datait de quelques jours, et ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir. Distraitement, il déboutonna sa chemise, et regarda la cicatrice qui allait de son épaule droite pour finir sur sa cuisse gauche. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts en se rappelant du jour où deux ans plus tôt Severus lui avait expliqué que sa transformation avait failli lui coûter la vie.

~Flash back~

Il ouvrit les yeux, et gémit de douleur pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans leur chambre à coucher comme après chaque pleine lune.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda son compagnon en se penchant sur lui.

« J'ai mal, comme d'habitude... » Soupira-t-il en grimaçant.

« Tu m'as fait peur... »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux du Maître des Potions.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, repose-toi. »

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il remarqua qu'il luttait contre le sommeil. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il sourit en se sentant moins fourbu. Il regarda le Maître des Potions plongé dans un livre, et sourit lorsque ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, il avait dû se sentir observé. Il voulut se redresser, mais son amant le repoussa contre les oreillers.

« Reste allongé. »

« Pourquoi ? D'habitude, je peux... »

« Ta transformation ne s'est pas passée comme d'habitude... »

Remarquant l'air inquiet de son amant, il lui prit la main, et la serra doucement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« Non. Raconte-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que tu te retransforme en humain. Tu t'es comme... désartibulé, et tu saignais tellement que j'ai cru que tu allais mourir dans mes bras. Tu as dormi pendant cinq jours, je croyais que j'allais devoir t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. »

Le loup garou, choqué, serra la main de son amant de toute ses forces, en comprenant ce qui lui était arrivé.

~Fin du flash back~

Il soupira et reboutonna sa chemise, avant de passer une main douce sur la joue de son fils.

Quirrell entra dans ses appartements, et les verrouilla avant de retirer son turban. Il le posa sur la table de son salon, avant de le remplir de gousses d'ail pour masquer la présence de son Maître. Il sursauta lorsque la voix de ce dernier résonna dans la pièce.

« Dépêche-toi d'agir ! »

« J'essaie Maître, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment passer devant ce chien, et Rogue me soupçonne. » Expliqua-t-il sans bégayer.

« Rogue ? Ce traite qui a préféré rejoindre l'Ordre plutôt que d'accepter l'offre de Lucius ? Celui qui a choisi la lumière plutôt que le pouvoir ! Débarrasse-toi de lui, il ne pourra pas te suivre éternellement ! Il enseigne ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est cela, Maître, il enseigne les potions dans les cachots. » Répondit-il avec soumission, ne voulant pas attiser la colère de celui à qui il avait offert son corps.

« Bien. Les cachots sont loin du troisième étages, tu peux agir lorsqu'il a cours. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez mon Maître, et pour le cerbère ? » Demanda-t-il, en défroissant sa robe de sorcier.

« Débrouille-toi ! Mais fais vite, le sang de licorne n'est plus très efficace depuis quelques jours. Ne me déçois pas ! »

« Jamais, mon Maître, jamais... » Répondit-il en tentant de cacher sa peur.

Comprenant que la conversation était terminée, il remit son turban en place, et alla dans son bureau pour essayer de trouver un moyen de passer devant ce maudit chien sans se faire dévorer.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **Alors, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir faire une pose dans mes fictions, pour me concentrer sur mes études. Je ne dis pas que je vous abandonne, mais je vais réduire mon rythme de publication. Je vais essayer, malgré tout, de vous écrire le chapitre 16 rapidement.** Peut-être à dans deux semaines (26/08) pour le prochain chapitre. Biz !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 16. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Guest : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Sirius black patmol : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Haha, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant ! Pour Harry, dans le canon, il aurait dû se retrouver à Serpentard, alors ça me semble logique. Et pour Hermione, malgré son immense courage, elle a plus sa place à Serdaigle. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard... Aller, c'est partit pour le chapitre 16. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Une semaine plus tard, Harry était assis dans la cuisine du Square, et tapait du pied pour montrer son mécontentement au Maître des Potions.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » S'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard noir à son père.

Il sursauta lorsque le poing de Severus s'abattit sur la table avec violence.

« Changez de comportement avec moi monsieur Potter, et tout de suite. »

'Ohoh' pensa Harry. Lorsque son père se mettait à le vouvoyer, c'était mal parti pour lui.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Harry tu comprends ? C'est la seule solution, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu rejoignes James et Lily maintenant ! »

« Cela serait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde ! » S'exclama Harry en se levant brusquement de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas.

« Assied-toi, tu vas te fatiguer. Tu es encore faible. »

Le Serpentard ignora la pointe de tristesse présente dans la voix de son père, et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Non ! J'en ai marre Papa Sev' ! Je ne peux même... » Il éclata en sanglot lorsque ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il s'accrocha au Maître des Potions avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

« Chut calme toi, ça va aller d'accord ? Je te promets que ça ira mieux... »

Il laissa son père le porter, et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il voulait juste être à Poudlard à rire avec ses amis, ou à rechercher ce que le Cerbère pouvait bien cacher sous la trappe. Mais il ne voulait pas rester ici, enfermé dans cette chambre, qui à présent sentait l'antiseptique à plein nez.

« Harry, je pense que tu devrais parler de ta maladie à tes amis... »

« NON ! » Hurla Harry.

« Harry... » Soupira le Maître des Potions.

« Je ne veux pas... Ils vont me rejeter, comme vous... » Murmura le brun.

« Harry... Je vais te le dire encore une fois, nous ne t'avons jamais abandonné aux Dursley ! Je pensais que tu avais enfin compris, mais apparemment tu ne nous crois toujours pas... »

Harry baissa la tête, malgré ce que son père disait il était sûr d'avoir été abandonné chez les Dursley.

« Je veux que tu en parles à tes amis, pas à tout le monde. Mais si ça peut t'aider parles-en à Hermione, elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. »

Le brun releva la tête lorsque le Maître des Potions parla de la Serdaigle.

« Mais le bracelet... » S'exclama-t-il avec incompréhension.

« Elle m'a dit qu'il la fait se sentir mal lorsque tu vas mal. Alors, s'il te plaît explique lui, et moi j'en parlerai à Scott. »

Harry se mit à réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes.

« Mais si elle me rejette? » Demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

« Je te promets qu'elle ne le fera pas et Scott non plus. » La voix ferme et rassurante du Maître des Potions le fit se sentir mieux, et il serra la main de son père avec le peu de force qu'il avait.

« C'est d'accord, mais à personne d'autre ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Je suis sûr que Blaise et Théodore ne te rejetteraient pas non plus. »

« NON ! PAS MAINTENANT ! » Hurla-t-il, une expression de peur sur le visage.

« Comme tu veux, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'en parler à Scott. »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda la voix lointaine de son père.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Trop de pensées tournoyaient dan sa tête, la douleur et la fatigue le faisaient se sentir plus mal que jamais. Il eut une soudaine envie de pleurer lorsque l'image de Blaise et Théo le regardant avec dégoût surgit dans son esprit.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid se poser contre ses lèvres, et avala instinctivement le liquide qui coulait dans sa bouche. L'opération se répéta trois fois, avant qu'il ne se sente un peu mieux.

« Merci... » Soupira-t-il, avant de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? » Demanda Severus.

« Scott peut m'être d'une aide précieuse pour la modification de la potion, et je ne la négligerai pas ! Je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne Harry, et je préfère que tu boudes pendant une semaine plutôt que de te laisser rejoindre Lily et James ! »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait très bien que rien ne ferait changer d'avis son père.

« D'accord, mais seulement Scott et Hermione ! » Déclara le Serpentard, après quelques minutes de silence.

Il ignora le sourire victorieux du Maître des Potions, et ferma les yeux.

« Repose-toi mon fils, je te réveillerai lorsque le médicomage Thomas arrivera. »

Harry sourit, et se laissa emporter par le sommeil qui l'appelait depuis longtemps.

Severus quitta la chambre, et se dirigea vers le salon principal du manoir Black. Il jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée, et attendit que Scott réponde.

« Severus ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda l'ancien Serdaigle d'un ton joyeux.

« Bonjour Scott. Voudrais-tu venir boire un thé, je dois te parler de quelque chose. » Déclara le Maître des Potions.

« Avec plaisir ! Es-tu à Poudlard ? » Demanda le brun, d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Non, je suis au Square Grimmaurd. » Répondit Severus, en ignorant ses genoux qui reposaient douloureusement sur le bord de l'âtre de la cheminée.

« D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. » Déclara Scott, avant de couper la communication.

Severus s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon, et attendit calmement l'arrivée de son ancien élève.

Scott entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, un air grave et inquiet sur le visage.

Severus l'invita à s'asseoir, avant de faire apparaître deux tasses de thés.

« Merci. Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Demanda le né-moldu.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide. » Déclara le Maître des Potions, allant droit au but.

« C'est avec plaisir que je te l'offre, mais c'est à quel sujet ? » Demanda l'ancien Serdaigle, en avalant une gorgée de son thé.

« Te souviens-tu de la potion contre la pneumonie magique ? » Demanda Severus.

« Oui. Il y a un problème dans sa conception ? » Demanda le brun.

« Elle n'est plus assez puissante. » Avoua le professeur de potions.

« Je veux bien t'aider, mais il faudrait que je puisse voir le patient concerné. »

Severus se leva sous le regard interrogatif de son ami.

« Suis-moi nous allons le voir. » Déclara sombrement le Maître des Potions.

Scott le suivit dans les étages du grand manoir, l'inquiétude augmentant de minute en minute. Il se demandait où ils allaient, et surtout pourquoi ce patient habitait chez Sirius. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte, qui devait être celle de la chambre du mystérieux patient.

« Ne fais pas de bruit, s'il te plaît. Il dort. » Murmura Severus, avant d'entrer dans la pièce suivi du Serdaigle.

« Oh Merlin ! » S'exclama Scott, en voyant Harry étendu dans le lit.

Face au choc, sa respiration devint rapidement haletante, et les muscles de ses jambes l'élancèrent douloureusement.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui le patient ! » Articula-t-il difficilement, alors que plusieurs spasmes de douleur le traversaient.

« J'avais oublié, je suis désolé Scott... » S'exclama le Maître des Potions, en soutenant son ancien élève afin de sortir de la pièce.

Au moment où ils entraient dans la pièce d'à côté, un dernier spasme parcouru le corps du Serdaigle, et il se retrouva paralysé du dos et des membres inférieurs.

« Je suis désolé... » Répéta Severus, en faisant léviter Scott afin de le déposer sur le lit.

« Je suis tellement préoccupé par l'état de santé d'Harry que j'en avais oublié le tien... » Continua-t-il, sincèrement désolé.

« Ce n'est rien... Tu peux me faire avaler un de mes cachets qui se trouve dans la poche gauche de ma robe. » Fit-il, en regardant ses mains, elles aussi paralysées.

Severus s'exécuta, et regarda l'homme s'endormir subitement.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Peut-être à dans deux semaines (16/09) pour le prochain chapitre. Biz !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 17. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Manon bailloeuil : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Petite grenouille : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Guest : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, car je ne le sais pas moi même. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Sirius black patmol : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui comme tu dis ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard... Aller, c'est partit pour le chapitre 17. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Deux semaines plus tard, Blaise était dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner avec Harry et Théo. Le Survivant était revenu deux jours auparavant, et refusait de dire à quiconque la raison de sa longue absence. Le métisse ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas se confier à Théodore et lui, qui étaient ses meilleurs amis.

Blaise fut sortie de ses pensées par Harry qui s'agitait à ses côtés, il aperçut Daphné qui posait ses mains sur les épaules du brun qui tentait de lui échapper. Il le vit se lever brusquement et quitter la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière.

« Harry ! Attends-nous ! » S'écria Théodore, en courant après lui, immédiatement suivit par le métisse.

Ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la salle où se déroulerait leur prochain cours qui était celui de défense contre les forces du mal.

« J'en ai marre qu'elle me touche depuis que je suis revenu ! » S'écria le Survivant en se tournant brusquement vers eux.

« Je dois t'avouer qu'elle nous a fait la même chose pour savoir où tu étais. » Dit calmement Théodore.

« Oui mais... »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Hermione arriver vers, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, et sa colère se transformer en nervosité. Il prit son courage à deux mains, ce qui était peu commun chez les Serpentard, et s'avança vers la Serdaigle.

Hermione sentit qu'Harry devait lui parler, alors elle lui fit signe de venir à l'écart et le regarda avec inquiétude.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire pour l'encourager.

« Comment sais-tu que je dois te parler ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je te connais Harry, tu me dis tout enfin presque... » Répondit Hermione, espérant qu'il allait enfin lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Le brun commença à craindre que la Serdaigle sache quelque chose et l'angoisse lui noua l'estomac. Il prit une grande inspiration et finit par se lancer :

« Je suis malade. » Avoua-t-il.

La brune hocha la tête et attendit patiemment qu'il continue.

« Je vais mourir... » Annonça Harry.

La brune se jeta à son cou en pleurs.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Hermione d'une voix hachée par le chagrin.

« J'ai une pneumonie magique... Mon père a fabriqué une potion qui ralentit les effets, mais elle n'est plus suffisante... » Murmura-t-il à son tour, en serrant la brune contre lui. Il se sentait étrangement bien en sa présence.

« Tu sais... J'ai senti que tu allais mal... » Dit doucement Hermione.

« C'est ton bracelet n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de son amie.

« Oui, il était devenu glacé. »

« Ma magie... » Souffla le brun, honteux de faire subir ça à la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à Théodore et Blaise ? » Demanda doucement la brune.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas les inquiéter ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler... ils vont me rejeter, tout comme toi... » Murmura-t-il.

« Mais non ! Ils ne vont pas te rejeter parce que tu es malade ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs » S'exclama Hermione en faisant attention à ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention des amis du Serpentard.

« C'est vrai ? Tu ne va pas me rejeter ? » Demanda Harry, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Je ne te rejetterai jamais pour une chose pareille ! Tu as besoin de moi, et je serai toujours là ! Tu es mon... ami... » S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

« Parles-en à Blaise et Théodore et s'ils sont vraiment tes amis, ils ne te rejetteront pas et comprendront parfaitement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es malade. » Continua Hermione en séchant les larmes sur ses joues, alors que la cloche sonnait le début des cours.

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il en parlerait à ses amis, mais pas ici, pas dans ce couloir. Pas maintenant, il préférait attendre. Le cours se passa bien, mais trop lentement pour Harry, sa cicatrice le faisant souffrir, et le cours n'étant pas suffisamment intéressant pour le lui faire oublier. Il alla ensuite en Métamorphose, puis en Sortilège et enfin, il eut une pause.

Il alla déjeuner, s'enferma dans son dortoir pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières semaines. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à ses amis qu'il était malade, peut-être devrait-il en parler avec ses pères, mais il préférait attendre encore un peu.

Remus était dans son salon, installé dans un canapé, un tasse de thé à la main mains et regardait Sirius faire les cent pas devant lui.

« Tu sais Patmol, moi aussi je suis inquiet, et pourtant je ne tourne pas en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. » Soupira le loup garou.

« Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme alors que ton fils est peut être en train de mourir en ce moment même ! » S'exclama Sirius en s'arrêtant brusquement devant son meilleur ami.

« Je reste positif. Je me dit que Sev' va réussir à améliorer sa potion, je me dit qu'Harry guérira même si j'ai peur de me me faire de faux espoirs. J'espère, c'est tout. »

« Je n'arrive pas à être aussi calme que toi, Lunard. »

« L'humain est calme, mais pas le loup. » Rectifia Remus.

Le loup garou fixa de ses yeux couleur ambre le regard noir du Maraudeur, et fondit en larmes.

« Mais ça ne marche pas toujours... » Murmura Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, quand ils t'ont envoyé à Azkaban... J'ai vraiment cru que... Que tu les avais trahis... » Murmura Remus.

« J'ai toujours l'impression de les avoir trahis... Parce que si j'avais accepté d'être le gardien... Ils seraient encore là aujourd'hui... »

« Tu n'y es pour rien Sirius... »

« Mais j'aurais dû les protéger. Harry aurait encore ses parents... James et Lily seraient toujours là et qui sait ce que nous serions en train de faire en ce moment... »

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'ils soient encore là... Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé... »

« Malheureusement... » Souffla l'Auror.

« Penses-tu qu'Harry se confiera à ses amis ? » Demanda Sirius voulant changer de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas, il a peur qu'ils le rejettent. » Répondit Remus.

Le loup-garou savait que si son fils adoptif se confiait à ses amis, il ne porterait plus ce poids seul, sur ses épaules. Qu'il serait soutenu.

Remus regarda le dernier des Black lancer un Tempus, prendre sa cape et partir au Ministère après l'avoir salué.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Peut-être à dans deux semaines (25/10) pour le prochain chapitre. Biz !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 18. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Malheureusement, manque de temps je ne répondrai pas aux reviews du chapitre précédent. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard... Mais les cours et la santé me compliquent la vie en ce moment... Aller, c'est partit pour le chapitre 18. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Harry était assis contre un chêne dans le parc et observait le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Un sourire éclaira son visage, lorsqu'il effleura la poudre blanche du bout des doigts. Noël arrivait à grands pas, et il était heureux. Heureux de pouvoir passer les fêtes avec ses amis et sa famille, même si c'était les dernières. Le Serpentard ne se voilait pas la face, il savait très bien que la pneumonie allait finir par l'emporter. Hermione passait son temps à lui dire qu'il allait guérir et que ça irait mieux, mais il n'y croyait plus. Depuis son opération, il avait accepté le fait qu'il allait mourir, et même si son père et Scott passaient leur temps libre à chercher des solutions, il savait que rien ne fonctionnerait. Il laissa son regard vert émeraude glisser sur le lac gelé et soupira en pensant à Blaise et Théo. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à leur expliquer la raison de ses absences, il avait pourtant réussi à le dire à Hermione mais il avait un blocage avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait peur d'être rejeté bien sûr, mais avait également peur que Blaise et Théo ne se détournent de lui à cause de leurs familles. Severus lui avait expliqué que la famille Nott et la famille Zabini étaient toutes deux au service de Voldemort.

« … Ry ? »

Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers la source de la voix.

« Oh Harry, tu pleures... »

Le Serpentard sursauta de nouveau, avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste rageur de la main. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit Harry, en souriant au loup garou pour le rassurer.

« C'est ta pneumonie ? » Demanda Remus, en s'asseyant près de son fils.

Harry secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Du moins, il n'en savait rien, il ne faisait plus attention à ses symptômes depuis quelques temps.

« Je dois y aller, papa Rem. Je vais être en retard pour mon cours de défense. » S'exclama Harry en se levant, avant de filer vers le château.

Il soupira lorsqu'il entra dans l'antique bâtisse et secoua la tête désolé. Il n'avait pas voulu partir de cette façon, mais il ne voulait pas rester en compagnie de Remus. Il soupira de nouveau, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son professeur de défense. Son cours ne commençait que dans une demi heure et il avait besoin de quelques informations pour compléter l'un de ses devoirs. Il n'aimait pas son professeur, mais il devait vraiment faire ces recherches. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer.

« Ah bon... Bonjour mon... monsieur Potter ! » S'exclama Quirrell.

« Bonjour professeur, j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour mon devoir sur les vampires. » Expliqua Harry en s'approchant avec prudence du bureau. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, sa cicatrice ne cessait de le picoter.

« Je... Je suis à... à votre en... Entière disposition. Que vou... voulez-vous savoir ? » Lui demanda Quirrell, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, avant de verrouiller discrètement la porte d'un sortilège.

Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler, et il se demanda s'il avait eu raison de venir ici. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle, mais il entendit distinctement une voix étrange, qui le fit se lever brusquement.

« Restez ici, Potter ! » S'exclama le professeur.

Harry sentit la panique monter sournoisement en lui. Que se passait-il ? Quelle était cette voix ? Pourquoi son professeur avait-il cessé de bégayer, comme s'il jouait un rôle depuis le début de l'année ? Le Serpentard sursauta lorsque la voix s'éleva à nouveau, alors que son professeur retirait son turban.

« Harry Potter. Nous voici de nouveau face à face ! »

Le brun eu un mouvement de recul, lorsque le turban dévoila une tête hideuse . Il retint un gémissement de douleur lorsque la douleur de sa cicatrice devint insupportable. Alors que l'horreur accrochée à la tête de son professeur s'approcha de lui, Harry sentit la douleur de sa poitrine augmenter brutalement. Paralysé par la peur, il ne parvint pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Ce n'était pas possible, tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se réveiller.

« ...Moi Harry. Nous serons fort et rien ne pourra nous arrêter ! Le monde entier sera à nos pieds ! » S'exclama la voix.

Harry secoua faiblement la tête en toussant fortement. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il avait besoin d'aide.

« Rejoins-moi ! » Cria la voix.

Le Serpentard refusa de nouveau. Il ne savait pas à qui appartenait cette seconde tête, mais il savait que cette personne voulait faire le mal.

« Tue-le ! »

Sans savoir comment, le brun réussit à se diriger vers la porte. Il comprit qu'il allait mourir dans ce bureau empli de gousses d'ails, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Quirrell s'enrouler avec force autour de son cou. Il manqua brusquement d'air et se sentit lentement partir. Avant de se laisser aller dans les bras accueillants de l'inconscience, ou de la mort il ne savait plus vraiment, il entendit un bruit sourd et se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres.

Severus, qui espionnait Quirrell depuis quelques temps, fit exploser la porte de ce dernier. Alors qu'il écoutait à la porte, il avait entendu une voix étrange ordonner de tuer quelqu'un. Qui que ce fut à l'intérieur avec Quirrell, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne mourir sans rien faire. Il entra rapidement dans le bureau, et jeta à peine un regard à Quirrell qui avait été s'écraser contre le mur du fond et était maintenant inconscient. Il décida de le stupéfixer afin qu'il ne quitte pas son bureau. Il sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit son fils au sol, lui aussi inconscient. Il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras avant d'aller dans ses appartements. Il le posa délicatement et appela le médicomage d'Harry en urgence. Si jamais son fils ne s'en remettait pas, il tuerait Quirrell à mains nues.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine biz !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 19. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Malheureusement, manque de temps je ne répondrai pas aux reviews anonymes du chapitre précédent. J'essaie de poster un peu plus souvent mais je ne vous promet rien... Aller, c'est partit pour le chapitre 19. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Steven Thomas sortit de la cheminée du Maître des Potions et se dirigea rapidement vers son patient.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il, en lançant un sortilège de diagnostic.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »Répondit Severus d'une voix calme.

Le médicomage soupira, il était d'autant plus compliqué de soigner un patient qu'on ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il fronça les sourcils devant le résultat de son sortilège, et entreprit de réveiller le Serpentard.

« _Enervate_. »

Harry se sentit tiré de la noirceur et aussitôt, il ressentit une douleur insoutenable dans la poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux pour chercher de l'aide, mais la panique monta sournoisement en lui lorsqu'il vit un homme penché sur lui. Il avait du mal à respirer et ne comprenait ni ce qu'il se passait ni où il se trouvait. Il avait chaud, mais également froid. Son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, et il avait cette douleur. Le brun eut un instant de lucidité et il se rendit compte que c'était l'œuvre de sa pneumonie. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer, et il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette nouvelle crise. Elle était plus forte que tout, le faisant glisser lentement vers la folie. Il regarda autour de lui, mais la douleur et le manque d'oxygène lui rendaient la vision trouble. Il tenta de demander de l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ou alors il ne l'avait pas entendu. Qui était cet homme qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils ?

« Harry ? »

Le brun sursauta et gémit de douleur. Il avait beaucoup trop mal, son cœur ne cessait de cogner dans sa poitrine comme un fou, il n'arrivait pas à faire entrer assez d'air dans ses poumons pour respirer convenablement. Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et sa panique augmenta d'un cran.

« Harry ? Si tu m'entends, sers ma main. »

Le Serpentard connaissait cette voix, mais il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait. Il réfléchit un instant, avant de serrer la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

« Très bien. As-tu mal quelque part ? Sers une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. »

Harry fit ce que la voix lui demandait et serra la main une seule fois. Il se sentait partir lentement, il avait l'impression d'avancer dans un champ de coton et il sentait ses yeux se fermer d'eux-même.

« Ne t'endors pas Harry, c'est très important ! Peux-tu parler ? »

« Papa... Sev'... » Murmura-t-il difficilement, dans l'espoir que son père soit là.

Harry sourit douloureusement lorsqu'il vit son père apparaître dans son champ de vision, avant de sombrer dans le néant.

« Harry ? Harry ! » S'écria Severus, en voyant son fils replonger dans l'inconscience.

« Professeur ? »

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers le médicomage, avec l'espoir qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour le garçon.

« Allez prévenir votre compagnon, je dois opérer Harry. Je dois vous prévenir que vu son état, il y a des risques qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. »

Severus sentit le monde vaciller sous ses pieds. Il risquait de perdre Harry... Le fils que sa meilleure amie lui avait confié. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire ! Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, son heure n'était pas venue ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune ! Mais Lily aussi était jeune et elle l'avait laissé tomber...

« Professeur ? Le temps presse. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Ne l'opérez pas. » S'exclama Severus, en sortant de ses pensées.

« C'est votre choix, mais sachez que si je n'opère pas Harry, il va mourir. »

Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez puis posa les yeux sur son fils, avant de se diriger vers la porte de ses appartements.

« Faîtes ce que vous devez faire. » Déclara-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine biz !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 20. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Malheureusement, manque de temps je ne répondrai pas aux reviews du chapitre précédent, mais sachez que je prend en compte toutes vos remarques. J'essaie de poster un peu plus souvent mais je ne vous promet rien... Aller, c'est partit pour le chapitre 20. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Remus était dans le parc et regardait la neige sous ses pieds. Ce paysage hivernal lui rappelait les moment passés avec les Maraudeurs. James et Lily lui manquaient et parfois il avait envie de tout laisser tomber pour les rejoindre. Peut-être que dans l'autre monde, il ne serait plus un monstre. Mais il gardait cet espoir fou pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il était sur Terre, et même s'il était un monstre, il se devait de rester en vie pour Severus, Sirius et surtout pour Harry. Le garçon était en quelque sorte sa bouée de sauvetage, il était celui qui le raccrochait à la vie, celui qui lui donnait envie de se battre. Harry lui semblait plus distant depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, peut-être qu'il grandissait et qu'il souhaitait plus d'indépendance, ou que sa maladie l'avait fait grandir et l'avait rendu plus mature. Le garçon n'était plus aussi proche de lui qu'auparavant et semblait s'être rapproché du Maître des Potions, certainement avec l'espoir que ce dernier trouve un remède à la pneumonie. Le loup garou se sentait impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas aider son fils adoptif, alors que Severus avait le don de fabriquer des potions miraculeuses.

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que le Serpentard l'avait fui. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna dans l'intention de rejoindre Severus dans leurs appartements.

Harry glissait lentement dans un noir profond. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait plus mal, tout allait bien. Soudain, le noir se dissipa, et il se retrouva dans un endroit d'une blancheur éclatante. Il cligna des yeux face à la soudaine luminosité, et essaya de savoir où il se trouvait. C'était une petite pièce, vide, avec pour issues trois portes. La première était bleu ciel avec des reflets verts et argents. La seconde était d'un noir profond, et la dernière d'un vert émeraude brillant avec des stries rouges et ors. Il décida d'ouvrir la première porte et regarda, sans bouger ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce attenante : dans un petit salon, Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire un journal. Il plissa les yeux et remarqua que la Serdaigle avait vieilli d'une dizaine d'années. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme du même âge qu'Hermione vint la rejoindre. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il vit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'était Hermione et lui dans le futur ! Il eut un sourire attendrit puis referma la porte pour ouvrir la seconde. Il se mit à trembler de peur lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait dans la pièce. C'était le lui du futur qu'il avait vu avec Hermione dans la pièce précédente, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le front et son oncle le fixait d'un air mauvais. Ne voulant pas en voir plus, il referma rapidement la porte et décida d'ouvrir la troisième. La troisième pièce était magnifique. Elle ressemblait à la maison de Severus et Remus, sauf que dans cette pièce, il riait joyeusement avec James et Lily Potter, ses parents biologiques.

« C'est à toi de choisir, mon trésor. » S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se mit à pleurer lorsque sa mère vint le serrer contre elle.

« Tu es vraiment ici ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui. Tu es dans les limbes, mon chéri. C'est un monde alternatif entre la vie et la mort. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies choisi. » Murmura Lily.

« Pourquoi je suis ici ? » Demanda-t-il, en passant une main dans les cheveux roux de sa mère.

« Dans le monde des vivants, dans ton monde, tu es en train de mourir mais ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Tu as donc le choix. » Expliqua doucement la rousse, avant de lui embrasser tendrement le front.

« À quoi correspondent ces portes ? » Demanda-t-il.

« La première porte désigne ton futur si tu décides de retourner dans ton monde. La deuxième porte t'offre une possibilité de vivre sans magie, et donc sans pneumonie. Et enfin la dernière, l'éternité avec ton père et moi si tu choisis la mort. » Expliqua Lily.

« Pour la deuxième porte, c'est hors de question ! » S'exclama Harry, en repensant à son oncle.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que ma sœur et mon beau frère t'ont fait subir mon trésor... Je te jure que si j'avais pu, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé entre leurs mains. » Murmura la rousse, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Harry l'essuya avec son pouce, avant de s'agripper au cou de sa mère.

« Pas ta faute... Je t'aime ! » Murmura-t-il à son tour.

« Maman ? » Demanda-t-il, en se défaisant de l'étreinte maternelle.

« Oui, mon chéri ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner la vie mais vous me manquez tellement... J'ai besoin de toi et de papa ! » S'exclama-t-il, en pleurant de nouveau.

« Écoute-moi bien mon amour, je serai très heureuse que tu rejoignes Sev' et Remus ! Nous serons toujours dans ton cœur, et saches que même si tu ne nous vois pas, nous veillons sur toi à chaque instant. Je sais que c'est dur mais quand ton heure sera venue, nous resterons ensemble pour l'éternité. D'accord, mon fils ? » S'exclama Lily d'une voix douce.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, avant d'embrasser sa mère.

« Je t'aime mon trésor ! Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets ! »

Le brun prit son courage à deux mains et traversa la première porte rapidement pour ne pas avoir de regrets.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine biz !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 21. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Malheureusement, manque de temps je ne répondrai pas aux reviews du chapitre précédent, mais sachez que je prend en compte toutes vos remarques. J'essaie de poster un peu plus souvent mais je ne vous promet rien... Aller, c'est partit pour le chapitre 21. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Severus avançait rapidement dans les couloirs. Son fils, le fils de sa Lily risquait de mourir à tout moment. Il devait retrouver Remus. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son compagnon se diriger vers lui. Jamais il n'oserait l'avouer mais il était terrifié, et devoir annoncer cette nouvelle à l'homme qu'il aimait le terrifiait d'autant plus.

« Sev' ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda le loup garou, inquiet.

« Suis-moi, le temps presse. » Répondit rapidement le Maître des Potions.

Tentant de ne pas s'affoler, Remus suivit rapidement son compagnon dans le dédale des couloirs qui menait aux appartements de ce dernier. Ils entrèrent presque à bout de souffle et Remus se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait dû s'endormir au bord du lac et il était certainement en train de faire un cauchemar. Harry ne pouvait pas être là, se faisant opérer sur le canapé transformé en table d'opération. Le loup garou sursauta lorsque la voix du médicomage retentit dans la pièce.

« Allez dans la pièce d'à côté, j'ai presque terminé. »

Severus entraîna Remus avec lui, car l'ancien Gryffondor semblait incapable de détourner ses yeux de leur fils. Le lycanthrope s'assit tel un automate sur une chaise et sentit à peine son compagnon lui prendre la main. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, son fils allait peut-être mourir et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il comme cela sur lui ? D'abord ses meilleurs amis et maintenant Harry, le garçon orphelin qu'on leur avait confié afin qu'il ait une vie aussi belle que possible. Mais ils avaient échoué... Non, Remus refusait de le perdre sans avoir fait l'impossible. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Harry était déjà aux mains du médicomage, comment pouvait-il aider ? Il n'avait jamais rien pu faire contre la maladie, et il en était désolé autant pour Harry que pour Lily et James.

Severus observa son compagnon avec tristesse. Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et savait que lui aussi ne pouvait rien faire. Comment pourrait-il aider son fils alors qu'il n'était même pas capable d'aider celui qu'il aimait ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour soigner Harry, mais même avec l'aide de Scott, la pneumonie prenait toujours le dessus. Il ne supportait pas de rester là sans rien faire, alors que l'enfant pouvait mourir à tout moment. Il devait faire quelque chose comme il aurait dû le faire pour sa Lily. Mais non, il n'avait rien pu faire à cette époque-là, mais que deviendrait-il sans Harry ? Le petit brun avait apporté sa propre étincelle dans la vie du Maître des Potions, en plus de lui rappeler Lily à chaque instant que la vie leur offrait. Mais pourquoi cette vie prenait-elle un tel tournant ? Il ne le savait pas.

Les deux occupants de la pièce sursautèrent lorsque le médicomage ouvrit la porte, avant d'entrer. Ils s'attendaient au pire et n'osèrent même pas regarder l'homme lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous pouvez aller le voir. » Sourit Steven Thomas.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et coururent dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait leur fils. Ils se placèrent à ses côtés et l'observèrent minutieusement. Il était tellement pâle que si le médicomage ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était sorti d'affaire, ils auraient pensé qu'il était mort.

Remus prit la main du brun lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Le Loup-Garou s'apprêtait à lui demander comment il allait, lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit et qu'un hurlement s'en échappa.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Severus, en posant une main sur la front du Serpentard. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le brun cherchait toujours à cacher sa souffrance, alors qu'il la montre ainsi était plus qu'inquiétant.

« Harry ! Écoute moi ! » Reprit-il d'une voix ferme. Il pressa un peu plus sa paume contre le front du garçon et fit signe à Remus d'aller chercher le médicomage.

« Harry, je veux que tu me parles. Raconte-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête, mais ne pense pas à la douleur, d'accord ? » S'exclama le Maître des Potions, en espérant que le Serpentard l'écoutait attentivement.

« Pa'... mal... » Murmura Harry, avant de pousser un nouveau cri.

Remus revint rapidement, Thomas sur ses talons. Ce dernier demanda à Severus de reculer et se pencha sur son patient.

« Harry. Je suis le médicomage Steven Thomas, te souviens-tu de moi ? » Demanda le médicomage, en jetant quelques sortilèges afin d'aider le garçon à supporter la douleur.

Harry hocha la tête, avant de se laisser sombrer dans les Ténèbres.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine biz !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 22. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de 6 ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je m'excuse si je poste mes chapitres à la va vite ces derniers temps... Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le chapitre 22, plusieurs choses n'allaient pas dans la première dans la première version et vu que j'ai plus de temps en ce moment, ce chapitre comporte quelques modifications. Donc même si vous l'avez déjà lu je vous conseille de le relire.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de continuer de me suivre !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

« Harry ! » Cria Blaise lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir.

Harry soupira devant l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était revenu en cours, après avoir lourdement insisté auprès de ses pères pour reprendre au plus vite une vie normale, enfin autant que possible. Les souvenirs de la semaine de convalescence du Serpentard restaient flous dans son esprit, et il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Harry ! » Répéta le métisse.

« Oui ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as l'air si joyeux ? » Demanda le brun en refermant son livre de Métamorphose.

« 'Mione t'attend devant la Salle Commune. Et je te rappelle 'Ry que c'est Noël dans deux jours, alors je ne peux qu'être joyeux. » S'exclama Blaise, avant de jeter son oreiller sur son camarade de chambre.

Sans répondre, Harry se précipita hors de son dortoir pour rejoindre la Serdaigle. Il était ravi de passer du temps avec la brune. Le fait que cette dernière soit au courant pour sa pneumonie avait quelque chose de dérangeant mais il trouvait pourtant ça réconfortant. Il avait même décidé de dire la vérité à Théo et Blaise. Hermione avait fini par le persuader que ses meilleurs amis ne le rejetteraient pas. Et bien évidemment que Dumbledore ne serait pas au courant. Dumbledore, Harry le haïssait encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible. Cet homme était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Le brun ne savait pas encore ce que le vieux fou avait en tête, mais il se doutait que cela devait être terrible. Après tout, qui voudrait garder un professeur qui avait la tête de Voldemort accrochée derrière le crâne à Poudlard ? Severus était excédé de ne rien pouvoir faire face à cela et avait décidé de suivre Quirrel afin de l'empêcher de voler la chose cachée au troisième étage. Il avait bien évidemment interdit à Harry d'assister au cours de défense contre les forces du mal et cela ne dérangeait pas le brun le moins du monde. Après tout, il n'avait plus la moindre envie de se retrouver seul avec l'homme depuis leur dernière rencontre.

« 'Ry ! » S'exclama Hermione souriant au Serpentard.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » Demanda le brun, un peu inquiet .

« Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle à son tour avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien, promis ! De toute façon, je suis sûr que ton bracelet te le fait sentir. » Répondit Harry.

La Serdaigle hocha la tête et sourit.

« Peux-tu aller chercher Théo et Blaise ? C'est à propos du troisième étage. » S'exclama la brune, après avoir lâché le Serpentard.

Harry lui sourit, avant de retourner dans sa Salle Commune. Il était content d'avoir persuadé Blaise et Théo d'expliquer l'histoire du Cerbère à Hermione. Il était certain que la brune les aiderait dans leurs recherches. Il ouvrit la port de son dortoir et fit signe aux deux Serpentard de le rejoindre avant de retourner dans la Salle Commune.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Daphné en se jetant sur le brun.

Le Serpentard soupira, avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

« Dis-moi, depuis le début de l'année je me demande pourquoi tu es si souvent absent. Tu peux m'éclairer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et n'essaie pas de demander aux autres, ils ne savent rien ! » Répondit sèchement le brun, avant de se lever lorsqu'il aperçut ses meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? » Demanda Blaise lorsque le brun les eut rejoint.

« Venez. » Répondit simplement Harry, avant de sortir de la Salle Commune.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? » Demanda de nouveau Blaise, alors que Théo saluait Hermione.

« Savoir pourquoi je suis souvent absent. » Répondit le brun avec prudence.

« Nous aussi, on aimerait savoir Harry. » Murmura Théodore, en serrant l'épaule du brun.

Le Survivant vit Hermione lui jeter un regard entendu et il prit sa décision. Il était temps qu'ils sachent. Ils sortirent dans le parc et allèrent s'asseoir sous le chêne où ses parents avaient passés beaucoup de temps lorsqu'ils étaient eux-même élèves à Poudlard. Le sol enneigé était froid, mais il s'en fichait, le calme qui régnait à cet endroit était ce qu'il préférait à Poudlard. Il remarqua que ses amis le regardaient, étonnés, toujours debout. Il s'empressa de se relever et de donner sa cape à la brune afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur quelque chose de chaud, avant reprendre sa place.

« Asseyez-vous les gars, je... J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. » S'exclama Harry d'un ton incertain.

Le Serpentard vit Hermione lui faire un signe de tête pour l'encourager et il se lança. Il raconta la découverte de sa maladie puis toutes les crises qui l'avait laissé affaiblis jusqu'à la dernière. Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent pour Voldemort, il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il les regarda avec peur et attendit.

« À quel stade en est la pneumonie ? » Demanda Théo.

Harry le regarda, étonné, avant de pousser un soupir et de secouer la tête, ses yeux le piquaient étrangement.

« La potion de mon père est devenue inefficace, donc je vais... » Murmura-t-il tristement.

« Je vais mourir... La dernière crise a été beaucoup plus difficile à gérer. J'ai eu plusieurs complications après l'opération. » Continua-t-il, la voix serrée.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Le brun secoua la tête et éclata en sanglots. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Blaise était choqué par la nouvelle, il savait qu'Harry devait être très malade, mais il pensait qu'il allait guérir. Jamais le métisse n'aurait pensé à une maladie telle que la pneumonie magique. Prêt à soutenir son meilleur ami dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires, il se leva et alla serrer le petit brun dans ses bras, lorsque ce dernier se mit à pleurer. Blaise sourit quand il fut rejoint par Théo et Hermione.

Harry continuait de pleurer mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux. C'était étrange mais le fait que ses meilleurs amis soient au courant ne le gênait plus, il se sentait même en paix avec lui-même.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les trois Serpentard et la Serdaigle rigolaient aux éclats dans le parc désert.

« Blaise, tu es plus fort aux échecs que pour faire des blagues ! » S'exclama Harry en donnant une tape dans l'épaule du métisse.

Celui-ci éclata de rire, avant de grimper sur le dos d'Harry.

« Aller ! Hu mon cheval ! Hu ! » S'écria Blaise, sous les rires d'Hermione et Théo.

« Descends ! Descends ! » Cria Harry, soudainement paniqué.

Il se roula sur le côté, une fois libéré du poids qui était sur son dos, et se mit à tousser fortement. Il ne savait plus où il était, il ne sentait plus la neige sous lui. Seule la douleur était présente. La douleur encore, la douleur toujours. Bientôt, elle diminua et il sombra.

« HARRY ! » Hurla Hermione, avant de se précipiter vers le brun, lorsque ce dernier se mit à tousser. Son bracelet lui envoyait des vagues glaciales.

« Allez chercher le professeur Rogue ! » Cria-t-elle à Théo et Blaise qui regardaient le brun, abasourdis.

Elle soupira lorsqu'elle les vit partir en courant et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état et son cœur se serrait à la pensée de ce que le Serpentard devait ressentir en ce moment. Elle paniqua d'autant plus lorsqu'elle le vit perdre connaissance, mais reprit espoir lorsqu'il vit le Maître des Potions se précipiter vers eux.

« Est-ce qu'il a toussé longtemps ? » Demanda Severus, agenouillé devant son fils.

« Non... Il... Il s'est évanoui. » Bafouilla la Serdaigle, avant de lâcher la main du Serpentard pour s'éloigner et lui laisser un peu de place.

Severus soupira de soulagement, avant de secouer légèrement son fils. Il fallait absolument qu'il revienne à lui et rapidement. Après ses derniers échecs pour améliorer la potion, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour aider le garçon. Il devait également éviter une opération, vues les complications qui étaient survenues la dernière fois. Bien que le Médicomage Thomas avait expliqué que la situation était ''normale'' en regard du nombre d'opération subies par Harry, il avait bien spécifié que le garçon devait éviter au maximum une nouvelle opération. Le Maître des Potions était sceptique quand au fait qu'une remontée soudaine de pus, qui avait fait atrocement souffrir son fils, soit '' normale '', mais comme lui avait fait remarquer Remus, ce n'était pas lui le médecin.

« 'Pa... » Murmura faiblement Harry.

« Harry, ça va aller, d'accord ? » S'exclama Severus, en le redressant en position assise.

« Mal... » Continua le brun, lourdement appuyé contre l'épaule de son père.

« Je sais... Je sais. Tiens, bois cette potion, j'espère que ça te soulagera cette fois-ci. » Répondit le Maître des Potions, en lui plaçant une fiole contre les lèvres.

Harry soupira de soulagement et remercia son père d'un signe de tête.

« Aller viens te reposer au lieu de jouer au héros ! On t'avait prévenu que tu pouvais faire une rechute n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est rien... Je veux rester là encore un peu, s'il te plaît... » Murmura le Serpentard d'une voix fatiguée.

« Non Harry ! Je veux bien que tu reste avec tes amis, mais tu dois rentrer et tu vas dans un endroit où tu peux te reposer ! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans la Salle sur Demande ? Là au moins vous serez au calme, et je pourrai venir rapidement en cas de problème. » Répliqua Severus.

« S'il te plaît, je te rejoins à l'appartement plus tard, et puis je suis bien surveillé. » S'exclama le brun en désignant ses amis.

« Harry ! Tu préfères peut-être être enfermé chez Sirius ? »

« Bon, d'accord... » Murmura-t-il.

Le Maître des Potions aida son fils et ils rentrèrent au château. Une fois devant le tableau de Barnabas le Folley battu par les trolls, il laissa les trois Serpentard et la Serdaigle seuls et partit

rejoindre Sirius et Remus, secrètement heureux que son fils se soit confié à ses amis.

« Bon Hermione, si tu nous disais enfin ce que tu as à nous dire. » S'exclama Harry, une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés dans de gros fauteuils, encore un peu faible.

La brune se lança dans un récit et leur expliqua qu'Hagrid, le Garde-chasse de Poudlard, avait laissé échapper que l'objet qui protégeait le Cerbère appartenait à Nicolas Flamel lorsqu'elle était allée lui rendre visite avec Ron. Elle avait donc fait des recherches et avait découvert que ce qui se cachait sous la trappe était la Pierre Philosophale.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 23. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Remus Lupin vient chercher Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci est âgé de six ans. Il va s'occuper de lui avec son compagnon Severus Rogue.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

 **Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de continuer à me suivre ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais sachez que je les lis attentivement et prend en compte tout ce qui pourrai m'aider à avancer dans l'histoire. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu la nouvelle version du chapitre 22 mais si vous ne l'avez pas fait je vous conseille fortement d'aller le lire.**

 **Bonne lecture, bisous !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Harry soupira, c'était donc la Pierre Philosophale qui se trouvait sous la trappe que gardait le Cerbère. Quirrel cherchait certainement à l'obtenir pour son Maître. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important aux yeux du brun pour le moment. Dans quelques heures, il allait passer son premier noël à Poudlard. Il était tout excité, tout allait bien et il était avec sa famille et ses amis. Il sourit, rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment si précieux.

Il décida soudain d'aller voir sa chouette. L'heure du couvre feu était passée mais il avait besoin de savoir si White avait bien emmené tous les cadeaux qu'il comptait offrir. Il sortit donc de sa Salle Commune et se dirigea vers la volière. Une fois arrivé, il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et appela sa chouette.

« Alors ma belle, tu as réussi à tout emporter ? » Demanda-t-il en la caressant.

Elle lui mordilla gentiment le doigt et il le prit comme un oui. Tout était parfait ! Cependant, il déchanta rapidement lorsqu'il se mit à tousser fortement, effrayant quelques volatiles endormis.

Il était seul. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. La maladie ne pouvait pas lui laisser de répit ? Il avait tellement mal. Il chancela et s'effondra. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Il poussa un cri. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas... Il s'évanouit avec comme dernière pensée que seule sa chouette serait présente pour le voir mourir.

Remus sourit doucement, il passa par la cheminée pour arriver dans les appartements de son amant. Il allait passer Noël avec Severus, Harry et ses amis et il savait combien cela comptait pour le jeune brun. De plus, c'était son premier Noël à Poudlard, il fallait donc que tout soit parfait.

Le loup garou s'approcha de son amant, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tout est prêt ? » Demanda-t-il, après avoir repris son souffle.

« Oui, nous n'attendons plus qu'Harry et ses amis demain matin. » Répondit doucement Severus.

« Harry est dans son dortoir ? » Demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Sûrement, il doit être avec messieurs Zabini et Nott. » Répondit le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

« Tu peux lui demander de venir, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-il pressé de voir son fils.

« Je reviens dans cinq minutes. » Acquiesça le Maître des Potions, avant de sortir de ses appartements pour se diriger vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Lorsqu'il entra dans cette dernière il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver son fils. Mais où Harry avait-il bien pu aller ? Il soupira et décida d'aller voir dans le dortoir du garçon.

« Zabini, Nott, vous n'avez pas vu monsieur Potter ? » Demanda-t-il en remarquant que son fils n'était pas non plus dans la pièce.

« Il est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps. » Répondit Théodore, ses sourcils se fronçant d'inquiétude pour son ami.

« Il ne vous a pas dit où il allait ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait aller voir sa chouette. » Répondit le métisse, l'inquiétude perceptible dans son regard.

Sans répondre, le Maître des Potions se dirigea vers la volière. Il pressa le pas, l'inquiétude le gagnant. La peur lui saisit les entrailles lorsqu'il trouva son fils inconscient au sol. Il soupira et lui jeta un sortilège de diagnostic, avant d'essayer de le faire revenir à lui.

« Harry ! » Appela-t-il en le secouant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Serpentard reprit conscience brusquement, et se remit à tousser fortement.

« Harry, je suis là. » Fit doucement Severus.

Il lui fit avaler une potion avec beaucoup de difficultés, espérant l'aider à aller mieux. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la toux de son fils se calma lentement.

« Harry, ça va ? » Demanda-il néanmoins toujours inquiet.

Lorsque l'adolescent ne répondit pas, le Maître des Potions le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans ses appartements.

Remus prit peur en voyant son amant arriver avec Harry dans les bras. Que s'était-il passé ?

Severus installa doucement le brun sur le canapé.

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il en espérant que le garçon réagisse.

Remus se précipita à ses côtés, paniqué.

Le brun ne répondit toujours pas, mais fondit en larmes sous les yeux de ses pères. Il n'en pouvait plus, la maladie allait le tuer, il le savait. Il se sentait toujours mal mais il ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ses fêtes de Noël par une nouvelle opération, c'était hors de question. De toute façon, il savait que les opérations devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses.

« Dors petit... » Murmura doucement Remus. « Tout ira mieux demain... »

C'était Noël et Papa Rem' lui disait de dormir... Il voulait être avec sa famille et ses amis pour fêter Noël... Il se laissa lentement emporter par le sommeil, oubliant pour quelques heures la maladie.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Remus, il regarda son amant qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Encore une crise ? » Demanda le lycanthrope inquiet, que la maladie fasse de nouveau surface.

Le maître des potions regarda son amant hochant lentement tête positivement, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je vais trouver une solution... » Murmura doucement Severus.

« Je t'aiderai. »

« Je sais mon amour. Aller viens, allons nous reposer. » Répondit-il.

Remus hocha simplement la tête, suivant son amant jusqu'à la chambre.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et réalisa qu'il faisait déjà jour. Il soupira et grimaça de douleur. Il allait devoir ignorer la pneumonie s'il voulait passer de bonnes fêtes. Il soupira de nouveau avant de se lever. Il laissa une note pour son père et quitta les appartements pour aller dans son dortoir se préparer.

Il salua Blaise et Théodore qui le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Je vais à la douche. » S'exclama-t-il avec raideur. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de devoir lutter pour tenir debout.

« D'accord. » Répondit Théodore, le fixant lorsqu'il se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il prit rapidement sa douche. Enfila un jeans et une chemise bleue, avant de les recouvrir d'une robe noire et rouge bordeaux. Il peigna ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient en dessous de la nuque et, à l'aide d'un sort, colora quelques mèches. Il regarda rapidement dans le miroir et fut ravi du résultats. Les mèches rouges et bleues reflétaient parfaitement dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

Lorsque Blaise vit son ami sortir de la salle de bain, il siffla d'approbation. Il songea que lui aussi devait se préparer et fila dans la salle d'eau.

Harry ignora le basané et s'installa à côté de Théo.

« Comment vas-tu Harry? » Demanda Théodore.

« Joyeux Noël Théo ! » S'exclama-t-il en lui sautant au cou, sans répondre à la question.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. » Souffla le brun, n'insistant pas sur le fait que son ami évitait visiblement sa question.

« On ouvre les cadeaux ? » Demanda le brun, après avoir souhaité un joyeux Noël à Blaise qui était déjà revenu.

Ils acquiescèrent et ouvrirent leurs paquets, lançant de temps à autre des regards inquiets au brun.

Harry ouvrit le premier cadeau de la pile et sourit lorsqu'il vit un pendentif en argent où l'on pouvait voir un aigle et un serpent s'entremêler pour former un cœur accompagné d'une longue chaîne en argent. Il la glissa autour de son cou et lu la petite lettre qui l'accompagnait. Il rougit brusquement. Hermione avait parfaitement compris leur avenir.

Théodore remarqua la soudaine rougeur du visage de son ami et sourit en songeant que le cadeau devait sûrement venir de la jeune Serdaigle.

Blaise sauta au cou du fils adoptif du Maître des Potions lorsqu'il découvrit son cadeau. « Merci beaucoup Harry ! Cette robe est magnifique. » Le brun lui avait offert une robe de soirée verte et argent avec le blason de la maison Zabini brodé sur les manches.

Harry avait également reçu un livre de potions de soins de la part de Severus, une robe de soirée vert émeraude de Remus, un livre de Quidditch de Ron, un robinet de lavabo de la part des jumeaux, un vieux bout de parchemin vierge qui s'avérait être la carte des Maraudeurs de la part de son parrain, une écharpe verte en soie de Théo, et un vif d'or de la part de Blaise.

Théodore fut heureux de constater que son cadeau rendait son ami joyeux.

« Merci les gars ! » S'exclama le brun, souriant.

« C'est moi qui te remercie ! » Répondit Théo, rangeant avec soin le magnifique coffret de plumes rares qu'Harry lui avait offert.

« Les cadeaux que tu nous a offert sont magnifique. » Poursuivit Blaise.

« Au fait, qu'as-tu offert à Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage.

Le brun rougit brusquement au commentaire du basané. « Uncoffretdelivresraresetunebaguemagique » Murmura-il rapidement.

« Cela nous aiderait beaucoup si tu articulais ! » Lança Théodore, le taquinant du regard.

Harry rougit encore plus si c'était possible. « Un coffret... De livres rares... Et une bague magique... » Répéta-t-il plus lentement.

« Une bague magique ? » Siffla Blaise, impressionné. « Quelles propriétés ? » Poursuivit-il.

Harry secoua la tête. Ça, ils ne le sauraient pas.

« Petit cachottier. » Sourit le basané.

Il rougit et prit ses meilleurs amis dans ses bras pour les remercier de leurs cadeaux.

Ils sourirent et serrèrent leur ami pour lui montrer leur soutient.

Harry sourit. Finalement peut-être que tout irait bien aujourd'hui.


End file.
